


You're My Home

by Danni0204



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni0204/pseuds/Danni0204
Summary: Things with Alex and Kelly are continuing to go from strength to strength, so can their relationship survive when faces from their past return or will old feelings resurface?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 68
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

Alex reached over to the bedside table, picking up her phone. 23.02 was the time on the screen. “Kelly, babe,” Alex lightly ran her hand through her girlfriend’s black hair. “babe.” Alex said again, glancing down to look at her. She was pretty sure she wasn’t sleeping, but her eyes were closed, and her head was resting against her chest. “Kelly.” 

“Mmm, shhh.” Kelly murmured, snuggling herself further against her girlfriend.

“Babe, I gotta go.” Alex sounded regretful. She hated not being able to spend the night. In the almost 6 months that they’d been together, she’d only slept over at Kelly’s place three times, Kelly having only been to Alex’s place once. 

“Noooo.” Kelly protested, tightening her grip on her. 

“Yes,” Alex exhaled lightly, pushing herself away from Kelly’s grip and sitting on the edge of the bed. Kelly frowned as she sat up, curling her legs around her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her from behind. “babe, don’t.” Alex tilted her head ever so slightly to the side as Kelly peppered little kisses on her neck. 

“I hate this,” Kelly reluctantly removed herself from her girlfriend, letting Alex stand to her feet. She bit her lip as she looked up to the naked beauty standing before her. “I mean, I get it, but I don’t like it. I want to wake up next to you the morning after sex. I hate that….” Kelly trailed off, watching Alex hunt for her bra that had been thrown off hours earlier. “I hate that you always have to leave.” 

“I do too,” Alex said. “and I know it’s not ideal but right now it just needs to be like this. It won’t be forever.” 

“I know,” Kelly smiled softly as she reached under the pillow and pulled out an oversized t-shirt which she slept in. She put it on before getting off the bed and walking over to Alex, who was buttoning up her checked shirt. “It needs to be the right time.” 

Alex smiled softly as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Kelly’s lips. “I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

“Looking forward to it.” Kelly murmured before pulling Alex in for another kiss. 

“Mmmm,” Alex pulled back. “I uh…I….” Alex felt a flutter in her heart. That flutter she got every time she was with Kelly. Every time she touched her or was touched by her. Every time they kissed. She knew what she felt for Kelly. She looked into her deep, dark brown eyes, a smile appearing on her face as she cupped her cheek with her hand, her thumb lightly rubbing over it. “you are amazing.” Alex murmured through a grin. 

Kelly blushed a little. She felt her heart flutter as she looked into Alex’s hazel eyes. “You are pretty amazing too.” 

“Mmm no,” Alex shook her head, her hand gently taking hold of Kelly’s. “I mean you….” Alex pursed her lips. “you are being patient and I…I sometimes have to cancel on you very last minute and you are just so understanding and nice about it all.” Alex spoke appreciatively as she rubbed her thumb over Kelly’s hand. 

“Well life happens,” Kelly murmured. “and I love spending time with you and getting to know you more and more and just….I love this,” Kelly gestured her finger between herself and Alex. “what we have it’s…” Kelly trailed off, her lips pursing. “it just feels so right.” 

Alex couldn’t help but smile. “It does.” Alex agreed, once again kissing her girlfriend. “But I really do need to get home.”

“I know,” Kelly sighed lightly as she walked out of her bedroom, Alex following behind her. They walked down the hallway of Kelly’s apartment, Alex glancing up at the picture that was hung on the wall. She was usually pretty observant, but she’d never noticed it before, which was strange because they spent most of their time at Kelly’s apartment over Alex’s place. “My mum sent that to me last week.” Kelly’s voice startled Alex a little. She turned to look at her, seeing her girlfriend was right beside her. “I stayed with her for a few months when I was between tours once, and I guess I left stuff there,” Kelly looked back at the picture. It was of her, two men and another woman, all of them in their army uniform, standing in the desert. “We’d all just arrived at base camp close to Baghdad for our second tour. Uh…that’s Phillips and Alston,” Kelly said, gesturing to the two men in the picture. Alex bit her bottom lip as she nodded lightly. Kelly didn’t really speak much of her time overseas and Alex respected that. She never brought the subject up. She’d only ask about it if Kelly brought it up first. “and uh….” Kelly cleared her throat. “She was my….” Kelly stopped talking once again. 

“It’s okay,” Alex put her hand on Kelly’s arm, rubbing it gently. This was clearly her fiancée who lost her life out there. “She uh…she was beautiful.” 

Kelly smiled lovingly, gazing at the picture. “She was,” Kelly whispered, her hand running over the picture. “and she was a big part of my life, but I feel lucky that I’ve got a second chance and I…uh…” Kelly cleared her throat, looking to Alex. “I’m glad I’ve got you,” Alex smiled, her hand rubbing Kelly’s arm again. “But if you want me to take this picture down I’ll -”

“No, no, no,” Alex spoke over Kelly, her head shaking slightly. “It’s part of your life and your past, you know it’s…it’s fine.” Kelly didn’t feel like Alex sounded like she was being 100 percent truthful, but then thinking about it, she wasn’t sure how’d she’d feel if Alex were to have a picture of one of her exes on display. “Anyways, I really do need to get going, so yeah,” Alex walked the rest of the way to the door, Kelly following. “See you soon.” Alex leaned forward and kissed Kelly’s forehead before she left the apartment to make her way home. 

\------------

Alex walked into the house, finding Jade sitting on the couch, Arlo the dalmatian sitting curled up at her feet. “Oh hey.” Jade smiled as Alex walked into the room. 

“Hey,” Alex replied. “sorry I am home so late.” 

“Oh it’s fine,” Jade turned down the TV. “Did you have a nice night?” 

“Yeah.” Alex nodded and Jade couldn’t help but smile as she noticed the cheesy grin appearing on Alex’s face.

“You know if you wanted to spend the night you could, right?” Jade questioned. “I don’t mind staying over so you could spend the whole night at your girlfriend’s place.”

“No, no, I couldn’t ask you to do that. You already do enough for me. For us.” Alex said. She was very grateful to have Jade as a neighbour. Jade would often help out if Alex needed someone, after Alex made sure she didn’t have too much schoolwork to complete of course. Jade was 17 and lived in the house opposite hers with her parents and two younger brothers. 

“I don’t mind,” Jade assured her. “I like helping out.” 

“You sure it’s not just the money you like?” Alex teased.

“No, no,” Jade shook her head. “I’d do it for free.” Jade stood up from the couch.

Alex chuckled as she pulled some money from her wallet. “Well I’ll keep the offer in mind. I take it she’s been okay?” 

“Perfect as usual,” Jade folded the money and put it in her back pocket, then picked her phone up from the coffee table. “although she did have a bad dream, so she is in your bed.” 

“Sharks?” Alex questioned and Jade nodded. It was usually sharks chasing her. She loved to swim but ever since she accidentally saw a rather graphic part of a shark attack movie she was terrified of sharks and no longer wanted to swim, even in an indoor swimming pool where there definitely wouldn’t be any sharks. She wouldn’t even listen to the once much loved song ‘Baby Shark’ anymore, although Alex was okay with not hearing that again. “Well at least she fell back asleep without me here.” Alex said, Jade once again nodding. “Anyways, thanks for tonight. I’ll let you get home and sorry again for being so late.” 

“Its no worries. Honestly,” Jade told her. “She’s a fun kid to be around and it’s not like it’s a school night.” 

“True.” Alex walked Jade to the front door, Arlo following out behind her. Arlo was a gift for Alex from Kara. Kara new Alex was lonely and after a failed adoption attempt, Kara bought her sister the dog to help cheer up and give her some focus again. 

“Goodnight. And thanks for the cash.” Jade grinned as she walked down the drive-way, looking back to Alex as she gave her a wave.

“You’re welcome. Goodnight.” Alex gave a little wave as she watched Jade walk across the road towards her house. She knew it was only across the street, but she always liked to check she got home okay. She turned her head to the front garden where Arlo was busy having a pee against a rose bush. She waited a few minutes, letting him have a little run around the garden, making sure he didn’t need to do anything else before calling him back into house. She gave him a quick pat before he went off to bed. Alex locked up the front door and walked through to switch off the living room light, seeing Arlo stretched out on his bed. She smiled softy at what was her first ‘baby’ before flicking off the light and walking out into the hall, going up the stairs and into her bedroom. She walked into the en-suite and took off her make-up and brushed her teeth before discarding all her clothes, leaving them strewn all over the bathroom floor, deciding to deal with them in the morning. She walked out into her bedroom and went over to her dresser and took out a fresh pair of pyjama shorts and a top. She slipped them on, then walked over to her bed, slipping under the covers and shuffling herself closer to her young daughter. She smiled softly as she moved the hair from in front of her face and leaned down, gently kissing her temple. 

“Mmm.” Skyler stirred a little. “Mummy?” Skyler murmured. 

“Yeah it’s Mummy sweetie,” Alex whispered. “you stay sleeping.” Skyler gave a content smile as she snuggled herself into her mother, her koala teddy she’d gotten from Kara on the day she was born held tightly in her grasp. Alex cuddled into her daughter, gently rubbing her back as she closed her eyes to sleep. After her break-up with Maggie, Alex put everything into getting a child. She was quickly chosen by a teenager to adopt her child, but on the same day she was chosen, the child was born, and the mother changed her mind, deciding to raise the child by herself. Alex was heartbroken but didn’t give up hope, and a few months later, she was chosen again for adoption. This woman wasn’t that far on when she picked Alex and lived close enough that Alex was able to travel to her city a few times for ultrasounds so she could see her baby as he grew. Alex bought clothes, moved from her apartment to a house more suitable for their needs and decorated the nursery. She even picked out a name for her son so she was devastated when just two weeks before her due date, the woman decided she couldn’t give her child up after all and once again Alex’s adoption fell through. She knew she couldn’t bare rejection again, so she decided to give up on adoption – at least for the time being. She did some research into other options and felt comfortable with the idea of getting pregnant through sperm donation. This would be her baby, and no-one would be able to change their minds and take it from her. Thankfully for Alex, it worked on her first attempt and although she didn’t have an easy pregnancy, she was overjoyed to welcome her daughter into the world, 3 and a half years ago now. Although she loved her daughter more than anything, she still hoped to one day find a wife, and maybe even add more children to her family. So, when Skyler was 18 months old, she started dating again. She met a few women for a first date, went on a couple of dates with another woman, and dated another for about 4 months, before things fizzled out with them. Then she met Kelly. She knew very early on that Kelly was different from the others. There was just something between the two of them. It just felt right being around her. Kelly was fine with the fact Alex had a child and would always ask how she was. She knew things with Kelly were getting pretty serious. She knew she loved her. They were yet to say it to each other, but she was pretty sure Kelly felt the same. But she wanted to be sure. She wanted to be sure before she’d say it because then that would mean introducing her to Skyler and she didn’t want to introduce her then have things go wrong between the two. She couldn’t do that to not only Skyler but Kelly too. She didn’t want them to form a bond for things to go wrong between her and Kelly. But she tried not to worry too much about that because she saw a life with Kelly. A great one with Kelly and Skyler and Arlo and more possible kids but taking the step to introduce her girlfriend to her daughter wasn’t one she wanted to do quickly. It had to feel like the right time for all three of them which was why it was still to happen. She knew Skyler was still young which would make accepting and bonding with Kelly easier, but even so she was still nervous for the introduction to take place. “Aww my little bean, I hope you are going to like her, I do,” Alex murmured. “Mummy really does love her.” Alex murmured, before taking a deep breath, knowing it was going to be time for the ‘I love you’ and the introduction to happen very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Do you want more?


	2. Chapter 2

Alex and Skyler were eating some breakfast, as Arlo sat by Alex’s feet, the dog quickly demolishing his breakfast as soon as Alex had put it down for him that morning. Skyler was munching on her cereal as Alex was eating scrambled egg on toast. “We go to soft play now Mummy?” Skyler questioned as she reached for her cup of apple juice to take a drink. 

“Not today sweetie,” Alex shook her head and Skyler pouted. “Mummy has to go to work, and you have to go to day care.” Alex picked up her coffee cup, taking a drink, the pout on Skyler’s face staying there. 

“Aww please.” Skyler pleaded. 

“We can’t today,” Alex told her. “I’ll take you soon, I promise.” 

“Okay,” Skyler gave a disappointed sigh. “Kara too?” Skyler questioned. 

“We can ask her, yeah.” Alex answered, and Skyler smiled before she went back to eating her cereal. Alex looked up to the kitchen door as she heard the doorbell go off. Arlo jumped to his feet, giving one quick low bark as he ran out of the kitchen and into the hallway, wanting to see who was calling to the house. Just as Alex was about to get up, she heard Kara’s voice. 

“Only me, don’t get up.” Kara shouted as she appeared in the kitchen, Arlo jumping up at her for attention. 

“I gave you a key for emergencies.” Alex murmured, watching as Kara greeted the dog. Of course, she didn’t mind her sister popping over, but she’d used her key to let herself in. 

“Nice to see you too,” Kara muttered as she walked over to the table, Skyler smiling up at her, her mouth full of cereal as some milk was dripping down her chin. “How’s my favourite little person today?” 

“Kara,” Skyler grinned. “You come to soft play too?” 

“Not today but I told her we’d go soon,” Alex added. “and she wants you to come.” 

“Sure thing little skittle.” Kara ruffled Skyler’s chestnut brown hair. Skyler giggled lightly, Kara using the nickname she’d used for her since her birth. When Alex was pregnant with her, all she wanted to eat to was skittles, so Kara joked the baby would turn into a skittle and then began referring to it as little skittle and the nickname stuck. 

“So, you got no groceries in for breakfast?” Alex said, guessing the reason for her early morning visit. “Why else would you be out so early?”

“Actually, so far today I’ve apprehended a Valeronian, stopped a train going off the tracks in Porthsmouth _and _rescued a cat from a tree,” Kara said, looking rather pleased with her heroics of the day so far and it wasn’t even 7.30am yet. Alex raised her eyebrows at the busy morning her sister seemed to have had. “But uh….yeah,” Kara rubbed the back of her head. “I’ve no groceries in for breakfast.”__

____

“Well help yourself,” Alex said, seeing Kara had already made her way over to the kitchen area to get some breakfast. “So, how was your date last night?” Alex turned her head to look over in Kara’s direction. 

__

“Urgh,” Kara scrunched her face up. “He was an asshole.” 

__

“Kara,” Alex raised her voice. “Watch your language.” Alex gestured to Skyler who was staring at them. 

__

“She doesn’t know what it means.” Kara retorted. 

__

Alex opened her mouth to reply, but Skyler spoke over her, of course shouting out the word she knew was wrong. “Asshole…asshole….asshole.” Skyler giggled as she spoke.

__

Alex glared at Kara who was laughing. “Kara,” Alex scolded her sister. “Don’t encourage her.” 

__

“Asshole.” Skyler was still giggling away. 

__

“Skyler we don’t say that,” Alex told her daughter. “Finish up your cereal, good girl.” 

__

“Auntie Kara said it.” Skyler furrowed her eyebrows at her mother, confused as to why Kara could say it, but she couldn’t.

__

“Well Kara was being naughty.” Alex told her daughter. 

__

“Oh,” Skyler looked to Kara. “She go on the naughty step?” Skyler looked back to her mother. 

__

Alex stifled a laugh. “Maybe if she says it again,” Alex said, her lips curling into a cheeky grin. Skyler giggled, her hand going over her mouth. “and you too lady if you say it again, got me?” Alex gave her daughter a stern look. Skyler nodded before going back her breakfast. “So anyway,” Alex looked back to her sister. “you were saying?” 

__

“The date wasn’t good, and we won’t be meeting again,” Kara said. “So, how about your night?” Kara knew she’d been out with Kelly. Alex had asked Kara to watch Skyler for her, but she obviously couldn’t. Although she didn’t actually ask Kara a lot anymore, because all too often, Kara got called out on Supergirl duties so would have to find someone else for Skyler. 

__

“It was good. Really good,” Alex smiled, Kara pleased her sister was enjoying the time she was spending with Kelly. “We had a lovely night.” 

__

Kara smiled as she walked over to the dining area, and took a seat at the table, putting her cereal and apple juice down. “Are things getting pretty serious between the two of you?” 

__

“Uhm,” Alex pursed her lips, nodding lightly as she blushed. “I uh….yeah I think they are, uh…I…” Alex cleared her throat. “I love her.” 

__

“Aww Alex,” Kara gushed. “Have you told her?” 

__

“No, no, no, no,” Alex answered. “I uh…I want to but it’s…..well, you’ve been in love. You know how it is.” 

__

“Mmmm,” Kara bit her lip. “I know it can be scary to take that step, but I’ve seen the way she looks at you. I’m sure she’ll say it back.” 

__

“I don’t doubt she wouldn’t say it back,” Alex retorted. “It’s just….no matter how many times you do it, taking new steps in a relationship is scary and it means we are closer to her meeting Skyler and I….I just want it to work, you know.” Alex looked at her daughter, who was busy stirring the last of her cereal and milk around the bowl. 

__

“How could she not love little skittle?” Kara questioned. “She’s an awesome kid and I’m sure the fact that Kelly is dating you while you have a kid show’s she’s fine with you having a child. That she see’s kids in her life. You have spoken to her about that, right?” Kara was sure Alex wouldn’t make that mistake again.

__

“I mean, yeah she’s fine with me having a kid,” Alex answered. “But if she wants kids of her own….” Alex trailed off as she shrugged. “We haven’t had the in the future discussion yet.”

__

“Well, maybe it’s an idea that you do,” Kara suggested. “Before the ‘I love you’ and meeting Skyler happens.” Kara said.

__

Upon hearing her name, Skyler looked up to her auntie and mother. “Who is meeting me?” Skyler’s hazel eyes widened in wonder. 

__

“Uh,” Alex rubbed the back of her head. “No-one just now sweetie.”

__

Skyler furrowed her eyebrows at her mother before going back to her cereal. “So anyways, is that all I am getting about your date?” Alex questioned, reaching for her coffee cup.

__

Kara gave a little shrug. “There wasn’t really that much more to say. He was arrogant, misogynistic, he was very self-important….” Kara trailed off. 

__

“Hmm,” Alex bit her lip. “Sounds just like another ex of yours.” Alex murmured. 

__

“Alex.” Kara sighed. 

__

“I’m just saying he kinda does. Maybe you’ve developed a pattern.” Alex said. 

__

Kara shook her head. “It’s not a pattern because I’m not going to see him again. End of.”

__

“Good,” Alex nodded. “And I’m sure there is someone out there for you.” 

__

“Well if there is there is,” Kara shrugged. “Right now, I am content with my life. I have you, Skyler, Eliza, great friends, I love being Supergirl,” Kara smiled as she spoke. “I don’t need a man to make me happy.” 

__

“Don’t need to tell me that.” Alex murmured and Kara chuckled, before they continued to eat their breakfasts so they could get Skyler to day care then go to the DEO to see what threats – if any – were coming their way. 

__

\------------

__

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Kelly apologised. “I know I’m late.” Kelly put her bag over one side of the back of the chair, before sitting down, pulling the chair a little closer to the table. 

__

“I was beginning to think you stood me up.” James murmured, not looking impressed that his sister was late for their lunch date.

__

“Like I would do that to you,” Kelly replied. “I just had a patient who needed a little more time.” 

__

James raised his eyebrows. “Always going that extra mile huh sis?” 

__

“I’m just doing my job,” Kelly retorted. “And it’s not like you’ve a job to get back to since you stupidly quit Catco.” Kelly quipped.

__

“Yeah well Andrea’s idea’s for the magazine are dumb.” James retorted. 

__

“Andrea is not dumb. She’s very smart,” Kelly defended her boss. “What’s not smart is quitting your job when you don’t have anything else to fall back on.”

__

James scoffed. “You are the one who said if I wasn’t happy I should leave for other ventures.” James reminded her. 

__

“Well yeah but I thought you’d be smart enough to have something else lined up first.” Kelly retorted. 

__

“Well, I guess I’m not as smart as you.” James sighed. 

__

“You could always ask for your job back,” Kelly suggested. “She thinks a lot of you. I’m sure she’ll take you back.” 

__

James scoffed once again. “She thought so much of me she shot down all my ideas and changed everything I did to the magazine,” James reminded his sister. “So uh, no thanks. I’d rather be jobless right now.” 

__

“Well I’m sure plenty of publications in the city would love to have you on board. Just get yourself out there. Let them know you are interested.” Kelly told him.

__

“Well actually,” James cleared his throat. He was a little nervous for telling her this. “I’ve been thinking about my next steps and uh….” James trailed off, rubbing the back of his head. “I might go back to the Daily Planet.” 

__

“What?” Kelly sounded surprised. “Back to Metropolis?” 

__

“Yeah, why not?” James questioned. “What’s keeping me here?” 

__

“Uh, all your friends,” Kelly said. “Me. I mean, I….I stayed here to be closer to you. To get to know my brother again and be like we used to be.” 

__

“I don’t think you stayed here for me,” James said. “Me being shot may have brought you here but a certain auburn haired director kept you here,” James reminded her. “You know it, I know it.” 

__

Kelly pursed her lips. She’d be lying if she said the prospect of a relationship with Alex didn’t affect her decision to stay. “Well, maybe that gave me more reasons to stay, but you’re still my big brother and I love you and I’ve loved reconnecting with you and I don’t want you to…I mean, you have to do what you think is right for you, but haven’t you liked this….us living in the same city again?” 

__

“Yeah, it’s been great,” James nodded. “But I still need to do what’s right for me.” 

__

“I know you do,” Kelly smiled softly. “And I’ll support whatever decision you make.” 

__

James gave his sister a thankful smile. “So, speaking of the auburn haired director, how are things going with my sister and one of my best friends?” James questioned. 

__

Kelly pursed her lips. “They’re going really well. Uhm….she’s great, I really uh….” Kelly stopped talking, but James knew by the look on her face what she was getting at.  
“Have you told her?” James wondered. 

__

“Not yet,” Kelly shook her head. “But I uh…James, you don’t need to be worried about us.” Kelly knew James still had some reservations about the fact they were dating. 

__

“C’mon you are my little sister and she is one of my best friends,” James sighed. “I….I love Alex. I think she is great, and I know she’ll treat you right, but you know, what if something does go wrong? It put’s me in a horrible position.” 

__

“Well I don’t see things going wrong with us,” Kelly assured him. “But if they do, I’m not going to ask you to stop being friends with her. She was your friend before she was my girlfriend. Nothing has to change there.” 

__

James pursed his lips, looking a little unsure. He knew it would be weird. “If you say so.” James murmured. 

__

“Do you want me to break up with her?” Kelly questioned, although she hoped he’d say no to that. “I didn’t think you had such a problem with us dating.” 

__

“No of course I don’t want you to break up,” James assured her. “I really hope you two are together for the rest of your lives,” James said, Kelly smiling at the thought. “I just love you both and don’t want either of you to end up hurt.” 

__

“Well things are going great with us,” Kelly couldn’t help but grin as she thought about Alex. “I know we are close to saying the L word and I think I’ll finally get to meet Skyler soon.” 

__

James smiled; happy things were going well with them. “She’s a great kid, you are going to love her.”

__

“I’m more nervous for meeting her than for telling Alex I love her,” Kelly said. “I’ve never really been around many kids, I…I don’t know how to…” Kelly trailed off, giving a little shrug. 

__

“You’ll be fine,” James told her. “You’ll take to motherhood with ease.” James knew Kelly was going to be great with Skyler. She was very nurturing and caring and had the right qualities to take to caring for a child no problem. 

__

“I hope so.” Kelly murmured, before picking up the menu to choose something for her lunch.

__

\------------ 

__

Alex and Skyler walked into Kara’s apartment, Skyler going straight over to the corner where the toy box was, Kara having a selection of toys at her place for when her niece came over. “Hey little skittle,” Kara smiled in her niece’s direction. “How was day care today?”

__

“I got’s in trouble.” Skyler answered as she pulled out toy after toy, throwing them all over the floor. 

__

“Oh,” Kara widened her eyes. “That’s not good.” Kara looked to Alex, seeking an explanation but was taken by surprise as Alex’s hand slapped against her arm. “Hey, what was that for?” Kara questioned in shock. 

__

“She called her teacher an asshole.” Alex spoked quietly, but with annoyance in her tone. She didn’t want to say it too loud and have Skyler saying it again. 

__

“Oh.” Kara bit her lip but couldn’t stop the laughter escaping her. 

__

“It’s not funny,” Alex stuck her sister again. “She’s 3. She shouldn’t be getting in trouble for swearing at her teacher,” Alex scolded her sister. “Well, she shouldn’t at any age, but especially at three.” 

__

“Yeah I’m sorry,” Kara apologised. “It was just a slip of the tongue and it won’t happen again.” 

__

“I hope not,” Alex murmured. “Do you realise how embarrassing it was for me?” 

__

“Sorry,” Kara apologised again. “But she’s just a kid. I’m sure she’s not the first to have repeated a word she shouldn’t be saying.” Kara pointed out, looking over to Skyler who seemed to have decided she wanted to play Hungry Hungry Hippos. 

__

“That’s not really the point,” Alex told her sister. “I don’t want my child to speak like that.” 

__

“Yeah I know, sorry,” Kara looked down as Skyler appeared by her side. “You picked a game you want to play?” 

__

“Uh-huh.” Skyler nodded, holding Hungry Hungry Hippos up further. 

__

“Oh yeah, this is one of my favourites.” Kara said as she took the game from her niece. Skyler grinned as she ran over to the coffee table. 

__

“C’mon, c’mon,” Skyler gestured with her hand for them to come join her. “Let’s play now, let’s play now.” 

__

Kara and Alex walked over to the living area of Kara’s loft. Skyler put hands on the edge of the coffee table, jumping excitedly as Kara set the game up. Alex sat on the edge of the couch, smiling softly at her daughter’s excitement. “Mummy will be blue it’s her favourite.” Skyler said, watching as Kara put the game together. 

__

“And you’ll want to be the orange one, right?” Kara questioned, Skyler nodding in response. 

__

“You be yellow.” Skyler said, pointing to Kara. 

__

“Okay,” Kara sat down by the yellow hippo. “Ready to go?” 

__

“Yeah,” Skyler put her hand on the lever ready to play. “Go go go,” Skyler screeched, the three of them pressing on the levers, trying to collect the most marbles. “No, no,” Skyler shouted, all of the marbles now eaten. She looked into each compartment, seeing Kara had more marbles than her. “Asshole.” Skyler scowled in Kara’s direction. 

__

“Skyler Rose Danvers,” Alex spoke sternly, but tried not to shout at her daughter. “Look at Mummy.” Alex said. 

__

Skyler shook her head as she looked downwards. She knew she was in trouble when she was addressed to by her full name. Rose was Alex’s grandmother’s name, Alex deciding to use it in her daughter’s name, which made Eliza happy, knowing her granddaughter shared a name with her mother. “Skyler,” Alex took hold of her daughter’s arm, and Skyler looked up at her. “What did Mummy say about that word?” 

__

“We don’t say it.” Skyler repeated what she’d been told earlier. 

__

“Right, so no more using it, yeah?” Alex spoke softly, tucking Skyler’s hair behind her ear. “Otherwise it’s straight home to bed.” 

__

“Okay. Sorry Mummy.” Skyler leaned up for a kiss. Alex leaned down, giving her daughter a kiss and wrapping her arms around her in a hug. 

__

“Right, how about another game?” Alex questioned, Skyler nodding as the hug parted. “One of us will beat Kara this time, huh?” Alex said, looking to Kara who was setting up for a new game. 

__

“Yeah I’m going win this one.” Skyler said, a grin on her face as they all pushed at their levers to see who’d collect the most marbles this time. 

__

\------------ 

__

Kelly wrapped the towel around herself, running quickly from the bathroom, and across the hall into her bedroom. She sighed lightly, her phone stopping ringing just as she was about to pick it up. She smiled lightly, seeing it had been Alex who was trying to call her. She immediately called her back, the phone barely getting two rings before there was an answer. “Kelly, hey.” 

__

“Hey,” Kelly smiled as she sat down on the edge of her bed. “Sorry I missed your call. I was getting out the bath.” 

__

“You’re just out of the bath, huh?” Alex questioned, as she leaned back in the couch. “Does this mean you are taking to me naked?” Alex had a cheeky tone to her voice as she closed her eyes, imagining her girlfriend in the nude. 

__

“Well I hate to disappoint but I have a towel wrapped around me.” Kelly answered. 

__

“Ah as good as naked then,” Alex murmured. “I wish I was there being naked with you.” 

__

“I wish you were here too,” Kelly told her, but she knew they’d arrange another date soon. “But uh….how’s your day been?” 

__

“Fine,” Alex answered. “Just work and then hung out with Kara. How about your day?” 

__

“Yeah same really,” Kelly answered. “Had work, met James for lunch. He says he’s thinking about moving away from here.” 

__

“Oh wow,” Alex opened her eyes and sat up a little, surprised at the news. “Why? When? What did you say?” 

__

“Well it’s up to him so I said I’d support whatever he chose. I think he’s just ready for something new,” Kelly said. “He and Lena broke up, he quit Catco, he just wants to move on and see what else is out there for him.” 

__

“Fair enough,” Alex murmured. She’d be sad to see James go if he did, but she’d understand and support his choice. “I hope that wouldn’t affect your choice about staying here.” Alex spoke quietly, like she wanted to ask, but was scared for the answer. 

__

“Not at all,” Kelly answered. “I’m going nowhere. Not ever.” 

__

Alex was grinning at the response. “Good. I’m glad to hear that because uh….I’d hate for you to leave.” 

__

“Well I’m not planning on ever leaving,” Kelly told her. “Spending more time with you, eventually meeting your daughter, building a life, I…” Kelly paused. “That’s what I want.” 

__

“I want that too,” Alex replied. “I uh….I have been thinking about that, uh….about you meeting Skyler, I mean,” Alex said. “I think that uhm….” Alex swallowed nervously. “I mean if you feel ready, I….I want you to meet her. If you think you are ready. If you think it’s the right time.” Alex felt herself shaking a little as she waited for a response. 

__

Kelly smiled and nodded her head. When she didn’t hear a reply, she remembered she was on the phone with Alex, so she’d need to use her words. I uh….yeah,” Kelly cleared her throat. “I’d like that. I’d really like that.” 

__

“Good. I’m glad we are in the same place. Uhm….is tomorrow too soon?” Alex knew they were ready for this to happen, but she didn’t want to push Kelly into it right away.

__

“Tomorrow sounds good,” Kelly replied. “Do you want me to come to your house or meet you somewhere in town?” Kelly would leave it up to Alex to decided how to do the introduction. 

__

“Ehm,” Alex clicked her tongue. “I think something like the park or the soft play. Maybe the Arts Centre because she likes to paint the clay models,” Alex tried to think of things that Skyler would like to do. “We’ll see what kinda day it is I guess.” 

__

“Yeah sure, just drop me a message.” Kelly said. 

__

“Yeah, I will,” Alex smiled, feeling flutters at the thought of her girlfriend and daughter meeting. “See you tomorrow then,” Alex said. “And I…” Alex stopped mid-sentence. She was about to say I love you but didn’t want the first time to be said over the phone. “Uh goodnight.”

__

“Goodnight.” Kelly smiled as she ended the phone call, feeling both nervous and excited for the meeting the next day. She took a deep breath as she lay back on the bed, feeling flutters in her stomach, because she was sure Alex was about to say I love you, and Kelly knew even though saying it over the phone for the first time wouldn’t have been ideal, there was no doubt she would have said it back.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one. Comments and feedback are appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Alex had decided the meeting should take place at a park. Skyler loved going to the playground so it would be a place she’d feel comfortable to meet someone new. She messaged Kelly with the location of the park they’d be at and although she was nervous for the introduction, she was pleased she was going to see her girlfriend again. 

“Arlo,” Skyler pulled on the lead, the dog rather excited for his walk as he was pulling Skyler forward. “Mummy he’s too much.” Skyler tumbled forward, being pulled by the dog’s strength. Alex took the lead from Skyler, the dog getting too excited for his run at the park, so was becoming too strong for Skyler to take. “You should let him run.” Skyler suggested, giving a little skip they were getting closer to the playground. 

“I will soon. When we get into the park.” Alex said, Skyler giving a little nod as she slipped her hand into her mothers. 

“I love the playground.” Skyler sounded excited as she gave another skip. 

“I know.” Alex answered. 

“But you said we could go soft play.” Skyler reminded her mother, because she’d clearly not forgotten.

“And we will,” Alex promised her. “There’s plenty days for soft play,” Alex said, getting a smile on her face as she noticed Kelly standing by the entrance to the park. She noticed her taking a deep breath as she caught sight of them, a nervous look washing over her face. “Hey,” Alex stopped by her girlfriend. “How are you?” Alex leaned over, giving Kelly a hug. 

“I’m okay,” Kelly answered, pulling back from the hug. “Nice backpack by the way,” Kelly grinned cheekily as she saw Alex had a Paw Patrol backpack hanging over one shoulder, it obviously belonging to Skyler. “How are you?” 

“Yeah I’m good,” Alex answered, looking down as she felt Skyler’s little hand on her leg. “Uh sweetie, this is Mummy’s….” Alex stopped talking as she looked from Kelly to Skyler and back. “This is Kelly. She’s a very special friend of mines.” 

“Oh.” Skyler gazed up at Kelly, but Alex felt her daughter cuddle against her, her head snuggled against her leg. Alex reached her hand down, running it through Skyler’s ponytail. Skyler wasn’t a shy kid, so this surprised Alex a little. 

“Hello, you must be Skyler,” Kelly bent down to Skyler’s level. Skyler nodded her head, as she stayed cuddled against Alex. “My name is Kelly. Kelly Olsen.” 

Kelly watched as Skyler looked deep in thought. “Like Uncle James?” Skyler finally questioned, looking up to Alex for an answer. 

“Uh-huh,” Alex nodded. “James is Kelly’s brother.” 

“Oh,” Skyler widened her eyes as she looked back to Kelly. “Uncle James is tall.”

Kelly giggled. “You are right, he is tall isn’t he?”

Skyler nodded as she locked her little eyes on Kelly’s face. Kelly shifted her gaze to Alex, who was staring at the two of them, before she looked back to Skyler, seeing the little girl was smiling at her. “This is my doggie.” Skyler said as she pointed to Arlo, who was sitting patiently by Alex, waiting for the talking to be over so he could go for a much wanted run around. 

“Aw yeah, he is nice, isn’t he?” Kelly put her hand out, and Arlo sniffed at her for a moment, allowing her to give him a pat. 

“He’s named Arlo.” Skyler said, moving away from Alex’s side to pat her dog. 

“Yeah that’s a good name, huh?” Kelly questioned.

Skyler nodded. “He likes to run in there.” Skyler pointed into the park, the playground in the distance. 

“Well, how about we go in?” Kelly questioned. “Arlo can have a run around, and you can play on the playground?” 

Skyler nodded, before she looked up to Alex, like she was seeking confirmation that they could go in. “Can we Mummy?” 

“Sure,” Alex answered, the three of them and Arlo walking into the park, walking down the path towards the playground. Alex could see Arlo was dying to get off the lead and get a run around, so she unclipped him, Arlo shooting off for a run as she put the lead around her shoulders. Skyler giggled as she chased after the dog. Alex looked to Kelly, seeing she still looked rather nervous. “You okay?” Alex slipped her hand into Kelly’s as they continued to walk towards the playground. 

“Yeah uhm,” Kelly cleared her throat. “I just don’t think I’ve ever been so nervous.” 

“Well she is a three-year-old not an axe murderer, so you can relax.” Alex told her. 

“I just want her to like me.” Kelly said, glancing over to Skyler as she was trying to keep up with Arlo. 

“Well she is my daughter and I kinda like you a little so I’m sure she is going to as well,” Alex said, looking around to Kelly with a cheeky grin on her face. Kelly chuckled a little, Alex seeing her relax a bit. “And if being your charming self fails then you can always bribe her with chocolate or ice-cream.” 

“Noted,” Kelly murmured. “Any particular flavour?” 

“Strawberry ice-cream with lots of sprinkles,” Alex told her, her eyes going onto her child and dog. “Skyler, Arlo, this way.” Alex shouted as they were getting a little too far in the wrong direction. They both came running back across, Arlo with a stick in his mouth. 

“He got a stick,” Skyler pointed out, her finger pointing at it. “I can’t get it from him.” Skyler looked most annoyed that Arlo wasn’t playing with her. 

Alex bent down and pulled the stick from her dog, giving it to Skyler. Skyler grinned as she threw the stick, Arlo chasing after it. “Quite a throw for a three year old.” Kelly sounded impressed.

“Yeah,” Alex smiled. “James reckons she could be quite the little pitcher. Thinks I should take her to little league softball.” 

“Is it something you would do?” Kelly questioned. 

“If she wants too when she is a little older,” Alex responded. “She’d follow in my footsteps, I guess,” Alex said. “I was Midvale Elementary School’s best pitcher ever.” 

“I’m sure you were.” Kelly murmured, looking to her girlfriend with a cheeky grin on her face.

“Indeed I was.” Alex nodded, her eyes on her daughter, who was once again trying to get the stick from Arlo. 

Kelly smiled, liking the fact she learned something new about her girlfriend. She didn’t know she used to play softball. “When did you stop playing?” 

“Uhm….” Alex bit her lip as she thought back. “I dunno. When I got to high school, I think. Maybe around the time Kara came to live with us, actually. I don’t remember ever playing when she was around.” 

“Oh,” Kelly answered. “Did having a new sibling take your time from it?” 

“Well not really,” Alex answered. “Or maybe. I just don’t remember playing when she was around,” Alex said. “Although probably because she was so homesick and on a strange pla -” Alex cut herself off, mid-sentence. She was about to say planet, but she was still to tell Kelly the Supergirl secret and the longer she’d left it, the harder it was becoming to tell her. “In a strange new place,” Alex said. “Uhm…my parents wanted me to be hanging out with Kara and helping her to fit in and make friends, so…” Alex shrugged a little. “I hated that she’d come into our lives, to be honest.” 

Kelly opened her mouth to reply, but Skyler screeched over her. “Mummy…Mummy….help me.” Alex looked down, seeing Skyler and Arlo at her feet, Skyler still trying to get the stick from him. Alex pulled it from the dog, giving it to Skyler who once again threw it away, Arlo bounding off after it. Skyler giggled as she ran off again, obviously enjoying this game right now as it seemed she was in no rush to get to the playground. 

“At first Kara and I hated each other,” Alex continued to talk. “Well no, I don’t think she ever hated me. She just wanted to fit in. I was….well I’d been the only one for 15 years, and then I had to share my parents attention, share friends with her, I….I was always the one in the wrong. It was…” Alex shook her head. 

“Well it seems like you bonded eventually,” Kelly pointed out. “You two are pretty damn close.” 

“Yeah,” Alex smiled. “She’s the best. It just took me a while to realise having a sister could be a great thing and now I know I couldn’t ever be without her.” 

“Well I don’t think she is planning on going anywhere anytime and I hope you aren’t either.” Kelly said. 

“Uh…nah,” Alex answered. “See there’s this hot chick in my life right now,” Alex told her, a smirk etching on her face. “She’s pretty cool so is definitely worth sticking around for.” 

“Oh yeah?” Kelly tried to keep a straight face but couldn’t help but grin. “Sounds nice. You’ll have to let me meet her sometime.” 

“Mmm, nah,” Alex shook her head. “I’m going to keep her all to myself.” Alex murmured as she stopped walking and pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss. 

\------------

After playing at the playground, Kelly, Alex, Skyler and Arlo went to a restaurant to get something to eat. It was a pleasant spring day out, so they didn’t mind the fact they’d need to sit outside, of course, Arlo not allowed to go into the restaurant. He was sitting under Alex’s chair, his lead tied around the leg so he couldn’t go anywhere, not that he would. He was a good dog and would stay when he was told. Skyler had elected to sit next to Kelly, Alex sitting opposite her daughter. Skyler took a drink of her water that was in her Paw Patrol drinks bottle. “Kelly does you like Paw Patrol?” 

“Uh,” Kelly looked down to Skyler. “I’ve never seen it.” 

Skyler gasped in shock at the statement. “What?” Skyler widened her eyes. “Oh Kelly, it’s my best favourite.” 

Kelly looked to Alex, who was smiling at her daughter. She was pleased with how the day is was going. “Well maybe one day I could watch it with you?” Kelly suggested, her eyes going back to Skyler. 

“Oh yes you can,” Skyler nodded her head. “She can come to my house to watch it now, ay Mummy?” 

“Uh,” Alex pursed her lips. She loved that Skyler had taken to Kelly but didn’t want to over do it to soon. “Maybe, we’ll see sweetie.” 

“Please,” Skyler pleaded. “Oh please let her. Please.” 

Alex exchanged a glance with Kelly. “If she wants too. You’ll need to ask her.” 

“Will you come?” Skyler looked around to Kelly.

“Sure I will.” Kelly answered, Skyler smiling up at her. 

“Yes. You will love it,” Skyler smiled. “There’s Ryder. He’s the boy,” Skyler said. “Marshall is a dalmatian like Arlo,” Skyler said, pointing to the different dog characters on her drinks bottle. “There’s Rubble and Chase and Rocky and Zuma and that’s Skye,” Skyler said. “She is my best favourite one.” 

“Oh yeah, she looks nice.” Kelly answered.

“Yeah,” Skyler nodded. “She is called Skye and that’s like my name,” Skyler said. “People says Skye to me sometimes,” Skyler told her. “So, she is my best favourite.” 

“Well I look forward to watching it with you.” Kelly told her, and Skyler smiled. 

“And Mummy will too,” Skyler said, looking back to Alex. “Ay Mummy?” 

“Yeah,” Alex answered. “We’ll all watch it together.” 

“And will Kelly have dinner and sleep over?” Skyler answered. “She can see my bed covers,” Skyler said. “Them’s Paw Patrol and my best favourite pyjamas are Paw Patrol.” 

“Oh well it sounds like you really do love Paw Patrol, huh?” Kelly questioned.

“Yes,” Skyler nodded. “It’s my best favourite, silly.” 

“Yeah silly,” Alex playfully stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend and Skyler giggled at her mother. “I mean, didn’t you hear her say it was her best favourite?” 

“I did.” Kelly chuckled. 

“Well then you asked her a silly question.” Alex teased, and this time Kelly stuck her tongue out. 

Skyler giggled. “You sticking your tongues out,” Skyler then looked to Kelly, sticking her tongue out at her. Kelly mocked offence before sticking her tongue out at Skyler, causing her to burst into another giggle. “You is funny Kelly.” Kelly couldn’t help but grin. She was pleased that it seemed like Skyler was going to like her. She saw herself having a life with Alex so of course it was important that she and Skyler got on well and any nerves she had about the day were now completely gone. She was having a great day with her girlfriend and her daughter and hoped that there would be many more days like this to come. 

\------------

Alex ran her hands over Kelly’s back, their tongues fighting for space in each other’s mouth. “Mmm,” Alex gave a light moan as Kelly’s hand slipped under her shirt, caressing her stomach. “Mmm no, wait.” Alex pulled back from the kissing, a little breathless. 

“What’s wrong?” Kelly looked a little confused. 

Alex readjusted her shirt before pulling Kelly’s top down. She tapped Kelly’s thigh, Kelly getting off from straddling her girlfriend. Alex gestured over to the bedroom door, Kelly now understanding why Alex had stopped it. “Skye?” Alex questioned. “Skyler Rose, I know you are out there.” 

After a few moments, the door pushed open and Skyler came into the room, her beloved Koala in her grasp. “What are you doing up?” Alex questioned. 

Skyler climbed up onto the bed, her gaze never leaving Kelly. “I wanted to see if your friend was still here.” 

“Uh, she is, yeah,” Alex murmured as Skyler crawled in between them on the bed. “Hey, don’t get yourself comfy. You are going back to bed,” Alex said as she got off the bed, lifting Skyler into her arms. Skyler sighed loudly, clearly not wanting to go. 

“Goodnight Kelly.” Skyler spoke sadly. 

“Goodnight.” Kelly waved as Alex mouth a ‘sorry, be right back’ to her as she left the room. She walked across the hall and into Skyler’s bedroom, putting her daughter down and tucking her back into bed. 

“You are supposed to be sleeping.” Alex told her. Skyler had always been a good sleeper, but it seemed the excitement of meeting Kelly and her still being at the house when she went to bed was keeping her up. 

“I tried,” Skyler answered with a yawn before she brought her hand up, running her finger around the edge of Alex’s face. “I like Kelly Mummy.” Skyler told her, Alex smiling at what her daughter was saying. 

“Oh really?” Alex smiled. “That’s good. I am glad you like her.” 

“Yes,” Skyler answered. “She has a nice face.” 

“She has a nice face?” Alex repeated.

“Uh-huh,” Skyler nodded. “It’s pretty.” 

“She is very pretty, isn’t she?” Alex questioned and Skyler once again nodded.

“And she smells nice,” Skyler added. “Like coconuts.” 

Alex smiled at her daughter. “Mmm she does.” Alex closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about her girlfriend. 

“Will I see her tomorrow?” Skyler wondered.

“Maybe,” Alex answered, opening her eyes again. “If you go to sleep now and don’t get up again.” 

“Okay,” Skyler yawned. “Goodnight Mummy. Love you.” 

“I love you more.” Alex said, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

“Love you the most.” Skyler grinned. 

“Aww you win,” Alex tickled her daughter lightly, Skyler giving a little giggle. “Now time for sleep. Goodnight.” Alex said, giving her daughter another kiss before she left her to sleep. She walked out of the bedroom and back into hers, seeing Kelly waiting patiently on the bed for her. “Sorry about that.” Alex felt the need to apologise. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Kelly told her. “It’s fine.” 

Alex smiled lightly as she sat back down on the bed. “She likes you.” Alex said, smiling in Kelly’s direction. 

“Oh yeah?” Kelly questioned.

“Mmm,” Alex nodded. “She said you have a pretty face and you smell like coconuts.” 

Kelly couldn’t help but smile. She was glad that Skyler liked her. “She’s a great kid. You should be proud of her.” 

“I’ve tried my best,” Alex murmured. “I’m not afraid to admit that it can be hard doing it on my own.” Alex looked downwards, like she was embarrassed even though she said she wasn’t. 

“You’ve done great.” Kelly put her hand out and rested it on top of Alex’s, causing Alex to look back up to her. 

“I uh….I know it’s still early days but I uh….well, I’m hoping that I’m not always going to be doing this on my own, you know, I hope that we can….ehm….” Alex cleared her throat. “Do you want this?” Alex asked. “Kids, I mean?” 

“Yeah,” Kelly nodded. “I want kids.” 

“Good because I want Skyler to have a sibling or two,” Alex said. “And I….I see it with you. Marriage and kids. The nice house in the suburbs. Arlo too of course.”

“Sounds like a nice life to me.” Kelly replied, a smile on her face. 

“I’m just….I’m so glad that she’s taken to you already because I….I see all this with you Kelly, and I….” Alex took a deep breath. “I just love you. I love you so much.” 

Kelly felt her heart flutter. “I love you too.” Kelly responded, Alex grinning as she leaned in for a kiss, it quickly intensifying as they began pulling at each other’s clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Kelly’s time in the army and what happened to her fiancée is my own. Kelly’s friends and family were aware of her engagement.

Alex walked into the living room, her eyes widening at the mess it was in. She’d only gone to the bathroom, so hadn’t been away for a long time. Skyler was standing in the middle off the room, toys all around her. “Skyler, what a mess in here. Why have you thrown everything around?” 

“Uh,” Skyler looked around the room. “It wasn’t me.” 

“Oh it wasn’t?” Alex tilted her head to the side ever-so-slightly. “Then who did it?” 

“Ehm….” Skyler rubbed her chin as she thought of an answer. “It was Kelly.” 

“Kelly?” Alex questioned, Skyler nodding in response. “So, she came in, threw your toys everywhere then left again without saying hello to me?” 

Skyler stood there, her eyes darting around as she thought of another response. “She had to go to work.” 

“I see,” Alex pursed her lips. “But you know, Kelly doesn’t normally work on a Sunday.” 

“Uh,” Skyler shrugged, before looking downwards. “I just didn’t know what to play.” 

“Hmm,” Alex bent down and picked up the frying pan that belonged to Skyler’s play kitchen. “We are going out anyways so let’s get tidied up.” 

“Is we going to see Kelly?” Skyler beamed, hoping this was the case.

“Not today,” Alex shook her head and Skyler frowned. “But we are going to meet Auntie Kara for lunch.” 

“Aww I want to see Kelly.” Skyler continued to frown as she stomped one foot on the ground.

“You can see Kelly soon.” Alex told her, a smile forming at the fact Skyler wanted to see her again. 

“When?” Skyler questioned, watching as Alex was cleaning up the toys, but she wasn’t doing much to help clean.

“Uhm,” Alex put the baby doll in the toy box. “How about we arrange something for Tuesday?” 

“Yeah,” Skyler beamed, although Alex was sure she didn't really have any indication of when it would be Tuesday. “What we do?” 

“I don’t know,” Alex shrugged. “We could go for a nice dinner or see if there is anything on at the movies or Kelly could come here and hang out with us.” Alex said.

“Yeah I want that,” Skyler said, Alex chuckling lightly that she hadn’t quiet grasped they were options and she wouldn’t be doing them all. “Call her.” 

“I will call her later,” Alex promised. “We are going to be late to meet Auntie Kara. Don’t you want to see her?” 

“Uh-huh,” Skyer nodded. “But Kelly too.” 

“Well like I said, we’ll arrange something for Tuesday.” Alex told her again. “Now c’mon, help me clean up your mess.” Skyler frowned, but helped to cleaned away the mess she’d made with her toys. 

“I can’t wait to see Kelly, Mummy,” Skyler sounded excited as she spoke. “I hope it’s soon.” 

“It’s soon sweetie.” Alex smiled at her. 

“Oh, I’m so excited.” Skyler jumped around as she giggled excitedly, Alex still smiling, also looking forward to having another day out with her daughter and girlfriend. 

\------------

It had been a week since Kelly first met Skyler. A week since the first ‘I love you’s were said, and Kelly couldn’t be happier with how things were going with her and Alex. For the first time in a long time she was truly happy. She hadn’t felt this happy since she’d been with Erica - her fiancée who she’d lost while she was on patrol, so she was thankful for this second chance at love. Thankful that she’d been lucky enough to find Alex and even more thankful that Alex wanted a life with her. Kelly was looking down at the mail she’d received from her mother the day before that was still to be opened. It was another big box, Kelly wondering what more she could be sending her. She ripped off the tape and opened the box up, pulling out some photo albums, a journal, another box that Kelly opened to see had tickets from movies, the theatre, amusement parks and the likes in it. She pushed it to the side and pulled an envelope out from the box. She opened it and pulled out a letter, seeing the ring fall onto the breakfast bar. _Found this in your old dresser and didn’t know what I should do with it. Mum x._ Kelly put the letter down and picked up the ring. Her engagement ring. She felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach as she stared at it. The ring she once proudly wore on her finger. She took a deep breath, putting it down on the counter. She looked into the box again, pulling out her childhood teddy. She ran her hand over it, giving a smile before she put it down on the counter, her eyes going back to her ring. She pursed her lips together, before looking over to the door as the doorbell went. She walked across the open plan kitchen and living area and looked through the peephole, surprised to see and old army friend at the other side, dressed rather smart in his army uniform and not the usual khakis that she was more used to seeing him in. “Alston,” Kelly smiled as she opened the door. “What a surprise. What are you doing here?” 

“Kelly,” Alston spoke softly, and Kelly widened her eyes a little. Everyone usually went by their surname. She was usually Olsen to him not Kelly. First names where for more formal things, or bad news, like when Kelly was told of the death of Erica. “It’s nice to see you.” 

“Uh yeah, you too,” Kelly replied. “Sorry, come in.” Kelly let him into the apartment. “Can I get you a coffee? A water? Orange juice?” 

“No thank you.” Alston shook his head. 

“Wow, I….I uh…how are you? I guess you are still serving.” Kelly looked him up and down, his suit donned with several honours. 

“Command Sargent Major Alston now.” Alston grinned, clearly pleased for himself. 

“That’s great, that’s really great. I’m pleased for you,” Kelly smiled. “Oh gosh, how is everyone? Phillips, Jensen, Gibney, Davis?” Kelly started reeling off the names of people she was closest to.

“Kelly,” Alston spoke softly. “Sit down,” Kelly got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She sat down on the couch, Alston sitting on the chair opposite. “What is it? Someone has died, haven’t they?”

“Uhm,” Alston shook his head. “God, there is no easy way to say this,” Alston took a deep breath. “Okay, it’s Harkness, uh, Erica. Ricki, your Ricki.” 

Hearing her name out loud for the first time in so long sent her heart in a flutter. “What about her? Is she getting a posthumous honour?” 

“No,” Alston answered. “We had a team on a raid,” Alston cleared his throat. “Uh….it was Gibney and Webber who found them. Uh….who found her.” 

“What?” Kelly questioned, feeling her heart thudding in her chest. “I don’t…what are you saying? Found who?” 

“Harkness. Ricki. We found Ricki. She's alive.” The words rung in Kelly’s ears. 

“No. She died. I was told…I….” Kelly shook her head in disbelief. “She died. They said everyone in that team died,” Kelly closed her eyes, pushing away tears that wanted to fall. “We had a body. We buried her.” 

“Look, that’s a mistake we’re still looking into,” Alston told her. “There were British soldiers lost that day too,” Alston pointed out. “The main thing is right now, that Ricki was found alive. Your fiancée, Kelly. Your fiancée is alive.” 

“But I….” Kelly shook her head, trying to take it all in. Trying to make sense of it all. Even with her job and qualifications, this was something she was struggling with. “No, I….she can’t be alive.” 

“She was kept a small room,” Alston knew she just need more details to make sense of it, even if they weren’t nice to hear. “There were 3 of them in all. Ricki and Martin Anderson – you remember him?” Alston questioned, and Kelly gave the faintest of nods. “And uh….a Brit. Uhm…they were fed and watered but probably tortured too. They don’t really talk much about it, not yet,” Alston told her. Kelly felt her eyes stinging. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. That her fiancée was alive. “She uh….she want’s to see you. It’s all she every says. She just wants to see you,” Alston continued. “She hasn’t even gone home. She came straight here.” 

Kelly widened her eyes. “She is here in National City?” Alston nodded in response and Kelly felt her stomach churn. She put her hand on her chest and she swallowed. 

“But what about her family?” Kelly questioned. “She doesn’t want to see them?” 

“Of course she does, but after she’s seen you,” Alston told her. Kelly stood up, her lips pursing as she started pacing, her head shaking. “It took me a lot to convince her not to come here with me today.” 

“I uh…” Kelly swallowed a lump in her throat. “This can’t be real, this can’t, I….” Kelly pinched at her wrist, her head still shaking. 

“Kelly,” Alston stood up, stepping in front of her. He put his hand on her arm. “I know this will be hard to process but it’s real. I travelled here with her,” Alston said. “But this is a great thing, no?” Alston questioned. “Your fiancée, she’s alive. You have a chance now to have the life you wanted with her.” 

“I…” Kelly exhaled. There was a time this was all she ever wanted. To hear there’d been a mistake and that Erica was alive. For them to have the life they talked about, but that was when she was single. When she was alone. Now, now she had Alex. And she loved Alex. And she thought Skyler was great. “I have a….” Kelly pursed her lips. “I’m with Alex. I love her,” Kelly told him. “I’m pleased she is alive, really I am, but I….I can’t….” Kelly shook her head. “I can’t see her because I…I can’t…I…” Kelly felt her voice quiver as her eyes filled with tears. “It took me so long to heal. To get some closure, to…I can’t take a step back.” 

“Look, I know this is a lot,” Alston told her as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. “Here is where she is staying and a number you can reach her on,” Alston handed the paper out for her to take. “Think about it. Maybe you have had a chance to get some closure, but she hasn’t. She must have been terrified being held captive for years. Thinking about you got her through. She just…she just want’s a chance to see you again,” Kelly looked down at the paper before she took it in her hand. “I’ll let myself out.” Alston said, Kelly’s focus on the piece of paper. She looked up as she heard the door closing before looking back down to the paper. This simple piece of paper, a link to her seeing Erica again. A great love of hers. She took a deep breath as she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt torn. She didn’t know what to do. She put the piece of paper down on the coffee table, and walked back to the breakfast bar, picking up one of the photo albums her mother had just sent her. She opened it up, the first photo one of her, James and Erica, taken during a visit home. She traced her fingers over Erica’s face as more tears rolled down her cheeks. 

\------------

Things had been pretty hectic on the Supergirl front the last week, so Alex and Kara hadn’t really had time for some sisterly chat. They were taking this opportunity to catch up though, now that they’d eaten lunch with Skyler, and had then as promised, finally taken her to the soft play. Although Kara had been playing around with Skyler like a big kid, she was now sitting at the table with Alex, the sisters now getting to chat. “So, like are you saying you had the talk?” Kara questioned.

“What do you mean, the talk?” Alex scrunched her face up a little. 

“You know, _the talk._ ” Kara emphasised. 

“Oh right yeah, using emphasis really helped me out there,” Alex muttered. “I…we….” Alex exhaled lightly, rubbing the back of her head. “She said she wanted kids and we said we loved each other.” Alex got a goofy grin on her face, which didn’t go un-noticed by Kara. She smiled, glad to see her sister so happy again. There was a time not long after her break-up with Maggie that she never thought this day would be possible, so she was glad to be proven wrong. 

“So like, am I about to be asked to be maid of honour?” Kara grinned.

“We aren’t there yet,” Alex shook her head. “But do I see it? Of course.” 

“Oh my gosh,” Kara squealed as she clapped her hands together, causing a few parents to glance in her direction. She cleared her throat, before lowering her voice. “Alex, this is awesome. I’m so happy for you. And Kelly is great. I really like her.” 

“I really like her too, so I’m glad,” Alex said. “I’d hate it if the two of you didn’t get on.” 

“Well you’ve nothing to worry about there. She’s great,” Kara said. “So uh…I guess this means she will be introduced to Eliza soon?” Kara wondered when this would happen but figured it would be soon now she’d been introduced to Skyler. 

“Well I’ve just introduced her to my daughter, so I don’t want to scare her by suggesting she meets my mum so soon after, but I mean, sure, hopefully.” Alex answered.

“Isn’t Eliza coming to the city soon anyways?” Kara questioned. Although Eliza frequently visited, it had become more often now that Skyler was around. 

“Yeah, I think it’s next weekend or maybe the next, but soon for sure,” Alex answered. “I guess we’ll see what happens.” 

“Yeah,” Kara nodded. “Eliza is going to love her too, so don’t look so worried.” Kara assured her. 

“I hope so,” Alex murmured. “Anyways, enough about me. How are things with you? How’s Catco? And things with Lena?” 

“Urgh,” Kara sighed. “Catco is just….no. It’s making me not enjoy reporting. I just….I don’t know what to do, Alex.” 

“Well you are a great reporter,” Alex assured her. “I’m sure there are dozens of papers or magazines who’d snap up the chance to have Kara Danvers reporting for them.” Alex said.

“Yeah…I don’t know.” Kara shrugged. “And Lena…” Kara shook her head. “She doesn’t want to be friends anymore. I….I’ve apologised countless times, I….you know how it was. It’s dangerous to know the secret and she’s…..”

“I think she is over-reacting if you ask me.” Alex murmured. 

“Maybe, I don’t know,” Kara shrugged. “I just…I'm done apologising. It’s clear she doesn’t want to talk to me anymore, so…” Kara trailed off. She missed her friendship with Lena, but Lena didn’t want to be friends anymore. She’s tried numerous ways to fix things, but nothing worked. It was clear their friendship was over. 

“Well, I’m sorry,” Alex gave her an empathetic smile. “But speaking of the secret,” Alex lowered her voice, remembering they were in a public place. “Can I tell Kelly?” Alex knew she needed to tell Kelly. She wanted to spend her life with this woman and there could be no secrets. Even if this secret wasn’t directly her secret. 

“You can tell her,” Kara nodded. “She should know. I want her to know.” 

“Thanks.” Alex said as her eyes glanced over to the soft play area, scanning for her daughter. She smiled as she saw her going towards the big blue slide. Skyler loved slides. The bigger the better. 

“No problem.” Kara said, causing Alex to look back to her. Alex smiled at her sister. She was nervous for telling Kelly the Supergirl secret, but if she knew Kelly like she thought she did, then she knew she would take the news well, and completely understand why she hadn’t been told sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate comments/feedback. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly took a deep breath as she knocked on the door, feeling nervous for the conversation she wanted to have. She heard footstep from inside and exhaled as the door opened. “Hey, lil sis,” James smiled, giving his sister a hug. “Come in,” Kelly followed James into the apartment. “You want a coffee?” 

“I want something a lot stronger.” Kelly mumbled. 

James glanced over at his sister. “You okay?” James questioned, seeing by the look on her face that she was not okay. “You had an argument with Alex?” 

“No, no, Alex is great, Alex is….” Kelly pursed her lips. “It’s uh…oh God I don’t even think I can say it out loud.” Kelly exhaled as she sat down on the couch, her head shaking.

James looked concerned as he walked over to the cabinet, opening the bourbon and pouring two glasses. “It’s 5 O’clock somewhere, right?” James said, walking over to the couch and handing down a glass for Kelly. She took it in her hand and took a gulp, her face screwing up at the taste. “Is it Mum? Aunt Vi?”

“No,” Kelly spoke in a whisper for fear if she spoke any louder, she’d break into tears. She’d already cried enough. “I uh…..” Kelly exhaled again. “It’s uh….Ricki.” 

“Ricki?” James questioned as he sat next to his sister. “What about her?” James wondered. “Has something Alex has done or said reminded you of her or something?” 

“No, it’s more than that,” Kelly took a deep breath. She could feel her heart thudding. “I got a visit from Alston this morning,” Kelly told him, speaking slowly. “He said that Ricki was…he said she is alive.” 

James picked up on the quiver in his sister's voice. “What?” James sounded shocked. “But there was a funeral.” 

“I don’t know what….” Kelly shook her head. “She was held captive, I guess…uh….” Kelly cleared her throat. “She is here in National City and she wants to see me, and I don’t know what to do because I am in love with Alex. Alex is fantastic and I want….” Kelly pursed her lips, looking downwards as she stopped talking. “But this is Ricki. We were planning a wedding, we were…we had a life we wanted, and she was…” Kelly stopped once again. “We ended because I thought she was dead but she not and I…I don’t know what to do, James.” Kelly wasn’t sure when she started crying, but she wiped the tears from her cheeks as she waited on James to say something. 

“I’m uh…” James shook his head. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. That his sister’s fiancée was alive. He watched Kelly struggle to get over the loss. He tried to be there for her, to help her grieve, but Kelly shut herself away for a long time, taking a long time to even smile again, let alone get to the point where she was learning to live a life without Ricki, so to hear that was Ricki was alive and his sister’s pain and grief had been for nothing, wasn’t nice to hear. “I don’t know what to…they are sure?” 

“Positive,” Kelly sniffed back more tears. “She’s here in the city and she wants to see me and I…what do I do, James?” 

“Only you can decide what you want,” James told her. “I mean, you love Alex.” James said. He felt bad for Alex right now. He didn’t know what Ricki being alive would mean for her relationship. 

“I do. So, so, much.” Kelly told him. “But Ricki…she’s….”

“Do you still love her?” James questioned cautiously. 

“I mean, yeah, I….” Kelly bit her lip. “I love her. But am I _in_ love with her?” Kelly shrugged. “I….the way we ended, it’s not like I fell out of love with her,” Kelly admitted. “She’s Ricki, you know, Ricki.” 

James pursed his lips. It wasn’t a direct yes, but it wasn’t a no either. “Are you scared seeing her will bring it all back?” 

“No, maybe, I…..” Kelly sighed. “I guess so, yeah.” Kelly gave a little shrug as her eyes glossed over. 

“Oh Kelly.” James gently rubbed her back. He didn’t really know what to say. He saw how great Ricki and Kelly were together, but he also saw how happy Alex was with his sister, and likewise his sister with Alex. He could see they had something special, maybe even something better than she had with Ricki. It was just like they were meant to be with each other. 

“James, what do I do?” Kelly questioned. “Do I go meet her?” 

“I uh…” James cleared his throat. “I don’t know, I think only you know what you really want to do,” James said. “I mean just because you go meet her it doesn’t mean that you and Alex are over and you two are getting back together,” James pointed out. “It can just be to see her. Tell her you are happy she is safe,” James pointed out. “It’s been nearly 5 years, Kel. She’s got to know that there’s a chance you’ve moved on.” 

“Yeah.” Kelly was almost inaudible.

“What does Alex think?” James questioned. “Maybe you could go see her together.” 

“I uh…” Kelly shook her head as she cleared her throat. “I’ve not told her yet.” 

“Oh,” James replied. “Why do you think that is?” 

“Because I was told about it then I came here and she’s out with Kara today, I just…I’ve not had the chance to yet.” Kelly answered.

“Hmm.” James pursed his lips. 

“What if she….” Kelly stopped talking, her head shaking. “I uh….I need to decide what I am going to do first before I tell her anything.” Kelly said, finishing the bourbon in her hand before handing the glass out to James, indicating she was wanting another. 

\------------

Maggie turned the key in the lock, opening the door to the apartment. She looked unimpressed as she looked around the room, but this was the apartment that had been provided for her, and it wasn’t like she was paying anything for it. There was a double bed in the far corner, a kitchen area on the other side of the room. There was small table with two chairs around it by a window, and a two seater couch in front of a coffee table. “Looks like this is home for the next while, Sawyer,” Maggie mumbled as she walked into the small apartment, rolling her suitcase over to the bed. There was a small dresser for her clothes, with three drawers and a rail with a couple of coat hangers. She walked through the door, looking into the small bathroom. There was a toilet, sink and shower, but no bath, which slightly disappointed Maggie as she liked a nice hot bubble bath after a hard day policing. She walked out into the living area and over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, which was of course, empty. “I need to go to the store.” Maggie shut the fridge and pulled out her phone from her back pocket, going to call her old captain to let him know she was back in National City. 

\------------

On the Monday, the day after she’d been told the news, Kelly couldn’t focus at work, so she left at lunch time, telling Andrea she had a migraine. She’d text the number Alston had given her to get in contact with Ricki, fearing calling and hearing her voice would make her to emotional, but now she found herself standing outside of Ricki’s hotel room. She had to see her. She had to. She thought she’d never get to see her again, so she couldn’t give up this chance. She took another deep breath, something she’d been doing for the last few minutes, needing time before going into the room. “Right Kelly, c’mon,” Kelly murmured. “This is Erica. She was your first great love and she’s alive. She’s here to see you.” Kelly took a final deep breath before she shakily brought her hand up and gave a gentle knock on the door. She felt her stomach churn as she heard a squeal of excitement coming from inside the room, before the door quickly opened. 

“Peaches,” Ricki beamed as she flung her arms around Kelly, holding her tightly. “Oh my God I thought I’d never get to see you again. I have been dreaming about this day for so long,” Ricki said, her grip getting even tighter. “I missed you. I missed you every day. Not a day went by that I didn’t think about you.” Ricki pulled herself back, gazing into Kelly’s brown eyes. She smiled as she brought her hand up, lightly cupping her cheek. “I’ve missed this face.” Ricki said, a tremble in her voice as she felt a tear rolling down her cheek. Kelly stared at Ricki, her eyes blurring. She opened her mouth to talk, but no words came out. Ricki smiled at her before she leaned forward, pulling Kelly in for a kiss as her hand cupped the back of her head. The kiss came so quickly, and Kelly felt herself relaxing into it, if only for a split second, the emotions of seeing Ricki again the only thing running through her mind. 

“Ricki.” Kelly pulled away, realising the lips on hers weren’t Alex’s.

“Sorry,” Ricki cleared her throat. “I should let you at least get in the room first, right?” Ricki said, gesturing for Kelly to come inside. They walked into the room, Kelly looking around, her eyes not quite focusing on Ricki. 

“You can’t just….” Kelly shook her head. “I uh.…” Kelly glanced down, seeing Kelly still wore her engagement ring. “I’m sorry for what happened to you.” 

“It wasn’t like it was your fault,” Ricki spoke quickly, wrapping her arms around herself as she looked away from Kelly. “They uh….they want me to talk about it but the only professional I’d want to see is uh….you.” 

Kelly took a deep breath. Seeing Ricki alive after all this time was weird. She felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach as her heart fluttered. She looked up into Ricki’s eyes. Ricki usually had, big, brown eyes. They looked small. Lost. Empty. Like she was still afraid. “Ricki, I can’t.” Kelly shook her head.

“Peaches, please,” Ricki used her nickname for Kelly again. “It will help me. It will help us.” 

“I…” Kelly felt her heart flutter again at the idea of them being an us again. “There’s not really an us anymore, Erica.” 

Ricki’s face saddened. “What do you mean?” Ricki questioned. “We’re engaged.” 

“You died,” Kelly voice broke as a tear rolled down her cheek. “Grieving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do,” Kelly told her. “And it took me years, but I….I finally got myself to a good place and -”

“But you don’t need to think about that anymore,” Ricki told her. “I’m alive and I’m here, and I love you and I want to marry you and raise your babies,” Ricki stepped closer to Kelly, reaching her hand out to take hold of Kelly’s. Kelly felt herself allowing Ricki to hold it. She’d missed Ricki’s touch. “The life we always wanted post army, Kel,” Kelly knew Ricki holding on to what her life was before it happened was her way of getting through it. “We can have the life we dreamed of. We have our second chance. We’d be dumb not to take it.” 

Kelly avoided eye-contacted. “Things are different now, Ricki. It’s not as simple as picking up where we left off.” 

“Isn’t it?” Ricki questioned. “I know I have issues to get through, but you….you being by my side is what I need,” Ricki told her. “My amazing, psychologist fiancée to help with my PTSD and to help me feel like Erica Harkness again,” Ricki felt more tears rolling down her cheeks. “For you to tell me that I’m not damaged or unlovable after enduring years of beatings and the...the rapes.” 

“Ricki,” Kelly felt a tear roll down her cheek at hearing she’d been raped, probably more than once. “I’m sorry, I…that’s awful.” 

“Yeah,” Ricki cleared her throat. “But knowing I have you, I know I can get through this.” 

“Erica,” Kelly spoke softly, that flutter back in her heart. “I uhm….I don’t….I have a….” Kelly swallowed a lump in her throat, as she tried to tell her about Alex, but she couldn’t get the words out. All she could think about was how much she'd missed her. “I’ve missed you so much.” Kelly said, bursting into tears before pulling Ricki into a hug, Ricki holding onto her tightly as she kissed the top of her head. 

\------------

It was Tuesday and as promised to Skyler, Alex made plans for the two of them to see Kelly. They’d decided that Skyler could pick what they did on their date, so she’d picked going to Johnny Rockets for burgers and shakes, then she wanted to go to the playground. She’d also told Kelly to bring some pyjamas and a teddy so she could sleep over. About halfway through dinner, Alex got called into the DEO for an emergency, leaving Skyler with Kelly for a little bit of bonding and although she’d asked for her mummy a few times, she seemed happy enough to stay with Kelly. Kelly was enjoying this alone time with Skyler. She was a great kid and knew she wanted to be in her life. And Alex’s. She loved her. She knew she did, so she was confused as to why she hadn’t been able to tell her about Ricki. She’d tried, but then she closed up and couldn’t get any words out. She felt so conflicted. 

Kelly and Skyler were currently at the park, having just moved from the swings, Skyler saying she wanted to play on something else. As they were making their way to the monkey bars, Kelly heard a beep, indicating she had a message. She pulled her phone from her pocket, expecting it to be Alex, checking if everything was okay, but she saw Ricki's name flash on the screen. She bit her lip, that feeling of conflict back with her. _Hey Peaches, sorry if I was too full on yesterday. I know this must be a huge shock for you, having me come back from the dead. Can we meet again to talk? Ricki xo_. 

“Kelly, Kelly, watch me.” Skyler told her. Kelly looked from her phone, Skyler hanging from the monkey bars. 

“How did you get up there?” Kelly questioned. She’s only taken her eyes off her for a few seconds to look at the message. 

“I just did,” Skyler giggled before she reached her hand out to grab the second bar, but she was a little to short to get there. Kelly stepped forward and wrapped her arm around her stomach, holding her so she could move along the monkey bars. “That’s fun.” Skyler giggled as Kelly put her down once they'd reached the end.

“You want to do it again?” Kelly questioned. 

“No,” Skyler’s answer surprised Kelly a little. She played on the swing for ages, so only one go on the monkey bars didn’t seem right. “I go there.” Skyler pointed to big slide. 

“Let’s go then.” Kelly took a step forward and Skyler ran off as fast as her little legs could carry her. She climbed up the stairs of the slide, Kelly catching up with her, standing about halfway down the slide. 

“No, not there,” Skyler frowned. “There.” Skyler pointed to the bottom of the slide. Kelly moved so she was standing at the bottom, waiting for her to come down. 

“Right let’s go then.” Kelly said. 

“Look at me,” Skyler shouted. “I’m the tallest.” 

“Oh no, Skyler,” Kelly sounded concerned as she looked up at her, the little girl standing on the top of the slide. “Don’t stand up on the top. It’s dangerous.” 

“Oh.” Skyler giggled as she sat down and pushed her hands off the side, shooting off down to the bottom, falling right off and banging her bottom off the ground. 

“You okay?” Kelly questioned as she helped her back to her feet. 

“Yeah.” Skyler giggled again as she ran back to the stairs, climbing quickly up them, once again standing up on the top. 

“Skyler,” Kelly didn’t want to shout at her, but she didn’t want her to hurt herself. “Do you want to go home?” 

“No, I’m playing.” Skyler frowned.

“Then sit down please, good girl,” Kelly said, smiling as she saw Skyler was going to sit down, but she lost her balance and fell sideways. “Skyler.” Kelly squealed as she ran forward, but it all happened to fast for her to catch her, and Skyler crashed to the ground as she screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things might be about to get bumpy....

Alex ran down the corridor of the hospital as quickly as she could, feeling sick with worry for her daughter. Kelly called to say what had happened and that they were at the hospital, Alex obviously rushing there right away. She ran into the room she was told her daughter was in, relaxing slightly as she heard Skyler giggling at something Kelly was saying to her, although the square of medical gauze on her forehead did make her feel uneasy. “Mummy,” Skyler grinned as she spotted her. “I broke my head open.” 

“Aww sweetie.” Alex pulled her daughter into a hug. 

“Ouch, Mummy,” Skyler squealed. “My arm, my arm.” 

Alex looked to Kelly, seeing she looked distraught at what had happened to Skyler. “She’s been complaining it’s sore. The doctor said she’d come back once you got here.” 

“Oh right,” Alex looked down to her daughter again. “The doctor is coming back soon, okay?” Alex ran her hand over Skyler’s hair. 

“I’m so sorry,” Kelly apologised, as Alex looked back to her. “You trusted me with your daughter, and she ended up in hospital because of me.” 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Alex spoke softly, trying to reassure her girlfriend. 

“I was the adult responsible for her and she split her head open,” Kelly sounded like she was going to cry. “You are never going to trust me with her again.” 

Alex exhaled lightly as she walked over to Kelly and knelt down in front of her, her hand going onto her knees. “Babe, it was an accident. She has been told numerous times not to stand on the top of slides,” Alex light rubbed her knees as she spoke. “And kids get bumps and bruises all the time. This could have happened on my watch or Kara’s or my mum’s or Jade’s or J’onn’s,” Alex pointed out. “I love you and I trust you with her life,” Alex assured her, her hand going up and cupping Kelly’s cheek. “These things happen.” 

Kelly took a deep breath, nodding lightly. “I really am sorry though. I tried telling her not to but she….” Kelly shook her head. “I was so scared.” 

Alex smiled softly, rubbing Kelly’s cheek again. “That’s what kids do to you,” Alex told her. “And maybe this will finally make her stop standing on the top of them,” Alex said, glancing back to her daughter. “Hmmm, no more standing on the slide for you, huh?” 

“No,” Skyler answered sheepishly. “I just sit on my bum.” 

“Yeah,” Alex chuckled, looking over to the door as the doctor walked in. “Hey, I’m Alex Danvers. I’m Skyler’s mum.” Alex said as she stood to her feet and took a few steps towards the doctor. 

“Dr Reid,” She held her hand out for Alex to shake. “Skyler split her head open as a result of the fall. She’s got stitches and we’ve put a gauze over it as she keeps pulling at them.” 

Alex glanced to her daughter, her hand up at the gauze. “It’s itchy.” 

“Well you can’t touch it. You need to let it heal.” Alex told her, Skyler moving her hand away from her forehead, scowling at her mother because she clearly wanted to itch it. 

“She’s complaining about a sore wrist and won’t let me touch it, so I want to take her for an X-Ray if that’s okay with you?” Dr Reid questioned. 

“Uh yeah, sure.” Alex rubbed the back of her head. 

“You can come with her, if you’d like,” Dr Reid said, and Alex gave a nod. “And uh…you should tell your girlfriend not to be so hard on herself,” Dr Reid gestured in Kelly’s direction. “Kids and playgrounds make for falls and injuries.” 

“I already tried telling her that.” Alex replied. 

“And she did the right thing bringing her to A&E.” Dr Reid continued, giving Kelly a smile. Kelly still felt awful, but she managed a weak smile back.

“I’ll be right back.” Alex told her, helping Skyler down off the bed. The last thing she wanted was for Skyler to jump off it and injure herself even more. 

“We’ll go get this arm of yours looked at. How does that sound?” Dr Reid questioned, smiling down at Skyler. 

“No, no,” Skyler hid behind Alex. “No-one touch it.”

“They need to look at it,” Alex told her daughter. “They’re going to take a special photo of it.” 

“Oh,” Skyler sounded a little intrigued. “I see it too?” 

“Yeah, you’ll get to see it.” Alex told her, taking hold of her other hand, not risking even her taking a look at Skyler’s sore arm. 

“Okay we can go,” Skyler said, glancing at Dr Reid, still looking a little unsure of her. “Can Kelly come too?” Skyler questioned, looking over at Kelly, who was sitting on the chair next to the bed. 

“Uhm.” Alex pursed her lips, looking to Dr Reid questioningly. 

“It’s fine with me if Mummy says yes.” Dr Reid said. 

“Sure, she can come.” Alex said, Skyler giving a little jump, happy at the news that Kelly was getting to come to her X-Ray too. 

\------------

Alex and Kelly were watching a movie, Skyler up the stairs in her bed. She had a slight sprain in her wrist and was given a wrist brace to wear for a few days. She needed to go back to the hospital in 3 days’ time to get her stitches removed, and the doctor said she’d check her wrist then too. Alex felt like the atmosphere was a little off with Kelly. She felt it might have just been because of what happened with Skyler, but she had a nagging feeling it was something more than that. “Babe, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I…I’m fine.” Kelly murmured.

“Kel,” Alex sighed lightly. “You’ve been quiet all night.” 

“We’re watching a movie.” Kelly pointed to the TV. Alex pursed her lips as she leaned forward, hitting the pause button on the remote. 

“Right, now we are not,” Alex said. “Please, Kelly…you know you can talk to me about anything.” 

“I know, I….” Kelly pursed her lips, looking downwards. “I just feel so awful for what happened with Skyler.” 

Alex shook her head. “Even before that you were acting all quiet,” Alex said. “When we were having dinner, you just….you seemed like you were distant with me.” 

Kelly took a deep breath. “I’m sorry,” Kelly spoke quietly. “It’s uh…” Kelly’s bottom lip trembled, which didn’t go un-noticed by Alex.

“Babe, what is it?” Alex felt a little worried. Kelly was clearly bothered by something.

“Oh God, I ehm….” Kelly cleared her throat. She knew she just needed to rip the band-aid and say it. “It’s my fiancée,” Kelly spoke quietly. “My ex. My ex-fiancée. She’s been found alive.” Kelly did feel a relief wash over her as she told Alex. 

“Oh wow,” Alex widened her eyes as she put her hand on her chest, feeling her heart beating faster. She was not expecting Kelly to say that. “What….how….what?” 

“She was held captive,” Kelly explained what happened to Alex. “She was found and she’s here in National City.” 

“She’s here?” Alex sounded both shocked and worried. “Do you eh….” Alex swallowed nervously. “Do you want to see her?” Kelly pursed her lips as she averted her gaze from her girlfriend. “You’ve already seen her.” Alex mumbled, a wave of disappointment washing over her face. 

“I’m just so shocked,” Kelly admitted. “I -”

“When did you see her? How long have you known she was alive?” Alex questioned.

“Only since Sunday,” Kelly answered. “I was told on Sunday by my old friend, Alston. He is here too. I eh….I went to see her yesterday.” Kelly knew honesty was the best policy. She knew Alex deserved to know the whole truth. 

“What eh, what does….I mean,” Alex cleared her throat. “What does her being here mean?” Alex asked cautiously, not really sure she wanted the answer. She knew how hard it had been for Kelly to get over Erica’s death. 

“That she’s alive.” Kelly answered.

“C’mon Kel, you know I mean for us,” Alex replied. “I mean this is Erica. From what you’ve told me, she was your….” Alex trailed off, her head shaking. “I….are you going to see her again?” Alex felt her stomach lurch at the question, feeling herself welling up. 

“I don’t know,” Kelly murmured. “She wants us to meet again.” Kelly wasn’t making eye-contact with Alex, this a sign to her that she was scared to give her an honest answer. 

“Do you want to?” Alex asked.

“I….she….it’s….” Kelly couldn’t get any words out. She took a deep breath, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. “I don’t know what I want, I…I feel uhm…she’s Ricki, you know. We planned this whole life together and then I thought she was taken from me but now she’s back and -” 

“Did you tell her about me?” Alex questioned. 

“I uh,” Kelly shook her head, looking downwards. “I tried, I did, but I couldn’t….I didn’t know how to.” 

Alex pursed her lips as she stood up, taking a few steps away from the couch, running one hand over the other. “Are you still in love with her?” Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. 

“I…” Kelly pursed her lips. “I don’t know. Seeing her again, it uh…” Kelly exhaled lightly. “There was a kiss and it didn’t feel -”

“You kissed her?” Alex felt a sting in her heart.

“She kissed me.” Kelly replied quietly. 

“Did you kiss her back?” Alex asked, sounding hurt.

“Maybe, for like a second,” Kelly said, a tear rolling down Alex’s cheek. “But it wasn’t like with you, it was…” Kelly shook her head. “It didn’t feel like it used to.” 

“So then why couldn’t you tell her about me?” She knew it must have been hard for Kelly seeing Erica again after so long, but the fact she hadn’t told her she had a girlfriend did worry her. 

“I don’t know,” Kelly answered honestly, because she couldn’t explain why she’d failed to tell Erica she was in a relationship. “I’m just…this is so unexpected and I….I -”

“Kelly,” Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. “I get this is huge for you. You thought she was dead and now she is here, and I don’t want to stand in the way of that, no matter how much I love you,” Alex felt a tear roll down her cheek. “You deserve all the happiness in the world. Even if it’s not…” Alex paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to compose herself. “Even if it’s not with me.” As Alex spoke, her voice broke as more tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry.” Kelly apologised and Alex felt her heart breaking. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Alex squeaked, her vision blurring with the tears in her eyes. “It’s okay. Its not like you two broke up, you know, you -”

“No, no, no,” Kelly stood up, walking over to Alex. “I’m not saying that I want to be with Erica, I….I just…I don’t know,” Kelly put her hand onto Alex’s arm. “I love you so much. I want a life with you but then Ricki, she was my…” Kelly bit her lip. “I just….I don’t know, Alex. I feel so confused.” 

Alex looked into Kelly’s eyes. She could see she was torn. That it seemed she was in love with both women. “Then you need to go take some time to work out your feelings,” Alex told her, taking a few steps away from her girlfriend. “Obviously I want us to be together, but I don’t want to stand in the way of something.” 

“Alex.” Kelly shook her head as she felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

“You should go,” Alex squeaked as she wiped tears from her cheek. “I’m not breaking up with you, but uhm….for me and for Skye’s sake, Kel, you need to uhm…you need some space to figure out your feelings.” 

Kelly pursed her lips, giving a little nod. She knew Alex was right. She did need to work out how she felt about everything and if the joy she was feeling at Erica being back was because she could have a second chance at love and a life with her, or if all she wanted was to be friends with Erica, and have the life she wanted with Alex. “I do love you, Alex. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” Alex sniffed back more tears as Kelly walked towards her and pulled her in for a hug. They held each other tightly, Alex hoping that Kelly’s confusion was just an initial reaction to Erica turning up again, but that deep down, the only person Kelly wanted to be with, would be her. 

\------------

“Kara, Kara,” Skyler screeched as she ran into her apartment. “I broke my head.” 

“I know. I heard all about that,” Kara said, looking down to her niece. “You silly little skittle.” Kara bent down to Skyler’s level, rubbing the side of her arm as Skyler gave a little giggle. 

“I got this on,” Skyler said, looking to her wrist brace. “It’s purple like my favourite colour,” Skyler said, Kara giving a little nod. “It’s making it not sore.” 

“Well that’s a good thing then,” Kara said, smiling at her niece. Skyler nodded, her gaze on her wrist brace. “You want to go watch TV?” Kara questioned. “Paw Patrol is on.” 

“Oh yes.” Skyler cheered as she ran over to the couch so she could sit down to watch it. 

“You’ve been watching Paw Patrol?” Alex questioned as Kara straightened herself up.

“No, no,” Kara shook her head. “I knew you were coming around this time, so I put it on for her,” Kara said, Alex pursing her lips as her eyebrow raised, not sure if she believed her sister or not. “So, anyways, how was it with Kelly last night?” Kara questioned. “How did telling her go?” Kara was referring to Alex going to tell Kelly about her being Supergirl. After Alex got permission from Kara to do it, she said she’d do it the next time she saw her, which was the day before. 

“Uh,” Alex rubbed the back of her head. “I didn’t tell her.” 

“Oh.” Kara looked a little surprised. “I thought you said you were going to.” 

“I did….I was going to, but eh….” Alex took a deep breath, already feeling herself welling up. “The night ended up going a bit differently than expected.” 

“What, with Skyler ending up at the hospital?” Kara questioned. “That was an accident. Surely you don’t blame Kelly?” 

“Of course I don’t,” Alex gestured for Kara to move further away from Skyler with her. Skyler was sitting watching her favourite TV Show so she wouldn’t hear anything they’d say, but she still didn’t want to risk it. “Uhm…” Alex took a moment to compose herself, Kara feeling worried.

“Is everything okay with you two?” Kara questioned, picking up something wasn’t right.

“I honestly don’t know,” Alex shrugged. “Her ex-fiancée the one who was supposed to be dead isn’t actually dead and she is here in National City and probably wants to get back together and Kelly is confused and I love her so much but I don’t want to be second choice you know if she really wants to be with Erica then all I want is for her to be happy and if she is going to have that with Erica then who am I to stand in the way I mean they didn’t really break up did they so I’m like the other -”

“Okay Alex, breathe,” Kara said, her hand going onto Alex’s arm, causing Alex to take a breath and stop rambling. “Let’s start again,” Kara told her. “Erica is alive?” Kara sounded shocked at she said it. 

“Mmm hmm,” Alex nodded. “And I love her so much, but she is confused. What if she goes back to her?” 

“I uh….” Kara cleared her throat. “I know she loves you. And she thinks Skyler is great,” Kara said. “I think she’d be crazy to give up what you have.” 

“But she was going to marry this woman,” Alex reminded her sister. “And they didn’t split up. Erica was believed to have died.” 

“Well yeah,” Kara pursed her lips. “But even if she was still alive, if she was never believed to have died, you don’t know that they’d still be together right now,” Kara said. “They could have broken up before the wedding, they could have gotten divorced and you and Kelly could still have met and been together.” 

“That’s a very negative way of looking at it.” Alex murmured. 

“As opposed to you thinking just because Erica showed up Kelly is going to break-up with you and run off with her?” Kara questioned. “I know this must be a shock for her, but she’s probably in a different place now to when she was with Erica,” Kara said. “Has she actually said she wants to get back together with her?” 

“Well, no,” Alex answered. “But she said she was confused. There was a kiss. It’s clear that Erica wants to get back together with her.” 

“What Erica wants doesn’t matter to you,” Kara told her. “Kelly is all that matters, and I have faith she isn’t going to throw away what she’s got with you for a what could have been with Erica.” 

“I hope you are right because I really love her, and I don’t want us to be over.” Alex’s vision blurred as she spoke, and her bottom lip started to tremble. Kara exhaled lightly, before giving her sister an empathetic smile as she pulled her in for a hug.

\-----------

After spending the afternoon with Kara, Alex went home to get Arlo, so they could take him for a nice long walk and a run around at the park. Arlo was off the lead, enjoying have a run around. Alex was walking along the park path, Skyler with her little hand in her mothers. “Can I play on the slide?” Skyler questioned, giving a little skip as she spoke. 

“Only if you sit on your bum.” Alex said, Skyler giving a little nod.

“I wills,” Skyler answered. “I don’t want to break my head open again.” 

“No, we don’t want that do we?” Alex questioned. 

“Nuh-uh,” Skyler said. “But where Arlo go?” Skyler questioned, pointing to Arlo who was running over to them. The dog not allowed in the fenced off playground area. 

“Uh,” Alex rubbed the back of her head. “He’ll be fine running outside for a little bit. I’ll watch the both of you,” Alex said, and Skyler smiled, happy with the answer. “But we can’t play for long okay. We need to go home for dinner soon.” 

“Oh. Is Kelly coming for dinner?” Skyler questioned hopefully. 

“No.” Alex answered. 

“Why?” Skyler sighed.

“Because she’s not okay. She’s very busy so you probably won’t see her a lot right now.” Alex said, biting her lip as she looked out into the distance, a pang in her heart. 

Skyler furrowed her eyebrows, not looking impressed with her mother’s answer. “Please. Oh please Mummy can she come?” 

“Maybe soon, okay.” Alex answered sharper than she intended, which startled Skyler. She gave a little jump as she pulled her hand from her mother’s. 

“Don’t shout.” Skyler huffed as she ran off after Arlo, who’d found a stick to play with, Alex having forgotten to bring a ball for him to play fetch with. 

“Sorry sweetie.” Alex shouted out to her daughter, but she didn’t look back, she was too busy fighting for the stick from Arlo’s mouth. Alex sighed lightly as she kept walking slowly. Her thoughts went to Kelly, and what she was doing. Was she with Erica? Was she at home? Was she getting advice from James or Nia? She clicked her tongue as she shook her head, feeling her eyes well up. She loved her so much, but she didn’t want to stand in the way of what could have been for Kelly and Erica. She wanted to fight for her, but she also wanted Kelly to do what she wanted, not be influenced by her. She came out of her thoughts when she noticed a woman running towards her. “No, it can’t be….” Alex spoke her thoughts out loud. The woman looked a lot like Maggie, but the last Alex knew, she was living and working in San Francisco. 

The woman slowed to a stop, Alex realising she too had come to a stop. “Alex.” Maggie smiled. “Wow, hey.” 

“Uh….” Alex was completely shocked. She didn’t think she’d see Maggie again. “Maggie…what a surprise,” Alex felt herself giving the woman a hug before she even realised she was doing it. “How are you? What are you doing here?” 

“Well to answer your first question, I’m good thanks and you?” Maggie questioned.

“Uh yeah, yeah I’m….” Alex pursed her lips. She wasn’t really okay. She was upset about the whole Kelly/Erica situation, but felt that’s not something she needed to bring up right now. Not to Maggie. Not to her ex-fiancée. “I’m alright.” Alex said, her eyes glancing over to Skyler and Arlo before looking back to Maggie. “Are you living here again?” 

“For now,” Maggie nodded, her breathing still a little heavy from her run. “So -” Maggie was about to talk again but got cut off. 

“Mummy,” Skyler screeched as she ran up to Alex. “Arlo won’t let my play.” Skyler pouted sadly before she looked to Maggie, Maggie looking down to her.

“Uh, this is my daughter.” Alex put her hand the top of Skyler’s head. 

“Wow you have a child,” Maggie smiled, feeling pleased for Alex. Pleased that something came from the reason they broke up. “There’d be no mistaking her for anyone else’s. She’s gorgeous. She looks just like you.” 

“Thanks,” Alex returned the smile as Skyler hid herself against Alex’s leg. “And that’s Arlo.” Alex added as he was sniffing at Maggie. 

“The child and the dog,” Maggie looked down at Arlo. “Looks like you’ve got everything you always wanted,” Maggie said. “Do you have uh…” Maggie sucked in her bottom lip as she rubbed the back of her head. “Are you doing it alone or is there a lucky woman in your life?” 

Alex bit her lip. “That’s ehm…” Alex cleared her throat. 

“Sorry, it’s not my business.” Maggie said. 

“No, I wasn’t going to say that,” Alex waved her hand out in front of her as she shook her head. “I mean I’m…well she….” Alex sighed. 

“It’s complicated?” Maggie questioned and Alex gave a little nod. 

“Yeah, you could say that.” Alex murmured, before looking down to Skyler, who was pulling at her hand. 

“Can we go to the playground now?” Skyler questioned.

“Wait just now sweetie, Mummy is talking to an old friend.” Alex told her. 

Maggie felt like she was being punched in the gut by being referred to as no more that an ‘old friend’, but then of course the child was only young and probably didn’t understand the terms girlfriend or fiancée anyways. “Uh no it’s fine. I’ll let you get going,” Maggie said. “But uh…I’ll see you around, Danvers.” Maggie said, a smile on her face before she ran off, Alex turning to watch her for a moment, shocked to see her again after all this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things need to get worse before they get better.....

Kelly was sitting on her couch, looking down to her phone. She’d had a message written; one she was wanting to send Alex for quite some time now. It was a simple message asking how she and Skyler were, and if she’d like to meet for some lunch soon, but she didn’t know if she should send it. It has been almost a week since Alex told her to take space and time to think about what she wanted, and if she was going to be truthful, as much as she loved and wanted a life with Alex, part of her wanted to see if that spark was still there with Erica. To see if they could have what they once did. She bit her lip, looking over to the door as her doorbell went. She put her phone down on the coffee table, before standing up and walking over to the door to her apartment. She opened the door, surprised to see Erica standing at the other side. “Ricki,” Kelly widened her eyes. “What are you doing here?” 

“Not quite the welcome I was expecting.” Ricki murmured. “I thought you would be happy to see me.” 

“Of course I am,” Kelly couldn’t deny her heart gave a little flutter when she saw it was her. “I just….” Kelly rubbed the back of her head. “How did you know where I lived?” 

“I uh….I may have gone through Alston’s things,” Ricki admitted. “But I wanted to see you again and you never answered my text, so…” 

“Well no, sorry,” Kelly pursed her lips, averting her gaze from Ricki. “I just…I don’t know if seeing you again is a good idea.” 

Ricki looked disappointed. “Can I ask why?” Ricki questioned. “I don’t…..I don’t want us to be over.” 

Kelly exhaled lightly, gesturing for her to come into the apartment. Ricki walked in, leaving the door slightly ajar as she looked around the room. “Nice pad,” Ricki smiled softly. “Uh….you have a house mate?” Ricki looked towards the hooks by the door, a black leather jacket hanging from one, this not really something she’d ever seen Kelly wear. 

“No,” Kelly answered. “It belongs to Alex. She eh….she left it here last week.” 

“Who’s Alex?” Ricki wondered.

Kelly took a deep breath, still finding the idea of telling her this hard. “She is my girlfriend.” Kelly spoke quickly and quietly.

“Oh,” Ricki felt her stomach drop in disappointment. “But we are engaged.” 

“We were,” Kelly corrected her. “I thought you were dead, Ricki. I had to move on.” Kelly didn’t make eye contact with Ricki. 

“Are you two serious?” Ricki questioned. 

“Uhm,” Kelly nodded. “We are pretty serious. I’ve recently met her daughter and we are coming up 6 months together next week.” 

Ricki pursed her lips, looking downwards, disappointed with her answer. “Do you see a future with her? Are you…..you are going to be long term?” 

“I hoped to spend the rest of my life with her.” Kelly murmured. 

“Hoped?” Ricki felt a little glimmer of hope. “You don’t anymore?” 

“I don’t….” Kelly shrugged. “You’ve just thrown my thoughts a little.” Kelly admitted, seeing a smile break onto Ricki’s face. 

“Peaches, I…” Ricki stepped a little closer to her. “What we had; that doesn’t come around often and we have the chance to get it back. To continue our great love story,” Ricki reached out, her hands taking Kelly’s in hers and squeezing them gently. “I know you must be conflicted over this Alex chick, but sweets, this is us,” Ricki smiled softly at her, bringing her hand up and placing a soft kiss on it. “How I’ve missed these hands,” Ricki brought her other hand up, kissing it too. “And these arms,” Ricki said, her hands dropping Kelly’s so she could run her hands up Kelly’s arms. “And this face,” Ricki cupped Kelly’s cheeks, smiling as Kelly smiled back at her, a tear escaping her eye. “And these lips,” Ricki gently traced her thumb over Kelly’s lips. “Oh Kelly, I…” Ricki mumbled before she brought herself closer to her, her lips capturing Kelly’s in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around her, her hands caressing her back. 

Kelly felt herself getting lost in the moment, getting dragged into the kiss as it deepened, which may explain why the knock at the door and the calling out of her name went unheard. She felt the familiar taste as her hands rested around Ricki’s waist, but what she didn’t feel was that spark. That flutter in her stomach that she got every time she kissed Alex. Sure, she’d felt pangs and flutters when she saw Ricki, but really kissing her let her see that it was for no more than the joy of her being alive. She knew she didn’t want to give things with Ricki another go. She was happy Ricki was alive and she wanted her to be happy, but with someone else. She wanted Alex and she knew that now. 

“Well I see you’ve made your choice.” Alex sounded hurt, as Kelly was startled, pulling back from the kiss to look at her. 

“Alex,” Kelly look surprised to see her. She totally missed the knock at the door. “No, Alex, I swear I…” Kelly shook her head, moving herself away from Ricki, and closer to Alex. 

“You could have at least let me know first.” Alex looked like she was about to burst into tears as she eyed-up Ricki. She was taller than Kelly, taller than she was. She had big, brown eyes, and dark brown curly hair that had been pulled back in a tight ponytail. She wasn’t as black as Kelly was, Alex figuring she was probably of mixed race. 

“Alex, please believe me, she kissed me. I told her about you. I told her…” Kelly trailed off, her lips pursing. “She kissed me; I swear.” 

“It didn’t look one-sided.” Alex retorted. 

“I’m sorry,” Kelly apologised. “Let’s just all sit down and talk this through.” 

“The way I see it, there’s nothing left to talk about.” Alex spat as she turned and left the apartment. 

“Alex, please. I love you. I want you,” Kelly said, chasing her out of the apartment into the corridor. “Alex.” Kelly shouted out as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked around to Ricki.

“Let her go,” Ricki told her. “Talking to her now….” Ricki shook her head. “Things aren’t going to go how you want them too. She needs time to calm down.” 

Kelly pursed her lips, knowing Ricki was probably right. She gave a little nod as she followed Ricki back into her apartment, Ricki looking back down the now empty corridor, a sly smile appearing on her face. 

\------------

Alex picked up the shot glass, downing the scotch in one quick gulp. She banged it down on the bar, before she picked up the next glass, quickly downing that one also. She picked up the third glass and downed it too, the glass banging back on the bar top with quite some force. “Oh, this isn’t looking good.” Alex heard her voice, not even bothering to look around to her. She picked up her bottle of beer and took a long gulp as Maggie gestured to the bar man for him to bring more shots and a beer for herself. “Let me guess,” Maggie said as she sat up on the bar stool next to Alex. “This about ‘it’s complicated?’” 

Alex nodded before taking another drink of her beer. “I think we might be over.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Maggie looked to the bar man as he put the shots and bottle of beer down. “Thanks, just start a tab for me,” The man nodded, before he walked away. “Do you want to talk about it?” Maggie questioned, looking back to her ex-fiancée as she picked up a shot.

“No,” Alex picked up one of the shot glasses. “I want to drink.” 

“Still drinking away your feelings, huh?” Maggie questioned, putting her shot glass down on the bar. “Not much has changed.” Maggie murmured, the pair of them picking up another shot to take. 

“You’re one to talk,” Alex muttered as she slammed the glass down on the bar top. “Besides, things have changed. I have a house and a daughter and a dog,” Alex said. “And I am Director Danvers now, I’ll have you know.” As Alex spoke, she poked Maggie’s shoulder. 

“Oh wow,” Maggie looked impressed, but knew one day Alex would have ended up running the DEO. “Do you get to boss J’onn around now?” Maggie asked, a cheeky grin appearing on her face. 

“He has his own PI business,” Alex told her. “But Martian Manhunter does help out from time to time,” Alex picked up another shot, gesturing for Maggie to do the same. They clinked the glasses together before taking back the shot. “So, Sawyer, what brings you back to National City?” Alex wondered. 

“Work,” Maggie told her. “An old case opened up again and Sullivan wanted me back to work on it.” Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod, staring into Maggie’s expressive eyes as she bit her lip.

“You still in San Francisco?” Alex asked. 

“No, no,” Maggie shook her head. “I’m over in Boston. I work in narcotics now, so a lot more gangs and drug raids than alien invasions but I love it, it’s great.” Maggie smiled.

“You have someone waiting for you in Boston?” Alex questioned. 

“No,” Maggie shook her head. “I’ve dated. I’ve had some relationships but nothing like I had with uh.…” Maggie cleared her throat before taking a long drink of her beer.

Alex twisted her lip as she stared at Maggie for a moment. “Pool table is free,” Alex slipped down from the bar stool. “C’mon, how about a game for old times sake?” 

“Sure,” Maggie got down from her stool and followed Alex over to the table, watching as she racked up. “You play with your girlfri-,” Maggie cut herself off, mid-word. She knew they were having some kind of trouble so didn’t know what to refer to her as. 

“Her name is Kelly and no,” Alex shook her head. “Well, not a lot. She sucks at this more than you do.” Alex said, picking up a pool cue. 

“So how did you two meet?” Maggie asked, watching as Alex put the white ball in its spot. Alex pursed her lips, handing a pool cue out for Maggie to take. “What?” Maggie questioned, seeing the look on Alex’s face. “Someone very wise once told me that talking about things helps.” Maggie gave her a smile as she spoke. 

Alex exhaled lightly. “James got shot,” Alex said, Maggie widening her eyes in shock. “He’s fine,” Alex answered before Maggie could even ask. “Uh….Kelly is James’ sister, she came to see him and then she kinda just stayed.”

“Right,” Maggie nodded. “Have you been together long?” 

“Six months next week,” Alex answered. “I uh….I’ve just introduced her to Skyler – my daughter,” Alex got a huge grin on her face as she mentioned her daughter, which made Maggie smile. “But her uhm….” Alex rubbed the back of her head. “Oh, if I am going to talk about this then I am going to need more shots,” Alex rested her pool cue against the table. “You can break. “I’ll be back soon.” Alex said, making her way over to the bar. Maggie watched her walking away, a smile on her face as she felt her heart flutter. Being here, in the alien bar drinking and playing pool with Alex again felt like the most normal thing in the world. 

\------------

James knocked on the door, it not taking long for there to be an answer. “James,” Kara smiled at her friend. “Come in.” 

James walked into the apartment, looking to Skyler who was colouring at the coffee table. “Alex been called to work?” James questioned but then immediately thought it was a stupid question, becasue if Alex was called into the DEO, Supergirl would most likely be there too. 

“Uh no,” Kara answered. “She said she was going to talk to Kelly.” Kara told him. 

James pursed his lips as he gave a little nod. He knew Erica had threw a spanner in the works and had caused a rift in the relationship. “I loved Erica. I thought she was great,” James said. “But, I hope Kel and Alex work it out. I mean, I hope Kelly doesn’t throw away what they have. I’ve never seen Kelly so happy and I couldn’t ask for a better woman to be with my sister. Alex is great and she treats her right.” 

“Me either with Alex,” Kara replied, glancing over to Skyler who was sticking her tongue out as she coloured, obviously concentrating very hard at what she was doing. “She’s been here a few hours now though, so I hope that’s a good sign.” Kara did have Jade’s number, just in case she needed to go be Supergirl and someone else was needed to look after Skyler. 

“Hmm,” James nodded. “So, Kara uhm….” James cleared his throat, feeling a little nervous. “How’s things at the magazine?” 

“Pfft,” Kara sighed. “Andrea wants me to write a piece on Spring’s Best Buys,” Kara sounded horrified. “I’m not a fashion writer. I don’t want to write about skirts and which bikini would be best on someone.” 

“No that’s not quite the calibre your readers are used to.” James said. 

“I’d like to think not.” Kara murmured.

“Well, I do have a proposition for you,” James told her, Kara looking a little intrigued. “Well you know how I left the magazine and I’ve been doing some soul searching of what my next move should be?” 

“Yeah,” Kara nodded. 

“Well,” James took a deep breath. “Although I toyed with the idea of leaving town, I’ve decided everyone I love – bar my mum and aunt – are here so I want to stay in the city.” 

“Good,” Kara smiled. “I hate for you to leave.” 

James smiled softly. “I want to open my own paper, magazine….whatever,” James said. “I can get back into the photography side of things.” James said, Kara widening her eyes, looking impressed. 

“Sounds like a good business venture,” Kara told her. “I’m sure you could do it no problem.” 

“Thanks for the confidence,” James appreciated his friends support. “But I’d obviously need some writers and you, Kara Danvers, are my first choice.”

“Wow,” Kara felt a little surprised. “Uh….James I…..” 

“You’d get to write about what you’d want again. As long as there is an article on my table every month you’d pretty much have free reign,” James told her, seeing by the look on her face that Kara looked very interested. “And you don’t need to worry about your other commitments,” James added, knowing being Supergirl could affect the time she had for reporting. “Like I said, as long as I get my monthly article, you can choose your own hours.” 

“Uhm…” Kara rubbed the back of her head. She wasn’t going to lie; this was sounded very appealing. “A couple of questions. How are you going to afford to set up your own publication? And you are going to need more staff than just me. How will you find good reporters willing to work for an unknown publication?” 

“Valid questions,” James told her. “So, I have a meeting at the bank next week to see about a business grant,” James explained. “And I know of at least 3 others who aren’t happy with Andrea. I think I have a shot at getting them to work for me,” Kara nodded lightly, biting her lip. “I know it’s a big ask. Leaving a secure job for the unknown, but just think about it. It’s all I am asking.” 

“I will, it’s definitely appealing.” Kara told him, James smiling, hoping that his business idea would work, and that Kara would come and work with him.

\------------

“Alex.” Kelly sounded hopeful as she heard a knock at her door. She rushed across the apartment and pulled the door opened, her heart sinking as she saw Erica standing at the other side. 

“Sorry, I know you told me to leave, but I….I just….can I come in?” Kelly sighed as she let Erica into her apartment. They walked over to the seating area, both of them taking a seat. Kelly never said anything, she was just sitting there waiting for Ricki to talk again. “I’m sorry,” Ricki said. “Just showing up here, expecting us to be us and acting like the life you have now doesn’t matter at all,” Ricki said. “I’m sorry. Have I ruined things with you and Alex?” 

“I don’t know,” Kelly shrugged. “I uh…I went to see her even though you told me not to and uh….well she wasn’t home and I tried calling her but she….” Kelly pursed her lips, looking downwards. “There was no answer.” 

“Is there anywhere else you think she might be?” Ricki asked. 

“A few places,” Kelly nodded. “But she clearly wants to be left alone. She is stubborn and I don’t want to make things worse than they already are.” Kelly sounded disappointed as she spoke. 

“I’m sorry.” Ricki apologised again. 

Kelly gave a little shrug as she felt herself welling up with tears. “She’s just hurt,” Kelly told her. “I mean, I’ve kissed you twice, I’ve told her I don’t know what I want, I….she…” Kelly shook her head as she trailed off. “I don’t blame her for ignoring me.” 

“This is all my fault,” Ricki admitted. “And if there is anything I can do to fix things, please, Peaches, let me make it right for you.” 

“You’ve changed your tune all of a sudden.” Kelly noticed. 

“I can see I’ve lost you.” Ricki felt her heart breaking, but she couldn’t blame Kelly. Five years was a long time and she had every right to move on. 

“I do love you, Ricki. I’ll always love you,” Kelly said as a tear rolled down her cheek. “And I can be here for you as a friend and a professional because you clearly need to talk about what happened out there,” Kelly told her. “But I’m in love with Alex. I want to be with Alex.” 

“I know you do,” Ricki wiped a tear from her cheek. “I’ll stop this. I’ll stop trying to get you back because I know your heart belongs to her.” Ricki’s voice broke as she spoke the words. 

“You really mean that?” Kelly questioned, feeling her heart pang. As much as she loved and wanted to be with Alex, rejecting Ricki was killing her. 

“Well I’m going to try my hardest,” Ricki said. “And if it’s not going to be too weird, then I’ll take you up on the offer of being my professional. I know I do need to talk about things that happened and maybe that will bring me closure for our relationship.” Ricki didn’t sound sure she wanted closure, but Kelly had to believe her did. She had to believe all she now wanted from her was a professional’s help with what she’d been through. 

“Well we can try,” Kelly told her. “My schedule is pretty full, but I’ll see if I can move some things around for you.” 

“Can’t we do it here?” Ricki questioned. “I’d feel more comfortable talking here than in an office,” Ricki said. “Please Peaches.” Ricki leaned forward, her hand going on top of Kelly, rubbing it gently. Kelly looked downwards, her lips pursing before she gave a cautious nod, Ricki smiling in response. 

\------------

Maggie and Alex stumbled into the apartment Maggie was currently calling home. Alex took off her leather jacket, throwing it to the floor before taking her boot’s off, stumbling a little as she tried to balance herself. “This is….basic.” Alex said, looking over to Maggie who’d done the same with her jacket and was also taking her boots off. 

“Yeah but it has what I need.” Maggie murmured as she watched Alex walk over to the fridge. 

“It doesn’t have beer,” Alex frowned as she eyed-up the groceries in the fridge. A bell pepper, a pot of Greek style yoghurt and some tiramisu. “Seriously, you and tiramisu.” Alex shook her head as she closed the fridge. 

“You are not touching my tiramisu,” Maggie scolded as she walked over to the kitchen. “And I don’t have beer, but I got scotch,” Maggie picked up the bottle from the breakfast bar, waving it in front of Alex. “Mugs in there.” Maggie gestured to a cupboard. 

“Mugs?” Alex looked back to Maggie, confused as to why they’d be using mugs for alcohol.

“Like you said, it’s basic,” Maggie murmured. “But scotch is scotch. Doesn’t matter where you drink it from.” 

“I guess not,” Alex stumbled slightly as she brought the mugs over to the breakfast bar. “Get pouring, Sawyer.” Alex slurred a little. Maggie smiled softly, feeling her heart flutter as she looked at Alex. She was so beautiful. She knew it was wrong to want to kiss her, she knew it wouldn’t be a good idea, but she couldn’t help herself. She knew she couldn’t fighter her urge off much longer. She cleared her throat and shook her head, before opening the bottle, pouring a very generous amount into each mug. “What you thinking?” Alex questioned, moving around the breakfast bar, shortening the distance between her and Maggie. 

“Nothing.” Maggie shook her head, taking a drink of her scotch, grabbing onto the breakfast bar as she swayed a little, both women clearly having had a little too much alcohol already. 

“C’mon, I know you,” Alex told her. “I know you are uh….” Alex cleared her throat. “I think I know what you are….but….” Alex shook her head. 

“I know,” Maggie cleared her throat as both women put their mugs down. “It wouldn’t be….” Maggie shook her head, the gap between them so small that their bodies were almost touching. Alex brought her hand up and gently tucked Maggie’s hair behind her ear, the vision of both the women blurring slightly with the alcohol they’d consumed that evening. Maggie took this opportunity to go in for the kiss. It was quick and soft, before she pulled back, looking up at Alex. Alex licked her lip, before kissing Maggie again as they pulled at each other’s clothes, Maggie pulling Alex towards the bed as the kiss grew in passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/feedback are always appreciated..... :) 
> 
> p.s. - I am a believer in Dansen endgame.... ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Alex opened her eyes, smiling as she felt an arm draped over her. She put her hand on top of the hand that was resting over her stomach, before she widened her eyes and jumped out of the bed. “Oh shit oh shit oh shit.” Alex cursed as she fumbled around the dimly lit room, looking for her clothes. 

“If you are trying to sneak away you are going to have to be quieter than that.” Maggie murmured as she sat up in the bed, holding the bed covers to her body with one hand as Alex pulled up her panties before reaching for her bra.

“No, I….” Alex turned around, as she clasped her bra shut, Maggie staring at her bare back. “I’m sorry, I just…..last night was bad. It was so bad.” 

“Gee thanks,” Maggie murmured. “Didn’t hear you complaining last night.” 

“No, not the sex,” Alex explained. “The sex was….” Alex bit her lip. “It shouldn’t have happened. I….Kelly, she’s…oh God, what have I done?” Alex sounded like she was on the verge of tears as she put her jeans on.

“In all fairness you said you and Kelly were pretty much over and she cheated on you first.” Maggie justified. 

“We haven’t officially broken up,” Alex buttoned up her shirt as she turned to face Maggie. “And she didn’t cheat, not really. It was just a couple of stupid kisses,” Alex’s bottom lip trembled. “I cheated. I full on had sex with a woman who is not my girlfriend.” 

“To be fair, I was your girlfriend at one point.” Maggie mumbled.

“Maggie this isn’t a joke,” Alex sounded annoyed. “I love her so much. I….” Alex twisted her lip as she shook her head, angry with herself for letting the night before happen. 

“Sorry,” Maggie cleared her throat as she pointed to the middle drawer on her dresser. Alex pulled it open and took out a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt, guessing that this is what Maggie wanted her to do. She threw them over to her, before looking for her phone as Maggie put the clothes on. “And you know, this doesn’t have to mean you two are over,” Maggie said as she got out of the bed. “You two can still work this out. You’ve both done wrong so maybe you can -”

“You can’t compare this,” Alex shook her head, not bothering to listen to what Maggie was going to suggest. “I was the one who told her to figure out what she wanted. If she needed to kiss Erica to see that then fine,” Alex murmured, as she was looking around for her phone. “I’ve ruined us by being so stupid. I…I shouldn’t have let us go all the way.” 

“Well you weren’t alone last night,” Maggie spotted Alex’s phone poking out from under the bedside table. She gestured to it, Alex leaning down to pick it up. “I should have stopped it. I uh…” Maggie sucked in her bottom lip as she rubbed the back of her head. “I guess I was just having too much fun…uh….” Maggie cleared her throat. “It just felt so right being with you again.” 

Alex couldn’t deny the familiarity she felt. The connection clearly still there with Maggie. “Still doesn’t make it right,” Alex mumbled as she looked to her phone. She was on 7 per cent battery. She had 3 missed calls from Kara and 4 texts from her and a text and a missed call from Kelly. She felt her eyes welling up as she saw Kelly’s name. 

_Alex, I’m sorry for what you saw, but I love you. I want to be with you. Please just call me back and we can meet and talk this over. I love you so much. Xox_

She felt her heart breaking as she wiped a tear from her cheek. She knew if she told Kelly what happened, they’d most likely be over and she didn’t want that. She cleared her throat before looking at the messages from her sister.

_Hey, hope all is going well with you and Kelly. I’ve given Skyler some dinner and now she wants a bath. Should I just keep her here for the night? X_

_Alex, where are you? I hope not hearing from you is a good sign. All is good with little skittle, we are watching The Jungle Book. X_

_Skye wouldn’t settle without her koala, so I’ve taken her back to your place. Still taking your silence as a good sign, but if I don’t hear from you soon, I’m sending out a search party! X_

_P.S. I ate all your cookies._

Alex looked back up to Maggie as she put her phone into her back pocket. “I have to go,” Alex spoke quietly, and Maggie gave a little nod, following her across to the door. She watched her as she put on her boots before she picked her jacket up off the floor. “I uh….” Alex cleared her throat. “Bye.” Alex said, as she opened the door and let herself out.

“Bye,” Maggie replied as the door closed, Maggie feeling a flutter in her heart. “See you around, Danvers.” Maggie mumbled as she leaned her head against the door and sighed, a part of her hoping she and Alex would hook up again. 

\------------

Kelly wrapped on the door, the knocking getting louder and louder till there was an answer. “Kelly,” James groaned. “Do you have any idea what time it is?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know it’s early,” Kelly murmured as she walked into the apartment. “I needed to talk to someone about Ricki.” 

“Well, why me?” James yawned. “Don’t you have girlfriends for this? Go bug Nia.” 

“Nia went home yesterday to visit her family,” Kelly informed him. “And you know Ricki, so you are the best person to talk to.” Kelly continued. 

“Right,” James rubbed the back of his head, following Kelly over to the couch, both of them taking a seat. “So, what’s happening?” 

“I’ve told Ricki I only want to be friends with her,” Kelly said. “I’ve told her I’d help her talk through what happened to her.” 

“Right, so what the problem?” James wondered where this was going. 

“That I don’t know if I can trust her.” Kelly answered. 

“She likes to get what she wants.” James murmured, Kelly giving a little nod. “Well,” James sighed lightly. “Keep it in your office, only talk about what happened,” James told her. “I don’t really know what else to say,” James shrugged. “Maybe don’t even be her shrink. I mean, she’s your ex-fiancée. It’s probably not the best idea.” 

“She’s says I’m the only one she can open up to,” Kelly informed him. “I want…..I want her to talk about this. It’s going to help her enormously. Probably with the fact we’ve ended too.” 

James rubbed the back of his head. “Well it looks like you’ve made your mind up,” James muttered, not really sure why Kelly was asking for his advice if she wasn’t really going to listen to it. “So, how about you and Alex?” James wondered. “You two are good?” 

“Uh,” Kelly shrugged. “She walked in on me and Ricki kissing and got mad and uhm…” Kelly shook her head, looking downwards. “I don’t know where we stand right now.” 

“You were kissing Ricki?” James looked confused. “Why were you kissing her? You said you didn’t want to be with her.” 

“I don’t know,” Kelly shrugged. “I….I needed to see, I guess. There are feelings there you know,” Kelly answered. “If I hadn’t met Alex, I…I think I’d be telling Ricki something very different.” 

“But you did meet Alex,” James reminded her. “Have you spoken to her about this?” 

“Not yet,” Kelly shook her head. “She stormed off and won’t answer my calls or texts,” Kelly told him. “She needs time to be mad and stubborn.” Kelly pursed her lips. 

“Well don’t leave it too long.” James told her. 

“I won’t,” Kelly answered. “I just…..I don’t know if she’ll like the idea of me helping Ricki out professionally,” Kelly told her. “You know, there’s been two kisses, and I….she’s not going to trust Ricki.” 

“Maybe not,” James shook her head. “But she can trust you.” 

“Can she?” Kelly wondered. “I’ve kissed someone else twice,” Kelly pointed out. “That’s not a reason to trust me, is it?” 

“Well,” James pursed his lips. “She did tell you that you had to figured out what you wanted.” 

“Yeah but I don’t think she meant me doing that by kissing her.” Kelly felt bad about what happened. 

“Look,” James exhaled. “Alex loves you. She is going to forgive a kiss, even a couple of kisses. Just be honest with her about everything,” James told her. “And ask for her opinion on helping Ricki. Or if she’d be okay with it,” James suggested. “Don’t let Ricki continue to cause friction for you two.” 

“Yeah.” Kelly nodded, giving her brother a soft smile. She knew James was right and she should tell Alex about wanting to help Ricki, but she was scared Alex wouldn’t be happy at the idea, and that it would cause even more problems between them. 

\------------

Alex walked into her house, going into the kitchen, immediately being greeted by a very excited Arlo. “Well there you are.” Kara said, glancing over to Alex from the table. 

Alex walked over, Arlo still jumping up at her. “Down boy.” Alex rubbed his head, before he ran off, sitting under the table where Skyler was sitting, looking for any droppings as she ate her breakfast. 

“Mummy,” Skyler screeched. “I got ice-cream.” 

“Oh wow,” Alex widened her eyes as she ruffled Skyler’s hair, it still all messy and had clearly not been brushed since she’d woken up. “Ice-cream for breakfast?” Alex said, glaring across at Kara.

“It’s what she wanted,” Kara shrugged. “And Auntie Kara always aims to please.” 

Alex sighed, shaking her head at her sister. “Seriously, ice-cream?” 

“Oh, it’s fine,” Kara shrugged it off. “What’s really important here is how it went with you and Kelly?” Kara questioned. “I am assuming well since you seemed to have spent the night.” 

“Uh no,” Alex pursed her lips, gesturing for Kara to follow her. Alex walked over to the kitchen area, Kara right behind her. “I didn’t spend the night with Kelly.” 

“Oh,” Kara looked a little confused. “Well, where have you been? Where did you stay the night?”

Alex took a deep breath. “I slept with Maggie.” 

“What?” Kara gasped. “Maggie? Like Maggie? Your ex-fiancée Maggie? Maggie Sawyer?” 

“Yes.” Alex rested her elbows on the breakfast bar and hid her head in her hands. It was throbbing and she needed some water. 

“Alex, I don’t….what?” Kara questioned.

“She’s in town for work. She was at the alien bar and we were talking and playing pool and next thing I know I’m in her apartment and we’re…..” Alex looked back up to her sister. 

“I….” Kara seemed completely at a loss for words. “Wait, we are definitely going to come back to this because believe me, I have stuff to say, but what happened with Kelly? Didn’t you see her?” 

“I walked in on her kissing Erica and stormed away without letting her explain, but she was saying she wanted me, but I don’t know, I just felt hurt at seeing her kissing someone else and left and ended up at the bar and….” Alex paused. “I’ve ruined us.” 

“You don’t know that for sure.” Kara responded.

“I slept with someone else,” Alex hit her hand against her chest as she spoke. “She deserves better.” 

“No, no, Alex don’t say that,” Kara reached her hand out and rubbed her sister’s arm. “Sure, it was a shitty thing to do and I’m not making excuses for you, but you didn’t know where you stood. Things were complicated with Erica hanging around and Kelly said herself she didn’t know what her being back meant,” Kara told her. “And she kissed her first.” 

“Well maybe she had to kiss her to know she didn’t want to kiss her,” Alex argued. “And she did, she tried to tell me, but my stubborn ass wouldn’t listen,” Alex raised her voice, angry with herself. She looked over to Skyler, hearing her gasping at her use of words. “Uh….you just keep eating your ice-cream,” Alex said, Skyler doing as she was told, not like she needed to be told to eat ice-cream. “I’m going to have to tell her.” Alex’s voice quivered as she spoke, because she knew what telling Kelly would mean for their relationship. 

“I know,” Kara spoke softly, rubbing her sister’s arm again. “It’s the right thing to do.” 

“I’m not ready to lose her,” Alex squeaked. “Skyler aside, she is the best thing to ever happen to me,” Alex wiped her hand over her eyes, pushing away tears. “Why have I been so stupid?” Alex’s voice broke, and Kara exhaled lightly, pulling her sister into a comforting hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated... :)


	9. Chapter 9

“Mum,” Alex sounded surprised as she opened the door. “I wasn’t expecting you till Friday.” Alex said as Eliza walked into the house, rolling her suitcase in behind her. 

“Well I decided to come down a few days earlier,” Eliza answered. “This way I can spend even more time with my favourite girls,” Eliza said, pulling her daughter into a hug. Alex smiled, welcoming the hug from her mother. “Where is Skyler?” Eliza questioned, pulling back from the hug and looking around, like she was expecting her to have been hovering around by Alex. 

“Paw Patrol is on,” Alex said, walking through to the living room, Eliza following behind her, leaving her suitcase in the hallway for now. “Skyler, look who’s here.” 

“Kelly.” Skyler beamed as she turned her head to see. 

“Uh no, it’s not Kelly sweetie,” Alex spoke quietly, Eliza noticing the look on Alex’s face at the mention of Kelly. She was yet to meet her and hoped to on this visit, but she wondered by Alex’s body language if everything was still going as well for the pair. 

There was a brief look of disappointment on Skyler’s face that it wasn’t Kelly, before she screeched in excitement at seeing it was her Granny. “Granny, Granny,” Skyler jumped down from the couch, rushing across to her and leaping up into her arms. “I broke my head.” 

“Yeah,” Eliza rubbed her granddaughter’s back, the pair still in the embrace. “I heard all about that.” Eliza pulled back, looking at Skyler’s forehead. There was a faint scar, but Alex was told it would fade away to nothing in time. 

“I’m okay now.” Skyler assured her, Eliza giving her a smile. 

“That’s good then,” Eliza said, putting Skyler down. “You want to go back to watching the tv?” 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler nodded. “It’s my best favourite.” 

“I know it is,” Eliza smiled at her granddaughter as she went back to watching Paw Patrol. She glanced at Alex and gestured for her to follow her. They walked through to the kitchen, Alex turning on the coffee machine and reaching for a pod, figuring her mother would want one. “Everything okay?” Eliza questioned.

“How do you mean?” Alex wondered. 

“The look on your face when Skye mentioned Kelly,” Eliza told her. “I was hoping I was going to get to meet her on this visit, but something is telling me different.” 

“Uh,” Alex rubbed the back of her head then leaned against the worktop, looking over to her mother. “Things are complicated.” 

“How so?” Eliza sounded concerned. 

Alex took a deep breath. “I cheated on her,” Alex said, Eliza widening her eyes in shock. “I uh….slept with Maggie.” 

“You what?” Eliza sounded gobsmacked. She didn’t even know Maggie was back in town. 

“I made a stupid mistake,” Alex sounded like she was going to cry. “And now I am going to lose her. Not including Skyler, she was the best thing to ever happen to me. I love her so much. What I feel for her, Mum, oh God, it’s….” Alex paused for a moment. “I’ve never felt anything like it before.”

Eliza sighed lightly as she stepped closer to her daughter. “Well it looks like you’ve got yourself into a really stupid situation then,” Eliza said, Alex bowing her head as Eliza rubbed her arm. “And I by no means know Kelly, but from what I’ve heard about her from you and Kara, she seems like a wonderful, understanding person,” Eliza spoke softly, still rubbing her daughter’s arm. “And this, Alex, it can be forgiven. I’m not saying it’s easy but if the connection with two people runs deep, then you can be strong enough to overcome things like this.” 

“No,” Alex shook her head. “She deserves more than this. More than a girlfriend who’d cheat on her,” Alex said. “I….I wouldn’t forgive it and I don’t expect Kelly to.” 

“So you are just going to give up on her?” Eliza questioned. “What happened to ‘I’ve never felt like this about someone else before’?” Eliza wondered. “Surely, if you love her as much as you say you do you’d want to fight for her.” 

Alex shrugged. “Maybe it’s because I love her so much that I know she deserves better than a girlfriend who’d sleep with someone else,” Alex said. “I….of course I want us to be together, but she deserves better than me.” 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Alexandra,” Eliza told her daughter, rubbing her arm once again. “I have a feeling you’ve not told me the whole story here. I don’t believe you’d go out and sleep with someone else, even Maggie who you once loved, if everything was so great with Kelly.” 

Alex twisted her lip as she rubbed her hands together. “I was a little drunk,” Alex shrugged. “I was….I was upset because Kelly….” Alex trailed off. “Her supposed to be dead fiancée turned up alive and wanted to be with her and Kelly kissed her a couple times.” 

“Well see,” Eliza wanted to hear more about the supposed to be dead fiancée, but knew it wasn’t the time for those details. “She’s not been faithful either.” 

“No, I told her to figure out what she wanted.” Alex sighed. 

“It doesn’t mean she gets to kiss someone else,” Eliza pointed out. “There still should have been boundaries.” 

Alex shook her head, like she was disagreeing with her mother. “A couple of little kisses isn’t comparable to giving and receiving orgasms with someone who isn’t your girlfriend.” Alex stopped her sentence rather abruptly, remembering this was her mother she was talking to. 

Eliza scrunched her face a little, not something she needed to hear. “Well, even so,” Eliza quickly moved past it. “She’s not blameless.” 

“Well she’s not to blame either,” Alex retorted. “I’m the one who properly screwed this up.”

“Maybe you’ve not,” Eliza told her. “I take it you’ve not talked to Kelly about this yet?” 

“No,” Alex shook her head. “I know I need to, but….” Alex bit her lip. “It’s not like it’s going to be easy.” 

“No, I expect not,” Eliza said. “But you need to go talk to her.” 

“I know,” Alex nodded her head. “Uh….I want to, I just….I’m scared of losing her.” 

“I know you will be,” Eliza spoke softly. “But going to talk to her about this as soon as possible is the right thing to do,” Eliza pointed out. “You don’t want her thinking you intended on her never finding out.” 

“Well to be honest I do wish she’d never find out,” Alex murmured. “But you are right. I know I need to go tell her. I said as much to Kara this morning,” Alex exhaled lightly. “Uh….I mean, I could go now and see if she’s home,” Alex said. “Skyler needs a bath and put to bed soon but I’m sure she’d love for you to do that.” 

“I would love that too,” Eliza said. “Go talk to your girlfriend.” 

“My girlfriend.” Alex mumbled, her eyebrows raising. She knew she had to do the right thing and tell Kelly about what happened with Maggie, but she was pretty sure she wouldn’t be calling her her girlfriend for much longer after she did. 

\------------

Alex took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. She swallowed nervously as she heard footsteps before the door opened. “Hey.” Alex smiled softly. 

“Alex,” Kelly smiled back at her. “Come in,” Alex walked into the apartment, the nerves getting worst. She loved Kelly so much and didn’t want to have to do what she was about to. “Uh, how are you? How’s Skyler? How’s her head and wrist?” 

“Uh,” Alex rubbed the back of her head. “She’s fine. It’s not going to scar or anything,” Alex told her. “She ehm….” Alex cleared her throat. “She’s been asking to see you.” 

“Well maybe we could do lunch or something soon….” Kelly bit her lip, reaching out and taking Alex’s hand in hers, rubbing it gently. “Alex, I love you so much. I promise you there is nothing going on with me and Ricki. There were a couple of silly little kisses that I hope you can forgive, but babe, I want a life with you and Skyler.” Kelly felt herself welling up. She didn’t want to think about not being with Alex. 

“I want that too.” Alex sniffed back as she felt her eyes stinging, tears wanting to fall. 

“Yeah?” Kelly smiled taking a step closer to her girlfriend. “You can forgive me?” 

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Alex said, speaking quietly, for fear speaking any louder would set her tears off. “You did what I told you to do and figured out what you wanted.” 

“I still kissed someone else.” Kelly pointed out. 

“That’s nothing compared to….” Alex shook her head, pulling her hand away, immediately missing Kelly’s touch. “Kel, I….” Alex took a deep breath. 

“What is it, Alex?” Kelly questioned, feeling a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“You deserve better than me. Way, way better,” Alex told her, Kelly looking confused. “I’m so sorry.” 

Kelly scrunched her face up. “Alex, what….what are you apologising for?” 

Alex took a deep breath as she turned around. She couldn’t face Kelly as she told her. She couldn’t bare to see the look on her face. “I uh….I slept with Maggie.” 

Kelly felt her heart breaking. “What? You what?” Kelly questioned. Alex stood there, facing the opposite way, not able to talk as tears rolled down her cheeks. “Alex, look at me.” Kelly instructed, a lump in her throat. 

“I’m so sorry,” Alex apologised again as she slowly turned to face Kelly. “It kind of just happened. I met her at a bar, and we were talking and hanging out playing pool like we used to and then next thing I know I’m at her place and we are kissing then we are undressing each -”

“Stop talking,” Kelly yelled as she put her hands over her ears. She didn’t want to hear anymore. Alex felt her heart breaking as she saw a tear rolling down Kelly’s cheek. “I don’t understand,” Kelly shook her head as she removed her hands from her ears. “Maggie? Like your ex, Maggie?” Alex nodded, staying silent. “How? I thought she lived in San Francisco.” 

“She’s in Boston now,” Alex replied. “Uh….” Alex cleared her throat. “She is here for work. For an old case that opened back up.” 

Kelly pursed her lips, folding her arms close to her chest as she looked downwards, more tears falling down her cheeks. “Did she know about me?” 

Alex sucked in her bottom lip as she nodded. “She knew were having uh…..she knew I had girlfri -” Alex paused. “She knew about you.” 

“And yet she still slept with you,” Kelly could barely get the words out. Her heart was broken. She wanted to scream and shout and yell and even hit out at Alex for being so stupid and ruining what they had, but she felt she was partly to blame. She’d told Alex she didn’t know what Erica being back meant. Alex had walked in on them kissing. It was a confusing and complicated time for everyone. “God Alex, I…if it was anyone else, I…..” Kelly trailed off, shaking her head. “Why did it have to be her? She was your…she meant something to you.” 

“It didn’t mean anything to me, I swear,” Alex pushed back tears. “There’s nothing there with me and Maggie. Not anymore.” 

“But there used to be,” Kelly reminded her. “You were engaged. You were ready to spend your life with this woman and you went back to her,” Kelly cried. “It would feel bad enough if you slept with a stranger, but it being her,” Kelly shook her head as she took a moment to collect her words. “It feels worse.” 

Alex bowed her head. She hated herself what she’d done. For how she’d made Kelly feel. “I’m so, so, sorry.” Alex sniffed back tears. 

“I can see that you are,” Kelly murmured. “But it doesn’t change what you did.” Kelly reminded her. 

“I know,” Alex looked ashamed. “Uh….I guess we’re over.” 

Kelly shook her head. “I don’t know,” Kelly told her honestly. She loved Alex so much and didn’t want them to be over, but she was deeply hurt by what had happened. “I’m hurt. I’m really hurt that you could do this. I never, never thought you’d hurt me in this way,” Kelly told her. “But things with us weren’t exactly rock solid. I…I…had stuff going on with Erica, I told you I didn’t know what I wanted, and you gave me time to figure it out.” 

“That doesn’t give me a free pass to sleep around,” Alex said. “We hadn’t broken up. I cheated on you and I….as much as I don’t want us to be over, I’d understand you ending things.” 

“I don’t want us to be over either.” Kelly swallowed a lump in her throat as Alex took a few steps towards her. 

“I know there is a but coming.” Alex reached out, her hand resting on Kelly’s arm. 

Kelly looked downwards, staring at Alex’s hand for a moment before she looked back up to her. “There has to be consequences,” Kelly told her. “Uh…we ehm….we need to take a break. Take some time apart.” Kelly felt the tear rolling down her cheek as she spoke the words. Words she never thought she’d be saying to Alex. 

“Essentially the same thing,” Alex pursed her lips, her eyes blurring with more tears. “I really am so sorry and uh….you just….know that I love you so much.” Alex squeaked as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She stared at Kelly for a moment, hating the look of hurt and disappointment that was on her face. She was responsible for how Kelly felt, and she hated herself for it. She couldn’t bare Kelly’s silence anymore, so she turned around and walked over to the door, a part of her hoping Kelly would stop her, but the silence remained. She took a deep breath, taking one last glance over to Kelly before she opened the door and walked away. Kelly took a few steps towards the door, about to shout out for Alex to wait, but she stopped herself and instead sat down the couch, bursting into tears for the end of their relationship. 

\------------

Alex walked back into her house, finding her mother in the living room, Arlo curled up at her feet as she watched MasterChef on the TV. “Hey, Alex, how did it go?” Eliza questioned, looking around to her daughter. 

“She said she wanted to take a break, so pretty much means we are over.” Alex spoke in a whisper. She didn’t want to cry again. She felt all cried out. 

“I’m sorry.” Eliza gestured for her to come closer for a hug, but Alex shook her head, stepping back. 

“I uh….I just want to be alone,” Alex told her mother. “I’m sorry. I know you have travelled here to spend time with me, but, I uh….” Alex cleared her throat. “I’m just not in the mood tonight.” 

“That’s understandable,” Eliza replied. “Go have a nice hot bubble bath. Relax yourself,” Eliza said. “You’ll feel better in the morning.” 

“I’m not so sure about that,” Alex mumbled. “But yeah, we can hope, huh?” Alex exhaled lightly as Eliza nodded in response. “Did Skyler go down okay?” 

“Yeah, she was fine.” Eliza answered. 

Alex managed a weak smile. “Well, I’m heading up the stairs. I’ll see you in the morning,” Alex told her leaving the room before Eliza had the chance to give her a response. She walked up the stairs and went into her bedroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She took her boots off, before taking off her jacket, leaving it lying on the bed. She sighed as she leaned down and opened the bottom bedside table drawer and pulled out a black box. She felt herself shaking a little as she opened it, looking at the love heart pendant necklace with matching earrings she’d bought Kelly for their six month anniversary, which would have been celebrated in less than a week, had they still been together. “You stupid, stupid, idiot.” Alex scolded herself as she closed the box and put it back in the drawer, pushing it shut with some force, getting some of her anger at herself out. She stood up from the bed and walked out of the room and across the hallway, going into her daughter’s room. Skyler was sleeping, her koala teddy hugged close to her. Alex smiled softly, carefully laying herself close to her daughter, her hand gently brushing back hair from her face. 

“Mmm Mummy?” Skyler questioned sleepily. 

“Sorry sweetie.” Alex spoke softly.

“You are home?” Skyler murmured. 

“Yes, I’m home. I just wanted some cuddles from my favourite girl.” Alex told her, Skyler smiling as she opened her eyes and shuffled herself even closer to Alex. 

“You see Kelly?” Skyler wondered. 

“I did go see Kelly, yeah.” Alex felt a lump in her throat at the mention of her name. 

“Oh,” Skyler sounded disappointed. “I wish you took me. I like Kelly.” 

“I know you do.” Alex felt her heart breaking all over again. Skyler had only met Kelly a handful of times, but she connected with her quickly. 

“I see her soon?” Skyler sounded hopeful. 

“Uh….I don’t know sweetie,” Alex told her. “Kelly and Mummy have decided….well, we’re not….” Alex sighed, not sure how to tell her 3 year old in a way she’d understand. “You’ll see her soon.” Alex told her, hoping that even if they didn’t go back to dating that they could at least one day be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.....I promise to make it better.... ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Kelly was sitting on the chair, Ricki sitting on the couch opposite. Ricki had come over to talk to Kelly, for her first session. “So uh….” Ricki played with the tie of her hoodie nervously. “I guess you okay’d this with Alex? I know I might have wanted to get between you two at first but I…..I see you love her, and you’ve moved on and….” Ricki cleared her throat. “I only want to be here if it’s okay with her.” 

Kelly pursed her lips, looking downwards. “We are taking some time apart.” 

“Oh,” Ricki looked surprised. “Oh God I am so sorry, I….I didn’t….I….” Ricki shook her head. 

“It wasn’t your fault. Not really,” Kelly told her. “Alex uh….” Kelly cleared her throat. “I don’t really want to talk about it,” Kelly said. “We’re uh….we’re meeting to talk about what you’ve been through, so…” Kelly cleared her throat. “Whenever you are ready.” 

Ricki took a few deep breaths. “My family came to see me,” Ricki said. “My mum, dad and brothers,” Ricki added. “It was so great to see them again,” Ricki was smiling from ear to ear. “My dad wouldn’t stop hugging me and my mum just kept crying and pinching herself, she couldn’t believe it was real,” Ricki said, Kelly smiling softly, knowing of course the joy her family must have been feeling. “Jordan is getting married; can you believe it?” Ricki questioned. “My little bro, all grown up,” Ricki said. “And Blake and his wife have 2 kids now,” Ricki added. “I have a 3 year old niece and a nephew who’s only 7 weeks old,” Ricki reached for her phone, wanting to show Kelly pictures she’d been sent by her older brother of his kids. “They called her Erica. They called her after me.” 

“She’s beautiful.” Kelly said, glancing at the photo of the toddler, looking proud as punch as she held her baby brother on her knee. 

“Remember Blake and Sienna’s wedding?” Ricki questioned. “We got leave from the army for the week. We went to that gorgeous lake for the wedding and ended up staying on a few days after? 

“I remember,” Kelly nodded lightly. “Lake Quinault. It was so beautiful there.” 

“We went kayaking,” Ricki reminisced. “Remember we stopped off in that little cove place we found for some lunch and uh….” Ricki smiled suggestively as she raised her eyebrows. 

“We had some great times,” Kelly admitted. “Uh….so, you are going back to Seattle?” 

Ricki shrugged. “Well, my family want me to,” Ricki said. “I’m done with the army, so….” 

“I’m not surprised after what happened,” Kelly said, although she didn’t fully know what happen yet, but knowing what she did – that she’d been held captive for almost 5 years and was subjected to beatings and rapes was enough for anyone to not want to go back there. “Speaking of,” Kelly said. “What did?” Kelly knew she was being a bit too direct, but she wanted Ricki to start talking about her time there, this was the whole reason they were meeting to talk, not to reminisce about their past. 

Ricki took a deep breath, shaking her head. “Oh uh….my parents want to see you,” Ricki told her. “Jord and Blake too,” Ricki added. “They were hurt when you…..my dad said after the funeral they tried reaching out you several times, but you just cut contact.” 

Kelly sucked in her bottom lip. “It was easier to,” Kelly played with her hands. “Trying to grieve you was hard enough. I couldn’t be around your grieving family too.” 

“Grieving together helps.” Ricki said. 

Kelly shook her head. “I’m sorry for cutting contact with them, but it was too hard for me,” Kelly said. “Your family are lovely people, but I just….I needed to do it on my own.” 

“Fair enough,” Ricki murmured. “Well they’d love to see you. They uh….we’re having dinner tonight, so they want you to come.” 

“Ricki,” Kelly shook her head. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.” 

“It’s just dinner with my family,” Ricki told her. “They know we’re not together, I….and besides, you know you can’t say no to an African mother,” Ricki said, both of them giving a little chuckle. “Especially my mother.” 

“I uh…” Kelly shook her head. 

“It’s just dinner,” Ricki said again. “They just want to see how you are.” 

Kelly sighed lightly. “Okay, I’ll agree to go to dinner with you and your family, but on one condition.” Kelly said, Ricki biting her lip as she gave a little nod. 

“Okay. What’s the condition?” Ricki wondered. 

“You stop stalling and start talking about what happened over there.” Kelly told her. Ricki took a deep breath and gave a little nod, knowing Kelly was right and she did need to talk about what happened. 

\------------

“Careful. You know you really should have gloves on,” Alex instructed as she watched her agent put the charred items into the bags. “Get that straight to the lab for testing,” Alex sighed, the agent nodding as he stood to his feet, and made his way over to the SUV waiting nearby. 

“Isn’t this reminiscent of our first meeting?” Alex turned around as she heard the voice. “A car park, charred limo, your lackey messing up bagging the evidence,” Maggie pointed out. “Only thing different is that it’s a wealthy businessman that was the target and not the president.” 

“What are you doing here?” Alex questioned bluntly.

“I’m a cop, aren’t I?” Maggie questioned.

“You are in narcotics.” Alex sighed. 

“In Boston maybe,” Maggie reminded her. “Here I was science division, so I can be here. All things alien are within my jurisdiction.” 

Alex shook her head. “I’m pretty sure this has nothing to do with the old case you are working on.” 

“Sullivan wanted me here,” Maggie told her. “And what’s the big problem? I’m good enough to sleep with but you can’t work with me?” 

Alex twisted her lips, her head shaking. “My relationship ended because of you.” 

“Hey,” Maggie held her hands out in front of her. “You were a very willing participant. I did not force you into anything,” Maggie defended herself. “I’m sorry your relationship ended, but that is on you and your choices.” 

“You knew I had a girlfriend. You knew I was hurting and not thinking straight,” Alex retorted. “You should have been the person of reason.” 

“When do you ever think straight?” Maggie joked, a grin etching on her face, but Alex didn’t look impressed. “Look, we’d both had too much to drink. We know that means not one of us were able to be the voice of reason,” Maggie told her. “And I’m not going to apologise. I had an amazing night. Alex, you are the best I’ve ever….” Maggie cleared her throat. “There’s love still there. I know it. You know it.” 

Alex shook her head, taking a step back as Maggie reached her hand out, like she was going to touch Alex’s arm. “I love Kelly, and only Kelly,” Alex told her, Maggie sucking in her bottom lip, looking disappointed. “What we had, Maggie, yeah it was special and I’m going to be forever thankful that I met you and figured out who I really was, but we….” Alex shook her head. “We wanted different futures and I have a child. I have a daughter, so we’d never work again.” 

“I’m aware,” Maggie murmured. “But I’m just saying, we uh…..we could have some fun while I’m here.” 

“I don’t want to have fun with you,” Alex shook her head. “All I want is to win Kelly back.” 

Maggie pursed her lips. “You can still do that.” 

“Oh yeah because sleeping with you again is really going to help me win Kelly back.” Alex murmured. 

“She doesn’t need to know,” Maggie shrugged. “And you are single, so it’s not like you’d be doing anything wrong.” 

“Sleeping with you while trying to win back the love of my life?” Alex questioned, Maggie feeling her heart pang a little at Kelly being referred to as the love of her life. “It’s not happening. Just….can you just leave me alone? You came here to do a job so just….just do it then go back to Boston and get on with your life.” Alex said before she walked away from Maggie, Maggie exhaling lightly, wishing she could have tried harder to be okay with the possibility of kids, so she could have still been with Alex. 

\------------

“Reservation for Danvers.” Alex said as she, her mother, Kara and Skyler were out at a nice restaurant to get some dinner. 

The hostess looked at the screen in front of her, before she grabbed some menus, making sure to pick up a children’s menu for Skyler. “Right this way.” The hostess spoke in a cheery voice, leading them through the restaurant towards their table. 

Skyler gasped as she caught sight of her, sitting at the other side of the restaurant. “Kelly, it’s Kelly. Kelly,” Skyler screeched as she ran off over to the table, Alex walking after her, feeling nervous for seeing her ex-girlfriend. “Hi Kelly.” Skyler jumped up and down in excitement, looking at Kelly as all the other faces at her table stared at the young girl, wondering who she was. 

“Hey little one.” Kelly smiled at Skyler as her eyes glanced up to Alex. 

“Sorry,” Alex apologised as she looked around the table, seeing Erica and then what she could only assume were her parents and siblings. “She saw you and ran over before I could stop her.” Alex’s eyes went back on Kelly as she spoke. 

“It’s fine,” Kelly murmured before looking back down to Skyler. “You out for dinner tonight?” 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler nodded. “Auntie Kara and Granny too.” Skyler pointed back in the direction of her auntie and granny. 

“Well that will be nice,” Kelly tried her best to sound cheery for the youngster, but her heart was breaking at seeing Alex again. “I bet you are going to get strawberry ice-cream and sprinkles for dessert, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Skyler gave a cheeky giggle as she nodded her head. “What you get?” 

“I don’t know,” Kelly answered. “I haven’t decided yet.” 

“Oh,” Skyler said. “You come sit with us Kelly?” 

“No, she can’t sweetie,” Alex spoke before Kelly could get the chance to reply, Skyler pouting sadly. “C’mon let’s go leave Kelly and her friends to enjoy their night out in peace.” Alex took Skyler’s hand in hers, pulling on her lightly so she’d start walking away. 

“Awww,” Skyler frowned. “You come play and watch Paw Patrol with me and Mummy tomorrow?”

“Uhm,” Kelly pursed her lips as she looked up to Alex. She didn’t know what Alex had said to her about the state of their relationship, and knew it was Alex’s place to decide what she knew. “I’m really busy right now,” Kelly told her. “It might be a while before we get to hang out again.” It killed Kelly to say this. She could see the disappointment in Skyler’s face as she spoke. The girl had attached herself to Kelly rather quickly, and Kelly was rather fond of her, also. 

“Oh.” Skyler bowed her head, looking disappointed with her answer. 

“C’mon, Skye, let’s go.” Alex pulled at her daughter again. She hated seeing Kelly out with Erica. The thought of the two of them being together killed her. She knew Kelly had every right to be with who she wanted, but she wanted it to her. She thought Kelly wanted to be with her too, so she felt confused as to what this dinner meant. 

“Wait,” Skyler frowned as she pulled her hand away from her mother. “I show her my broken head.” Skyler said, her hand going up to her forehead and rubbing where she’d split it open. 

“There’s nothing there anymore,” Alex reminded her daughter. “I already told her it was all healed.” 

“She wants to see it,” Skyler said, stepping closer to Kelly. “See I am better.” 

“Yeah,” Kelly smiled softly, her hand gently brushing over Skyler’s forehead. “That’s good you are all better, huh?” Kelly questioned and Skyler nodded. 

“Skyler, let’s go.” Alex spoke more sternly, and Skyler sighed, knowing it was time to leave. 

“Bye Kelly,” Skyler waved to her before standing on her tiptoes, sticking out her lips for a kiss. Kelly glanced quickly at Alex who gave a little nod, before she leaned down, kissing Skyler’s cheek. “I better see you soon.” Skyler said, before she ran off across the restaurant. 

“Uh…sorry for the interruption,” Alex said, everyone at the table staring at her, still remaining silent. “Enjoy your dinner.” Kelly heard the quiver in Alex’s voice as she spoke. Alex cleared her throat, before she walked off, going to join Kara, Eliza and Skyler so they could eat some dinner, leaving Kelly and the Harkness’ to their night out. 

\-----------

Alex walked out of the toilet stall and went over to the sink, putting her hand under the automatic soap dispenser, some white foamy liquid falling onto her hand. She rubbed her hands together as she placed them under the tap, the water spurting out as she washed her hands. She looked up in the mirror as she heard the other stall door opening, feeling her heart jump as Ricki walked out. “You must be Alex,” Ricki said as she went to wash her hands, Alex pulling some paper towels from the dispenser to dry her hands. She glared at Ricki, giving a little nod in response. “Cute kid you’ve got.” 

“Thanks.” Alex murmured. 

“So, what happened with you and Kelly?” Ricki wondered; Alex surprised by the bluntness of it. 

“She uh…..she didn’t tell you?” Alex questioned.

Ricki shook her head. “She said you were taking some time apart but that she didn’t want to talk about it,” Ricki told her. Alex pursed her lips, not looking directly at Ricki. “Nothing happened with us, you know,” Ricki said. “I wanted it to. I still want it to, but she loves you.” 

Alex felt her heart pang a little. “Didn’t stop her kissing you.” 

“Oh please, I initiated both those kisses,” Ricki pointed out. “Sure, she kissed me back for a moment or two, but, she wasn’t into it. Not like I want her to be,” Ricki sounded disappointed as she spoke. “All I want is for me and Peaches to be together, to make the life we planned, but she…” Ricki shook her head. “She wants you.” 

“She wanted me,” Alex corrected. “I uh….I hurt her. Betrayed her.” 

“You sleep with someone else?” Ricki guessed and Alex nodded. “Oh that is a big one,” Ricki murmured. “But, she is a very forgiving person. She always sees the good in people and she loves you. The way she looked at you earlier, Alex, I…..I don’t even think she ever looked at me like that.” Ricki’s voice trembled as she spoke. 

“Yeah well it doesn’t really matter now,” Alex sighed. “I cheated on her and she deserves way better.” 

“You made a mistake,” Ricki told her. “We are all human. We all make mistakes,” Ricki pointed out. “Don’t dwell on it. Just work at fixing it.” 

Alex chuckled lightly. “I can’t believe I am hearing this from you. This is your perfect chance to be the shoulder to lean on. To be the one she talks to and you can….you can make this work in your favour. Win her back.” 

“It would be pointless,” Ricki replied. “I know Peaches, and her heart is yours,” Ricki took a deep breath. “I’m never winning her back, but you can. You can fight for her. You can still have the life you wanted with her,” Ricki said. “This kills me, believe me it does, but I want her to be happy and if she’s found her forever with you, then I wish you all the luck in world.” 

Alex smiled softly. “I can see why she’d fall for you.” 

Ricki smiled appreciatively. “Well, thanks.”

“So uh….tonight isn’t a date?” Alex questioned. 

“What, with my parents and brothers tagging along?” Ricki laughed at the thought. “No. Kelly was practically family. They love her. They just….they wanted to see her again.” 

Alex nodded lightly, glad Kelly wasn’t on a date with Ricki, about to give thing another go like she thought she could have been. “You really think I could win her back?” 

“I do.” Ricki answered.

Alex took a deep breath. “I hope I can. All I want is to be with her. To raise Skyler and have more kids with her,” Alex said. “But this…..” Alex shook her head. “It’s a lot to forgive.” 

“I know,” Ricki said. “But she loves you. And things were rocky. I was….I wasn’t making things easy. I….turning back up in her life like that. Putting seeds of doubt and uncertainty in her mind. I…..if I hadn’t turned up, would you have slept with someone else?” 

“Uhm,” Alex pursed her lips as she gave a little shrug. “I don’t….I don’t think so. I mean, I guess she wouldn’t have been confused, I wouldn’t have seen you kissing or gotten angry, I….I don’t think so, no.” 

“And Kelly probably knows that, deep down,” Ricki assured her. “She just…she needs time to be hurt.” 

“I can give her time,” Alex said. “I’ll give her anything she wants.” 

“I can see you would,” Ricki murmured. “Look, I…..” Ricki took a deep breath. “If me being around is going to keep her from you, then, I’ll leave. I need to go back to Seattle anyways. It’s my home city, it’s where my family are, I….” Ricki trailed off. “I wanted Kelly to help me with my traumas but -”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that for me,” Alex said. “I mean, sure, we’d not be in this mess if you hadn’t turned up, but after what you’ve been through you need help and Kelly is the best, so….” Alex bit her lip. “And besides, she’s already said she wanted to be with me. You being here isn’t stopping that. Me sleeping with my ex-fiancée did that.” 

“She was your ex-fiancée?” Ricki widened her eyes and Alex nodded, looking ashamed with herself. 

“Yeah, makes it worse, doesn’t it?” Alex murmured. 

“Maybe a bit,” Ricki shrugged. “But like I said, she loves you so much. She…she’s not going to throw all that away.” 

“I hope not, but, I wouldn’t forgive me, so how can I expect her to?” Alex murmured. “Uh…anyways, we should….” Alex pointed to the door. “We should get back to our families. Eh…..thanks and uh….I hope you get through your traumas.” Alex said before she walked out of the toilets, Ricki walking out not far behind her, both of them going back to join their families, as Alex hoped Ricki was right, and that in time, she’d be able to forgive her for what she’d done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are appreciated. Thanks for all the kudos/comments so far.... :D


	11. Chapter 11

After dinner, Ricki’s parents went back to their hotel room, as Ricki, Kelly, Jordan and Blake went out for what was only supposed to be a couple of drinks, but Kelly at least had gotten a little drunk, so Ricki had decided to take her back to her place. She led her down the hall and into the bedroom, putting her handbag down by her bedside table. “This isn’t a bar,” Kelly slurred. “You said we were going to another bar.” Kelly span herself around, swaying as she poked at Ricki’s shoulder. 

“You don’t need any more bars.” Ricki told her. 

“Boring.” Kelly huffed.

“You’ll thank me in the morning.” Ricki murmured. She already expected Kelly would be feeling a little hungover, so figured she would appreciate Ricki stopping her alcohol intake, so she didn’t feel even worse. 

“You mean you’ll still be here?” Kelly questioned, stepping closer to Ricki. 

“No, I mean so -” Ricki started talking, but Kelly cut her off by smacking her lips against hers as she ran her hands around her waist, before fiddling with the button on her jeans. “Mmm, no, Kelly,” Ricki pulled away from the kiss, her head shaking. “We’re not doing this.” 

“Why?” Kelly leaned her forehead against Ricki’s. “You want this. I know you do.” 

“I know,” Ricki spoke reluctantly. “But you love Alex. This is just a reaction to you two breaking up. You want Alex, not me and I’m not going to be second choice.” Ricki felt her heart pang. She hated rejecting Kelly. She didn’t want to be rejecting her, but she knew deep down, Kelly didn’t want her. She wanted to be with Alex. 

“I do want Alex,” Kelly murmured as she pulled herself away from Ricki, falling onto the bed. “But she had sex with her ex,” Kelly said, before giving a little giggle at the rhyme she’d made. “She went back so why can’t I?” 

“Because you don’t want to, not really,” Ricki told her, sitting down on the bed next to her. “Sure you’d enjoy it at the time, but I know you’d end up regretting what happened and I don’t want….I don’t want to be used.” 

Kelly pursed her lips. “You are a wonderful person, Erica,” Kelly felt herself tearing up. “You know if Alex wasn’t…if I’d never met her…..” 

“I know,” Ricki spoke quietly. “But you have met her, and you love her, and I think you two could have a really wonderful life together.” 

“She didn’t….” Kelly shook her head. “She didn’t mean to hurt me, did she?” Kelly questioned. “She was hurt and confused too.” 

“I think she was.” Ricki answered honestly.

“It’s more who it was,” Kelly welled up. “If she’d gone out and got drunk and slept with a random it’d be easier to forgive,” Kelly said. “She was going to marry this woman.” 

“Well….why did they break up?” Ricki questioned.

“Alex wanted kids and Maggie didn’t,” Kelly explained. “So, like, they still loved each other, you know, it….it was a mutual decision because they wanted different futures.” 

“I see,” Ricki pursed her lips. “Do they cross paths a lot still, or?” 

“No,” Kelly shook her head. “Maggie moved away. She lives in Boston now but she’s back for a case at work.” 

“So just really unlucky they bumped into each other then.” Ricki said.

“Yeah. Unlucky for me anyways. I’m sure they had a great time.” Kelly murmured. 

“All Alex wants to do is make things right with you,” Ricki told her. “If she had that much of a great time don’t you think she’d go back for more?” 

Kelly furrowed her eyebrows. “How do you know that all she wants to do is make it up to me?” 

“I spoke to her at the restaurant,” Ricki informed her. “We met in the restroom.” 

“Oh,” Kelly looked a little surprised. “Well you kept that quiet,” Kelly murmured, and Ricki shrugged. “I don’t like you having secret talks with my ex,” Kelly said, her heart breaking at referring to Alex as her ex. “My ex….” Kelly shook her head. “There’s something I never thought I’d be calling Alex.” 

“You don’t have to be,” Ricki reminded her. “I know what she did was wrong, and you have every right to be hurt, but this is something that you can get past. I know you are a strong enough person to be able to forgive this.”

Kelly felt a tear rolling her cheek. “Maybe I can forgive her, but how am I supposed to forget? I know I won’t be able to forget. I’ll always remember that she cheated on me.” 

Ricki shrugged, not really knowing how to answer that. She’d never faced this situation before and she was sure it would be very hard to forget. “I guess maybe….maybe it’s not about for forgetting. It happened, so, of course it’s going to be in your mind, but forgiving it, that’s what matters,” Ricki said. “And knowing and trusting that she would never do something like that again.” 

Kelly pursed her lips as she gave a little nod. “I didn’t think she was the type to do it the once,” Kelly spoke in a whisper, her voice on the brink of breaking as more tears wanted to fall. “God, Ricki, I….I love her so much, but I just….I can’t. I don’t know how to forgive this.” Kelly cried and Ricki wrapped her arms around her, holding her close to her as she let the tears fall. 

\------------ 

Kara walked into one of the training rooms at the DEO, seeing Alex taking her frustrations out on a punching bag. “Eliza said you left for work rather early this morning,” Kara said, walking over to her sister. Alex never even looked over to Kara, she just kept punching at the bag, Kara seeing she was working up a sweat. “I came over to have breakfast with all of you, but you were already here.” Kara continued, watching as Alex kept throwing punches to the bag that was swinging rather violently. “Alex,” Kara said, reaching her hand out and taking hold of Alex’s arm, stopping her from punching again. “You are going to break the thing off its hinges.” 

Alex glanced up to the top of the stand the punching bag was attached to, before she looked to her sister, giving a little shrug, as she caught her breath and took off the gloves. “What do you want?” Alex was still regulating her breathing as she reached for her water bottle that was sitting close by. 

“Nice to see you too,” Kara rolled her eyes. “I just wanted to see how you were doing.” 

Alex sighed before taking a long drink of water. “I had a great thing going with Kelly and I ruined it,” Alex answered. “How do you think I’m feeling?” 

Kara twisted her lip. “You can still fix it.” 

“How?” Alex questioned. “She’s never going to trust me again,” Alex pointed out. “And trust is one of the most important things in a relationship.” 

“You can work on that,” Kara told her. “I mean, what’s the alternative? Giving up on her? Giving up on having the life you want together?” 

Alex shrugged. “If it’s what Kelly wants then I have to respect that.” 

“What about what you want?” Kara questioned. 

“I hurt her,” Alex reminded her sister. “This isn’t about what I want. What Kelly wants is all that matters to me.” 

Kara exhaled lightly. She loved how much Alex was putting Kelly feelings first, but she knew even if Alex was a fault, her wants were still important too. “Well you still matter,” Kara said. “And have you spoken to Kelly lately? Do you know she wants you to be over for good?” 

Alex shook her head. “I uh….well there was that brief moment last night, but that was pretty much all Skyler,” Alex answered. “The last we spoke she wanted us to take a break, so….” 

“Right, take a break,” Kara repeated. “That doesn’t have to mean you are over for good,” Kara hoped Kelly could find it in her heart to forgive Alex. She knew it would be hard, but they were great together. They had something special. “She just wants some time to process this.” 

“Yeah and what if that time brings her to the decision to never rekindle this?” Alex questioned. “I know you are just trying to make me feel better, but you don’t know what Kelly is going to decide so please just…” Alex stopped talking, her head shaking. “Don’t go filling my head with false hope.” 

“Okay, that’s fair enough, sorry,” Kara murmured. “And I know you are giving Kelly the space she wanted, but, I…..well, maybe you should go talk to her again. Show her you are wiling to do anything to win back her trust.” 

Alex shook her head. “This is my relationship. I mucked it up so let me deal with it how I want.” Alex said, throwing the water bottle down before she picked up the gloves and put them back on, going back to hitting the punching bag, clearly still having frustrations she wanted to get out. 

\------------ 

“Alston,” Kelly looked surprised to see him in her office. “What are….uh….you’re still here?” 

“Hmmm,” Alston nodded. “Going back overseas tomorrow,” Alston told her. “I just came to see how things were with you. How’s it been with Harkness?”

“Uhm,” Kelly pursed her lips. “It was a shock for sure. I love Ricki. Part of me is always going to love Ricki, but uh….I mean we are not….” Kelly shook her head. “I’m here for her as a friend. I’m going to help her with her traumas, but nothing more.”

“That a shame. You two were pretty awesome together,” Alston commented. “But you did say you had a girlfriend, right?” 

“Yeah,” Kelly cleared her throat. “Uh that’s…” Kelly paused. “Well Ricki being back made things complicated and throw in a return from her ex and well,” Kelly raised her eyebrows. “You know how love can be.” 

“Why do you think I stay single?” Alston murmured and Kelly stifled a laugh. “It’s always going to be army life for me. Don’t know what I’d do without it.” 

“I’m sure you’d find something.” Kelly replied. 

“Nah nah,” Alston sounded adamant. “Only way I’ll leave is in a box,” Alston commented, and Kelly raised her eyebrows. “C’mon, you’ve been out there. Yeah it has it’s hard times, but are you telling me you don’t miss army life?” 

“Well there are some aspects of I don’t miss at all,” Kelly replied truthfully. “But of course I miss it. I….I learned a lot about myself out there and I met Ricki and you guys,” Kelly said. “It was a big part of my life.” 

“Would you ever consider coming back?” Alston questioned.

Kelly was a bit taken aback by the question. Since she’d left, it wasn’t really something that had ever crossed her mind. “I uh….I don’t know,” Kelly answered. “I…I’ve not really thought about it.” 

“Well, maybe I’m asking you to think about it,” Alston said. “Come back out with us. The team would love to have you back,” Alston told her with a smile. “I’m not saying it has to be tomorrow with me but re-enlist and you can get yourself back out there by the end of the month.” 

Kelly looked a little shocked. “Oh no, I…..I couldn’t, I….” Kelly paused. She was about to say she had Alex to stay for, then she remembered she didn’t have Alex at all right now. Of course she had James and her friends in National City, but she could have them wherever she was. They wouldn’t stop being in her life if she did go back. “I…” 

“You are thinking about it, aren’t you?” Alston still had a smile on his face. 

“No, I…” Kelly paused. “Maybe?” 

“Maybe is good for me,” Alston said. “Anytime you want to come back, you just call me. But really, consider it. It would be great to have you back with us.” 

“It’d be nice to be back,” Kelly felt a little surprised with what she felt herself saying. “But I….I couldn’t I….well I could, but….” Kelly shrugged. “Ah why did you have to put this idea in my head?” 

“Sorry.” Alston cleared his throat. 

“You’re not really though, are you?” Kelly muttered and Alston shook his head.

“No,” Alston told her. “Like I said, you’d be great to have back out there. Just….just give me a call and let me know.” Alston said and Kelly gave a little nod, part of her wondering if she should give up on what she had in National City to re-join the army. 

\------------ 

Kelly was sitting at the bar, gently swirling the last of her wine around the bottom of the glass. She never usually went to bars alone, but with everything that was going on in life right now, she just needed something to try to take her mind off it, so if it was going to be a couple of drinks by herself, then so be it. She had contemplated texting Ricki and asking her to come, but she decided against it, Ricki being part of the reason she was having these troubles and now thoughts of returning to the army in her mind. “Drinking alone?” Kelly looked up as she heard a voice. 

“Uh,” Kelly cleared her throat, looking the woman up and down. She was small, had cute dimples and expressive eyes. “Just gathering my thoughts.” 

The woman smiled as she sat down at the bar next to her, putting her bottle of beer on the bar top. She gestured to the bar man, wanting him to bring over more drinks. “I’m Maggie.” Maggie said, holding her hand out for her to shake.

Kelly stared at her, her eyes widening. She knew there would be thousands of Maggie’s out there, but it would be just her luck to bump into Alex’s ex in this way. “Not Maggie Sawyer?” Kelly questioned and Maggie nodded, her eyes widening as she realised who this woman before her was. 

“You’re Kelly Olsen, aren’t you?” Maggie questioned and Kelly nodded. “Wow, hello,” Maggie kept staring at Kelly. “Uh….I didn’t even know James had a sister, let alone a gay one.” 

“That’s what you are going to say to me right now?” Kelly questioned, feeling anger build up inside her. “You slept with my girlfriend when you knew she had a girlfriend.” 

“Look, I’m sorry,” Maggie apologised. “We were drunk and I….I was going to marry her, you know.” 

“But you broke up and she moved on,” Kelly retorted. “How can you be okay with cheating?” 

“In my defence, she thought the two of you were as good as over and you played with the lines of fidelity too when you were smooching with your ex.” Maggie replied. 

“Fair enough,” Kelly mumbled. “But it still didn’t give you the right to sleep with Alex.”

“Well for what it’s worth I’m sorry,” Maggie apologised. “And I know Alex is too. She uh…doesn’t even want me to be around when she is working, let alone…..” Maggie cleared her throat, looking a little upset. “If you are worried about us doing it again then don’t be,” Maggie told her. “Alex has shut that idea right down.” 

Kelly picked up on the disappointment in Maggie’s voice, but felt relief wash over her, Kelly obviously feeling worried that now Alex was single, she’d go back to Maggie. “You want it to happen again though, right?” 

“What does it matter what I want?” Maggie retorted. “It didn’t when I didn’t want kids, so why would it matter now?” 

“Alex said she tried to be okay with the idea of not having kids for you,” Kelly told her. “You were the one who wouldn’t even consider being open to the possibility of kids.” 

“I suppose that’s the truth,” Maggie murmured, looking to the barman as he put the drinks down in front of them. Kelly reached for her wallet, but Maggie waved her hand out in front of her. “It’s on me.”

“What like an apology drink?” Kelly sniggered. “It’s going to take more than one drink to even come close to apologising for helping to ruin the best thing to ever happen to me.” 

“Well if she really is the best thing that ever happened to you then don’t let one silly mistake stand in the way of that,” Maggie told her as she handed the barman the money. “I let the best thing that happened to me get away, don’t do the same.” Maggie said as she picked up her beer and got down from the bar stool, walking away from Kelly. Kelly sighed as she looked out to Maggie, seeing her walking over to a group of people, obviously friends or colleagues of hers. She took a deep breath before she picked up the glass of wine and gulped down as much as she could in one go, before she banged the glass down on the bar top, and made her way out of the bar, knowing where she wanted to go. 

\------------ 

“Kelly,” Alex looked surprised to see her at the door. “I uh….what are you doing here? Is everything okay?” It was rather late and since they weren’t together anymore, Alex wondered why she was there at this hour. 

“I met Maggie,” Kelly said, walking to Alex’s house, pushing passed her. “She is gorgeous hot.” 

Alex raised her eyebrows. “How….where did you meet Maggie?” 

“At a bar.” Kelly replied, walking down the hall and making her way up the stairs. 

Alex locked the front door and followed after Kelly. “Kelly, my mum and Skyler are in bed, I…” Alex exhaled lightly. 

“I’m not here to meet your mum or see Skyler,” Kelly said as she walked into Alex’s room, kicking off her heels and throwing her blazer to the ground. “I just want to be with you.” Kelly said, turning around to face Alex as she pulled her close to her, her hands resting on her bottom as she placed a kiss on her lips. 

“Mmm, Kelly,” Alex reluctantly pulled back from the kiss. “What do you mean you want to be with me? And also, you’ve been drinking so this probably isn’t a good idea.” Alex hated herself for saying it, but she didn’t want to think this meant something if it didn’t, and she didn’t want Kelly taking steps too soon. 

“I’ve had 2 and a half glasses of wine. I’m perfectly in charge of my decisions,” Kelly informed her. “And it means I want to have amazing sex with you, right here, right now,” Kelly said, pulling at the rim of Alex’s sleep shorts. “So, are you going to eat me out or not?” Kelly questioned, placing a kiss on Alex’s lips before she had the chance to answer. Alex smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as she opened her mouth a little more, giving Kelly’s tongue access as she pulled at the zip on the back of Kelly’s skirt, pushing it down, the skirt falling to the ground. Kelly stepped out of it as they made their way over to the bed, hands pulling at each other’s clothes as the kiss grew in intensity.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex and Eliza were in the kitchen, Skyler in the living room watching some morning cartoons. Alex was due to take time off when Eliza was visiting but since she’d arrived early, Alex was having to go into work that day, but Skyler was staying home from day care to spend some time with her granny. “So what you going to do with Skye today?” Alex wondered, before taking a drink of her coffee.

Eliza shrugged. “I don’t know yet,” Eliza said. “Uh…so nothing you want to tell me?” Eliza wondered. She’d been wanting to say something since they’d gotten up, but Skyler had been with them, so she didn’t bring it up in front of her. 

“Huh?” Alex looked a little confused. 

“About your little visitor last night?” Eliza questioned. 

“Oh,” Alex’s face reddened a little, clearly embarrassed. “You heard us?” 

“I heard someone leaving very early this morning,” Eliza explained. “Was this Kelly or Maggie?” 

“Mum,” Alex sounded offended that she’d had to ask that. “It was Kelly and before you ask I don’t know what it means,” Alex told her. “She was already gone when I woke up.” 

Eliza pursed her lips. “Don’t you think sleeping together when you are not together will make this more complicated?” 

“I uh….” Alex clicked her tongue. “I suppose so, yes. But it happened so….” Alex trailed off. “Until I talk to her I don’t know what to think.” 

Eliza shook her head. “Well when you do see her again, make sure you do actually talk.” 

“Yes, yes,” Alex rolled her eyes. “I just…I’m scared to talk to her. I really hurt her and ruined a great thing. I mean, how am I supposed to make it up to her?” 

Eliza shrugged. “You know her best. I’m sure you can figure it out.” 

“Thanks, great advice Mum.” Alex muttered, hoping to get a bit more of an answer from her mother on what she could do to start making it up to Kelly. 

“Well I don’t know what else to say, Alexandra,” Eliza responded. “You made this mess so it’s up to you to fix it.” 

“Right,” Alex sighed. “I’m only asking for advice on how. Other than telling her I’d never do it again and will spend the rest of my life loving her and being loyal and faithful to her, I….I don’t know how I’m suppose to make it up to her because what I did doesn’t deserve forgiveness.” 

“Well you are going to need to start by believing you are worthy of forgiveness otherwise you are not going to be able to make it up to her,” Eliza told her daughter. “Yes, it’s going to be hard, but this can be forgiven. What you did was horrible, and Kelly didn’t deserve it, not one bit, but you are not a bad person. You are a wonderful person who screwed up big time,” Eliza said, Alex pursing her lips as she sat back and listened to what her mother was saying to her. “Just show her how much you love her. Show her she is your world.” 

Alex pursed her lips, nodding lightly. She opened her mouth to reply but stopped herself when Skyler came running into the room, her koala in her arms. “Mummy Paw Patrol stopped.” 

“It’s probably just a commercial break sweetie.” Alex said, knowing Skyler was rather impatient and not a fan of breaks in her TV programmes. 

“It come back on?” Skyler asked. 

“Yes it will,” Alex told her and Skyler grinned as she ran from the room, just as quickly as she came into it. Alex exhaled as she glanced at her watch. “Well I need to get to work,” Alex stood up from the kitchen table. “Have fun with Skyler and I’ll see you later.” Alex said, leaving for work, with an empty feeling in her heart. 

\------------ 

“Ricki,” Kelly smiled as she walked into her office. “What are you doing here? I thought you were coming to my place tonight to talk,” Kelly said. “You’re not my next appointment, are you?” Kelly glanced at her appointments on her computer. She was pretty sure Ricki was not a Daniel Thomson but perhaps she’d used a fake name. 

“Uh, no,” Ricki shook her head. “I just popped in to quickly chat,” Ricki said. “To tell you that uh….” Ricki cleared her throat. “To tell you I’m leaving.” 

“What?” Kelly sounded surprised as she stood up from her chair, stepping closer to Ricki. “What do you mean you are leaving?” Kelly questioned. “You can’t. I’m your therapist. I promised to help get you through your trauma’s.” 

“I know,” Ricki answered. “But I can’t….I….” Ricki paused, her lips pursing. “It’s just too hard. Being here with you, but not being _with_ you,” Ricki admitted. “I need to go make a clean break for myself.” 

“If this is about what happened the other night then I’m sorry,” Kelly told her. “It was wrong of me to try it on with you, I….I was hurting and I needed to feel better and you were there, and I….I truly am sorry for that. I shouldn’t have played with your feelings, but please don’t leave because of it.” 

“Peaches, I gotta go,” Ricki told her, Kelly hearing the break in her voice. “I can’t get what I want from you and I can’t do just friendship,” Ricki felt herself welling up. “Rejecting your advances was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to face, and that’s including what happened over there,” Ricki said. “But I knew you’d have ended up regretting it and rejecting me.” 

“I wish I could say you were wrong, but, I….” Kelly exhaled lightly, her head shaking as she stopped talking. 

“You had every right to move on,” Ricki assured her, taking a step closer to her as she put her hand on her arm. “I wish you nothing but the best in life. You deserve the world, Kel, and I…I hope you get that.” 

“You deserve the best too,” Kelly replied, wiping her hand over her eyes to push back tears. “And you’ll find it. I know you will.” 

“We can hope,” Ricki responded, a deep breath stopping her from getting too emotional. “And maybe in the future we can still be friends. If you ever come to Seattle or if I find myself back here for whatever reason we can have dinner and uhm…..” Ricki cleared her throat. “I don’t want you completely out of my life.”

“We’ll stay in touch for sure,” Kelly pursed her lips. “I love Seattle and if you are there then there’s always going to be a reason to visit,” Kelly told her, both of them smiling softly at each other. “When uhm…when are you leaving?” 

“Tomorrow,” Ricki answered, and Kelly widened her eyes, a little surprised it was so soon. “Uhm….there was room on my family’s flight so I’m heading back with them.” Ricki explained. She wanted to see Kelly for longer, but knowing they’d never be together in that way again was too hard for her, so she had to leave. She had to go back to Seattle and work through her traumas and also work at getting over Kelly. 

“Uh wow, okay,” Kelly exhaled lightly. “What time is your flight? Do you have time for lunch before you leave or maybe we could do a goodbye dinner tonight?” 

“It’s at 7am,” Ricki answered. “So, an early start, uh….” Ricki cleared her throat as she rubbed the back of her head. “My family and I are going out for dinner tonight to that Sushi place you recommend at the dinner the other night, so uhm…..” Ricki paused for a moment. “But you are welcome to join us, if you’d like.” 

“Oh, no,” Kelly shook her head. “I uhm….I don’t want to intrude, it’s okay ehm….” Kelly cleared her throat. “Just promise we’ll keep in touch.” 

“I promise.” Ricki said and Kelly smiled before she pulled her into a hug, the pair holding onto each other tightly, neither of them ready to let go just yet. 

\------------ 

“Kelly,” Alex gave her an awkward smile as she stood at the other side of the door. “Uh, sorry, come in.” Alex stepped to the side, letting Kelly step into her house. 

Kelly opened her mouth to talk, but was cut off by Skyler, who’d ran into the hallway to see who was at the door. “Kelly, oh my it’s Kelly.” Skyler screeched as she ran over her and leapt up into her arms, giving her a big hug. 

“Hey little one,” Kelly smiled at the youngster as she held her in her arms. “How are you doing?” 

“I’m making cookies with my granny,” Skyler informed her. “Do you want one?” 

“They’re not ready yet,” Kelly heard a voice from the kitchen, it obviously belonging to Eliza. She smiled softly as Eliza appeared in the doorway. “Uh….oh hello, you must be Kelly.” 

“Yes.” Kelly cleared her throat as she put Skyler down on the floor, Skyler staying close to her and taking her hand in hers. 

“Kelly, Kelly,” Skyler pulled on her hand, not giving Kelly a chance to reply more to Eliza. “Are you sleeping over?” 

“No,” Kelly shook her head. “I uh….I can’t stay long. I just ehm….I came to talk to your mummy.” 

“Oh.” Skyler looked both intrigued and disappointed. 

Eliza glanced between Kelly and Alex. “Right Skye, how about we be helpful and go take Arlo for a walk?” Eliza questioned.

“But the cookies….” Skyler pouted.

“We can finish them when we come back,” Eliza said. “C’mon, I’ll take you to the playground.” 

“Okay.” Skyler ran into the living room, shouting for Arlo, both of them quickly appearing back in the hallway as Eliza was grabbing the lead from the hook by the door. Alex gave her mother a thankful smile, before she gestured for Kelly to follow her into the living room. There was an awkward silence for a moment or two, Kelly leaning herself against the back of the couch as she folded her arms across her chest. 

“I’m sorry for just leaving without saying anything this morning.” Kelly said, speaking quietly and not looking directly at Alex. 

“It’s okay,” Alex assured her. “You don’t have to be sorry. You eh….” Alex cleared her throat. “It’s okay to regret what happened.” Alex felt her heart pang as she spoke. 

“I don’t regret it,” Kelly shook her head. “I could never regret sleeping with you,” Kelly told her. “But it uhm….it’s not, ehm….we shouldn’t be -”

“I know,” Alex felt the tremble in her voice as she spoke. “I’m not going to get forgiveness that easily.” 

“No, you’re not,” Kelly spoke a little sharper than intended. Alex pursed her lips, feeling her eyes blur over with tears that wanted to fall. “I want to forgive you, Alex. I do, okay, I…..I really do want to try, but -” 

“That’s all I can ask,” Alex swallowed a lump in her throat, talking over Kelly. “I mean, I don’t even deserve to ask that of you because what I did was the worst thing ever, and I hurt you and I’ve betrayed you and destroyed your trust and I don’t deserve you. I know that but I….” Alex paused, feeling herself getting overly emotional. 

“It’s not like I should get off scot free,” Kelly replied. “I crossed a line too, and it wasn’t fair of me to tell you I didn’t know what I wanted with Ricki.” 

Alex shook her head as she stepped closer to Kelly. “But nothing gave me the right to go sleep with Maggie,” Alex reminded her. “So, you haven’t got off scot free, because I hurt you. Kel, I….” Alex shook her head, hating herself for what she’d done. “I think what I did is way too much of a punishment for you having a brief moment of confusion when someone you loved, and thought was dead came back into your life.” 

Kelly bit her lip, feeling tears fill her eyes. “Why did you do it?” 

“I….” Alex looked away sheepishly. “I don’t even have an answer to why,” Alex admitted. “And I know that’s a shitty response, but it just happened. We were talking and it felt like old times again, and she…she’s the whole reason I’m out, you know, I…..I wouldn’t have ever even been with you in the first place if it wasn’t for her.” 

“So, you want me to be thankful for her?” Kelly questioned. “If it wasn’t her then it would have been someone else. You would have found your truth soon enough.” Kelly told her. 

Alex twisted her lip. “I suppose you are right,” Alex murmured. “Listen, Kelly I…” Alex took another step closer to her. “I know you are going to need some time, but I don’t want us to be over, I….I love you so, so, much and I know that we can -”

“You are right,” Kelly cut Alex off. “I do need time.” 

“I’m willing to give you all the time you want,” Alex told her. “I know I need to win back your trust, and I….I promise that you’ll be able to trust me again.” 

“Like you trust me, you mean?” Kelly retorted, Alex picking up in a little resentment in her voice.

“Of course I trust you. I trust you with my life. I trust you with Skyler’s life.” Alex told her. 

“You want to talk about trust, Alex?” Kelly shook her head. “You didn’t trust me enough to tell me the truth about Kara.” Kelly pointed out, Alex widening her eyes a little. 

“What do you…..” Alex cleared her throat. 

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about,” Kelly retorted. “She’s Supergirl. Supergirl is Kara….they’re the same person.” 

“I….” Alex felt a little shocked. “I’m sorry, I was going to tell you. I swear, I…I really was ready to tell you but then Erica showed up and all this…I…..” 

“Don’t give me excuses,” Kelly raised her voice. “I get it wasn’t your secret to tell, but I was your girlfriend. We were taking about marriage and babies. We were in this for keeps,” Kelly yelled as a tear rolled down her cheek. “You should have trusted me with it.” 

“I wanted to tell you. I promise you, Kel,” Alex reached out, putting her hand on Kelly’s arm, but Kelly pulled herself away. “How did….did James tell you?” 

“No,” Kelly shook her head. “I figured it out. I’m not stupid. Anyone with half a brain could see it’s the same person,” Kelly remarked. “Tying your hair back and putting on glasses is not a disguise,” Kelly muttered. “And the way you two protect each other,” Kelly added. “She had to be your sister.” 

Alex looked downwards, her lips pursing. “Well, you should have said you knew, I….” 

“I wanted my girlfriend to tell me,” Kelly murmured, wiping her hand across her face, removing tears from her cheeks. “But I also wanted my girlfriend to not cheat on me, so, I guess you don’t always get what you want in life, huh?” 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for Kara and Maggie and just….everything,” Alex apologised. “Kel, please, I’ll do anything you want me to.” 

“I uh….” Kelly shook her head. “I’m thinking of re-enlisting in the army. Going back out to Iraq.” 

“What?” Alex sounded shocked. She was sure Kelly’s army days were behind her. 

“You heard me,” Kelly replied. “Maybe it’ll be good for me…..good for us,” Kelly sniffed back some tears. “Some space between us.” 

“Two continents and thousands of miles is more space than anyone needs,” Alex sighed. “How am I supposed to fix this if you disappear on us?” Alex questioned. “You do….you do want us to fix this, right?” 

“I know that I love you,” Kelly’s voice trembled as she spoke. “But trying to forgive this, Alex,” Kelly shook her head. “It’s not going to be easy.” 

“I know that,” Alex responded. Her heart panging for Kelly. “But if you stay, Kelly, if you stay here in National City I promise I’ll never, ever do anything to hurt you again. I’ll love you so much and treat you right. I’ll always be truthful and honest with you and most importantly, I’ll be faithful to you till the day I die,” Alex reached out, attempting to take hold of Kelly’s hand once again. This time, instead of pulling away, Kelly let her hold her hand. She stared into Alex’s eyes, knowing she was being sincere, but she knew it would take a long time to be able to forgive her for sleeping with Maggie. “Please, Kel. Please give me a chance to fix us.” 

“I’m sorry, I…I just don’t think I can,” Kelly squeaked as a tear rolled down her cheek. “Bye, Alex.” Kelly spoke in a whisper as she quickly left the house, leaving Alex to fall to the floor, tears streaming down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on this story. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Maggie took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. Alex looked up from the desk, sighing lightly, not able to say she was happy to see her. “Maggie, what do you want?” 

“Uh, I thought these might be helpful to you,” Maggie put some files down on the desk. Alex looked down to them, before glancing back up to Maggie. “Stuff us cops have found. Might be useful to help with finding this alien who attacked that businessman the other day.” 

Alex twisted her lips. “Well, thanks. I’ll give them to Brainy.” 

Maggie smiled softly. “So,” Maggie spoke cautiously, her hand brushing the edge of the table. “How are you doing?” 

“I ruined the best thing in my life. So, I’m doing fantastic, thanks for asking.” Alex spoke dryly, her gaze not quite on Maggie. 

Maggie sucked in her bottom lip. “I’m sorry,” Maggie apologised. “I uh….I knew you had a girlfriend, I shouldn’t have let it go as far as it did.” 

“You are not the only one at fault,” Alex told her. “I uh….I was the one with the girlfriend. I was the one who shouldn’t have let anything happen.” 

“You were hurting,” Maggie reminded her. “I took advantage of that but Alex, I….seeing you again, I…” Maggie paused, looking downwards. “It reminded me of how much I regretted letting you go.” 

“I regretted it for a long time too,” Alex admitted. “But then I had Skyler and she….I knew I’d made the right decision because I’d have ended up resenting you if I stayed and remained childless and it would have been horrible, Maggie.” 

Maggie exhaled lightly as she gave a little nod, like she was agreeing with what Alex had said. “I suppose it would have been,” Maggie murmured. “And I’m glad you got the life you wanted. You deserve it.” 

Alex shook her head. “I don’t have the life I want. Not anymore,” Alex replied. “Of course I have my child but, I want Kelly and I ruined it and I don’t….she can’t forgive me.” Alex felt herself welling up.

“Well it’s still going to be pretty raw for her,” Maggie said. “She’ll need some time. I uh…I ran into her the other night and I….I tried to make it up to you for what I caused, uhm….I tried to make her see you deserve a second chance.” 

Alex gave Maggie a thankful smile. “She told me she ran into you.” Alex said. 

“She is a very beautiful woman,” Maggie pursed her lips. “Uh, like I said, just give her some time. She’d be crazy to let you go and uhm…well I know this from experience.” 

Alex cleared her throat, smiling awkwardly. “She deserves better than someone who cheated on her,” Alex said. “But uh….no matter how much I want to win her back, I….I might not have the chance to try. She said she is thinking of going back to Iraq,” Alex said, seeing a very confused look on Maggie face. “She’s ex-military. Ehm, the army. She was in the army and was stationed out there.” 

“Oh I see,” Maggie bit her lip. “Do you think what happened here has caused her to make this decision?” 

“Of course I do,” Alex retorted. “She is making this choice because I hurt her. I know she’d never leave me or Skyler otherwise,” Alex sighed. “I…I don’t want her to go, but I know I need to let her do what she wants.” 

“Maybe you should fight for her to stay.” Maggie suggested. 

Alex shook her head. “She wants this. She thinks her being away will help. It’ll give us space and give her time to work through forgiving me.” 

“Well,” Maggie shrugged. “I’m not sure how that can work, with her being halfway around the world, but I won’t involve myself in your relationship.” 

“Any more than you already have, you mean?” Alex muttered. “Besides, we’re not….” Alex shook her head. “I’m not in a relationship anymore.” Alex sounded heartbroken as she spoke, and Maggie picked up on it. 

“Well I’m just saying her going halfway around the world isn’t going to help fix that.” Maggie said. 

“You think I don’t know that?” Alex questioned. “But what else am I supposed to do? She’s asked for space and time. She obviously wants this distance,” Alex pointed out. “And I don’t want to put her off by pestering her too much right now,” Alex sighed. “Surely I….surely I am better to take a step back and give her the space she wants.” 

“Maybe, I don’t know,” Maggie shrugged. “I think uh….” Maggie cleared her throat as she rubbed the back of her head. “Maybe you need to -”

“You know what, I don’t actually want to know what you think,” Alex sighed. “I….I don’t want to talk about this. Especially to you,” Alex told her. Maggie sucking in her bottom lip, looking down awkwardly. “Just…thanks for the info and if its about police work or alien invasions then we’ll talk but otherwise, Maggie, I….” Alex shook her head. “I can’t be around you.” 

“I understand,” Maggie sounded disappointed, but she knew Alex’s heart belonged to Kelly. “See you around, Danvers.” Maggie mumbled before she left the room, Alex sitting back in the chair and sighing loudly, hating what was going on in her life right now. 

\------------

Kelly moved the pasta around the bowl, giving a heavy sigh. “You know you are supposed to eat that.” James said, reaching for his water to take a drink. 

“Mmm,” Kelly put a small amount on her fork, bringing it to her mouth. “Sorry. I don’t feel so hungry.” 

“Then why ask me to meet you for lunch?” James wondered.

Kelly shrugged. “Maybe I just needed to see my big bro.” Kelly spoke in an unintentional whisper. 

James gave her a soft smile. “You are going to ask me for advice about what to do with the Alex situation, aren’t you?” James sighed lightly. He never wanted to be in this position. Kelly was his sister and of course he’d support her, but Alex was one of his best friends. Alex was like family to him too. 

“I told her I was going back to Iraq.” Kelly murmured. 

“You are what?” James gasped. “Kel, no,” James shook his head. “You said you were done with the army. That you’d gotten everything you wanted out of it. You said you couldn’t go back after what happened with Ricki. That it would be too hard being there without her.” 

“I know. But Ricki is actually alive so that doesn’t really count as a reason anymore,” Kelly replied. “Although I have no intentions in going back.” 

“Well then why did you tell Alex you are?” James sounded a little confused. 

“I want her to fight for me to stay,” Kelly answered. “If she loves me as much as she says she does, then she should try to keep me here.” 

“No,” James shook his head. “If you told Alex you want to go then she is going to let you go,” James told his sister. “If that is what she needs to do to win you back then she’ll do it,” James explained. “She’ll let you go if she thinks it what you want.” 

“Well then maybe I don’t know her as well as I thought I did,” Kelly replied. “Well, evidently I don’t because I never thought she’d be the type to cheat.” 

“Yeah she surprised me there too,” James said. “But Maggie was huge for her and -”

“Don’t try to justify it,” Kelly spoke with a little more venom in her voice than she intended. “Her and Maggie broke up. They ended their relationship and no matter how messy or complicated things were becoming for us, nothing, I repeat, nothing gave her the right to have sex with another woman.” 

“I didn’t say she did,” James sighed. “But it’s not like things were perfect for you two. She didn’t know where she stood with you kissing Ricki and telling her you didn’t know what you wanted,” James reminded his sister. “And I know that doesn’t give her a free pass to sleep with someone but if she thought you two were as good as over then of course she’d be upset and make dumb decisions.” 

Kelly shook her head. “It was more than a dumb decision. It was….” Kelly trailed off, her lips pursing. “This is the worst thing she could ever have done,” Kelly said. “And I love her, and I want to move past this because I know we could have an amazing life together but I…I don’t know how we can ever be the same.” 

“It’s probably not going to be the same,” James told her. “But it doesn’t mean that it can’t be as good or even better. You could come out of this stronger,” James suggested. “Draw a line under this relationship and start afresh.” 

“If only it was that simple.” Kelly murmured. 

“Nothing is simple in life, Kel,” James told her. “But it seems like this is something you both want, so….” James shrugged a little. “Leaving town and not talking to her isn’t going to help you find forgiveness.” 

“Well I’m not leaving, not really,” Kelly sighed. “I just…like I said, I want her to convince me to stay. She wants to win me back, so….that’s what she’s got to do.” 

James pursed his lips. “Fair enough,” James murmured. “Just be careful, Kelly. Don’t push her away too much and make her think there’s no chance of reconciliation. You don’t want her to give up, do you?” 

“I…no,” Kelly shook her head. “I don’t want that. But she needs to be held accountable for her actions. There has to be some sort of repercussions.” 

“I get that,” James replied. “I guess it’s just going to take some time.” 

“Yeah, time.” Kelly murmured, looking down to her pasta as she once again moved it about the bowl, hoping that in time she and Alex would be able to rekindle their romance. 

\------------

Kara opened the door to the cupboard in the hallway. “Boo.” Kara raised her voice, Skyler squealing before she broke into a giggle. They’d been playing hide and seek for quite some time now, Skyler still very much enjoying the game. 

“Catch me,” Skyler giggled as she ran out of the cupboard, ducking past Kara and running into the living room, where Alex and Eliza were sitting chatting. “Mummy help,” Skyler shrieked as she jumped up onto the couch, crawling onto her mother. “Kara is getting me.” 

“Arrrrgh,” Kara grabbed Skyler from behind, tickling her as she lifted her away from Alex. “The tickle monster is here.” Kara threw Skyler on the armchair, the little girl in fits of giggles as Kara kept tickling her. 

Alex watched them for a moment, a smile on her face. “Right, stop winding her up.” Alex scolded her sister. Kara gave a childlike pout as she looked at her sister as she sat on the armchair, lifting Skyler onto her knee, still lightly ticking her sides. 

“I’m just being fun aunt Kara.” Kara murmured.

“Well you can be fun aunt Kara when it’s not past her bedtime.” Alex said, her eyes on her watch.

“Aww no,” Skyler protested as Kara stopped tickling her. “It’s not bedtime,” Skyler jumped down from the armchair and ran over to her mother. “2 minutes more.” Skyler said, holding up 3 fingers despite only requesting a further 2 minutes. 

“You think you deserve two more minutes?” Alex questioned as Skyler climbed up and cuddled against her.

“Uh-huh.” Skyler yawned.

“Well only if you keep cuddling Mummy for all of the two minutes.” Alex said, squeezing her daughter a little tighter, Skyler’s hugs always making her feel better. 

“Okay,” Skyler seemed happy enough to have cuddles with her mother. “Mummy, what we do tomorrow?” 

“Uhm,” Alex glanced at Eliza. She was going in to work for the morning, but then finally had some time off to spend with her during her visit. “I have to work in the morning but then Granny and I thought you’d like to go to soft play.” 

“Oh yes,” Skyler beamed. “With Kara and Kelly too?” 

“Of course I’ll be there,” Kara answered, trying to deflect from Alex having to answer about Kelly. “I’m going to race you down the big blue slide.” 

“I’ll win.” Skyler sat up a little and looked at her auntie. 

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Kara shook her head. “I’m pretty fast.” 

“I’m fasterer,” Skyler grinned. “Ay Mummy?” Skyler glanced at Alex.

“Hmm, you are the fastest little bean for sure.” Alex said and Skyler grinned before she looked back to Kara and stuck her tongue out at her, Kara doing the same, causing Skyler to giggle. 

“Oh, Mummy will Kelly come?” Skyler questioned. 

“Uh,” Alex felt Kara and Eliza’s gaze were on her. “Uh, no, sweetie. Kelly won’t be coming.” 

“Aww please.” Skyler pouted, batting her eyelashes.

“Mummy and Kelly aren’t friends right now.” Alex said, sadness in her voice. 

Skyler frowned. “Is she not my friend?” Skyler sounded like she was about to cry.

“Of course she is your friend,” Alex ran her hand over Skyler’s hair, Skyler giving a little smile. “She’s just very busy right now but I’ll try to arrange for you to see her soon, okay?” 

“Yeah.” Skyler grinned from ear to ear. 

“If you go to bed now,” Alex said, lightly tickling her sides, causing her to giggle. “Who do you want to read you a story tonight?” 

“Uhm,” Skyler looked between her mother, auntie and granny a few times, her little hand rubbing her chin. “Granny.” Skyler eventually spoke, pointing over to Eliza. 

“Right, Granny it is,” Alex said. “Goodnight my sweetheart. Mummy loves you.” Alex hugged her daughter, placing a kiss on her temple.

“Loves you the mostest,” Skyler replied as Alex lifted her down to the floor. “Love you too Kara. Night night.” Skyler ran over to the chair, giving her auntie a goodnight kiss. 

“Goodnight little skittle,” Kara gave her a hug. “Sleep tight. Don’t let the bed bugs bite.” 

Skyler gasped. “Theres not bugs in my bed,” Skyler sounded offended as she ran over Arlo, who was all stretched out on his bed. “Goodnight Arlo,” Skyler leaned down and patted him, placing a kiss on his head then she ran over to Eliza, putting her little hand in hers. “C’mon, I show you my new books.” Skyler said, excitedly leading Eliza out of the room. Kara watched and waited for them to leave, before she moved over to the couch and sat down next to her sister. 

“You okay?” Kara questioned, her hand lightly rubbing Alex’s thigh. 

“This feeling sucks,” Alex knew not to pretend she was fine. Her sister knew her too well and would see right through that. “But it is what it is right now,” Alex shrugged. “Kelly needs space and uhm….” Alex shook her head, clearing her throat. “Can we just not do this tonight?” Alex asked. “How about we talk about you instead?” 

“Me?” Kara pursed her lips. “Nothing going on in my life.” 

“There must be something.” Alex murmured. 

“Oh well actually,” Kara said, Alex looking a little intrigued as to what she would say. “James wants to open his own magazine and he want’s me to work for him.” 

“Oh wow,” Alex sounded a little surprised. “I knew he was feeling a little lost since leaving Catco, but Kelly seemed to think he was ready to move away.” 

Kara shrugged. “I think he thought about it,” Kara said. “But now he has this idea and I don’t know what to do. I…James would give me great opportunities and stories, but would I be wise to leave a well-paid job with a popular company for the unknown? The magazine might do really badly, he might not be able to afford to pay me right away with setting up and stuff….” Kara trailed off. “What should I do?” 

“Uh, I uh….” Alex rubbed the back of her head. “I have a bottle of wine in the fridge,” Alex said as she stood up. “I’ll go get that and some glasses and we can work out what’s best for you to do.” Alex said, walking through to the kitchen, Kara’s job issue a welcome distraction from her own problems, if only for a little while.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay between updates, life is a little hectic right now....managed to get this little update for you though, it's not much, but something for now!

Alex was sitting up in bed, her eyes on her phone. She knew she only had a few more minutes before Skyler would wake up and come through to her room. She been trying to get a message to Kelly, knowing Skyler wouldn’t have forgotten and that it would likely be one of the first she’d ask when she came through. She had about 6 attempts at writing the message so far, not sure how best to word it. She wanted to ask and say a lot of things, but maybe these things were best saved for when they’d talk in person again, something Alex was really hoping would happen soon, after she’d given her some more space. She took a deep breath and began typing again. 

_Hey, hope you are doing okay. Skyler has asked for you a lot, so I wondered if you’d like to spend some time with her. I know it might not be ideal as we’re not together anymore, but she’s young and doesn’t fully understand why we don’t hang out anymore. You can take her for ice-cream or to the playground or whatever you want. I’d like to think we could at least be friends again one day, and Skyler would be lucky to have someone like you in her life. There’s no pressure and I’d completely understand if you said no. Just let me know._

Alex left a kiss, before quickly deleting it. She took another deep breath, before she sent the message to Kelly, hoping she’d agree to see Skyler. She put her phone back down on the bedside table, hoping she get a reply soon. She closed her eyes, her thoughts on Kelly and what hopes she had for their future. She knew that it would take a while for Kelly to even begin to forgive her, but she hoped that they had a strong enough bond to be able to get past this. She wanted to believe that Kelly would be able to forgive her. She sighed loudly, her eyes opening as her door creaked open and Skyler came into the room, her koala in her grasp. “Good morning my angel.” Alex smiled, as her daughter climbed up onto the bed. 

“Good morning Mummy,” Skyler responded, a smile on her face as she brushed back some hair that had fallen in front of her face. She got herself under the covers before climbing up onto her mother, cuddling herself against her. Alex smiled as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, leaning down and placing a kiss on the top of her head. Morning cuddles with Skyler were Alex’s most favourite thing in the world. “You stay home today?” 

“Yeah,” Alex answered, still cuddling with her daughter. “I’ve got a few days off work now.” 

Skyler looked up to her, smiling. “And we play?” 

“Of course we can,” Alex told her. “We are going to do lots of fun stuff with Granny.” 

“I like when Granny comes.” Skyler said. 

“Me too.” Alex replied. 

“And Kara comes too?” Skyler wondered. 

“Sometimes,” Alex answered. “But Kara still has some work to do.” 

“Oh,” Skyler looked a little disappointed. “Auntie Kara is lots of fun.” 

“She is isn’t she?” Alex questioned and Skyler nodded. “But I hope you don’t think she’s more fun than Mummy,” Alex said, starting to tickle her daughter, causing Skyler to start giggling wildly. “Hmmm, do you?” Alex teased, still tickling her.

“No, no,” Skyler said through giggles. “Yous the most best funest.” 

“Good.” Alex grinned as she stopped the tickling. 

“Kelly is fun too,” Skyler said. “Am I see her soon?” 

Alex exhaled lightly. Knowing that question would have come soon enough. “I’ve asked her if she’d like to see you.” 

“Oh,” Skyler looked intrigued. “What she say?” 

“She hasn’t answered yet.” Alex questioned, glancing quickly at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was only 6.24 so chances were that Kelly was still sleeping. 

Skyler pouted sadly. “She not want to see me?” Skyler stuck her bottom lip out as she looked downwards. 

“I’m sure does,” Alex answered. “It’s still early so she is probably still sleeping.” 

“Oh,” Skyler got the littlest of smiles on her face. “Granny is still sleeping too.” 

“Skyler Rose did you go into Granny’s room before coming into Mummy’s?” Alex questioned and Skyler nodded.

“But she was sleeping,” Skyler whispered, putting her index finger over her mouth and making a shhh sound. “I not wake her up, Mummy.” Skyler shook her head as she spoke.

“Well that’s good,” Alex smiled softly. “You just decide to come wake Mummy up instead?” 

“No,” Skyler gave a little giggle as she shook her head. “You was already awake, silly.” 

“I was, you are right,” Alex said, smiling softly as she rubbed her daughter’s back. “Mummy needs to be up early because you get up so early.” Alex told her, although she was always an early riser anyways, even before Skyler was born. 

“Well my eyes open.” Skyler gave a little shrug and Alex giggled lightly. 

“That they do,” Alex murmured. “You want to get up and watch some cartoons?” 

“Hmm,” Skyler rubbed her chin. “We go build a fort?” 

“You want to build a fort?” Alex questioned and Skyler nodded as she pushed the covers away before jumping off the bed, landing quite a bit away with a thud. She giggled as she stood back to her feet, picking up her koala who’d fell from her grasp. 

“Yeah, yeah, lets go Mummy. Lets go, lets go.” Skyler shrieked as she ran out of the bedroom, Alex hearing her thumping down the stairs.

“Not so loud,” Alex called out as she got out of the bed. “Don’t wake Granny,” Alex grabbed her phone, seeing there was still no reply from Kelly. She exhaled lightly, telling herself it was still early, and that she would eventually reply. “Skyler.” Alex called out after her daughter, walking quickly out of the bedroom and heading down the stairs in search for her toddler.

\------------ 

Kelly did reply, saying she’d love to spend some time with Skyler. She said she was free all day, so they’d arranged for her to get Skyler at 1pm, agreeing to meet at the gates to Victoria Park. Kelly was standing at there, a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, for more than one reason. The last time she’d had Skyler out by herself, Skyler had ended up at A&E, having split her head open, so the worry that something else would happen was going through her mind. She was also nervous for seeing Alex again. It had been a couple of days since they’d seen each other or had any sort of contact with each other, for that matter, and she knew it would be awkward. They both loved each other dearly, but there was the betrayal hanging over them. She smiled lightly as she saw Skyler skipping excitedly across to her and felt a pang in her heart and a slight wave of disappointment wash over her as she saw it wasn’t Alex who was with her, but Eliza. No matter how angry and hurt she was, there was clearly a part of her who wanted to see Alex again. “Kelly.” Skyler beamed as she leapt up, Kelly picking her up for a hug. 

“Hey,” Kelly sounded pleased to see her. “How have you been?” 

“Mummy and me made a fort this morning,” Skyler told her. “A big one in the living room and we watched Paw Patrol.” Skyler widened her eyes as she spoke.

“Aw wow,” Kelly smiled. “That sounds like a fun morning.” 

Skyler nodded. “We had pancakes for breakfast and went to soft play.” 

“Well sounds like you’re having a great day,” Kelly smiled as she put Skyler down, before glancing to Eliza. “Hello.” 

“Hi.” Eliza smiled softly. 

“Has Alex been called to work?” Kelly wondered. She knew she had time off when her mother was visiting, but being the Director of the place, sometimes Alex would still be called in, even if it was a day off or vacation time. 

“No,” Eliza pursed her lips. “Uh…she thought it might be better if I brought her,” Eliza said, gesturing down to Skyler. “She uhm….she knows you want space.” 

“I…” Kelly bit her lip. “I don’t want her completely…..” Kelly trailed off, her head shaking. “I miss her.” 

“She misses you,” Eliza replied. “Uh….you are a therapist, right?” Eliza still wanted to get to know Kelly better. She had faith that they could work this out. 

“Yeah,” Kelly nodded. “This isn’t really the way I wanted to first start talking with you.” 

“No, me either,” Eliza shook her head. “But if it makes you feel any better I think Alex is an absolute idiot for….” Eliza trailed off. “She’s been a fool.” 

“Mummy’s not a fool,” Skyler frowned up at Eliza. “She’s the best.” 

“She is the best.” Kelly spoke softly, looking down to Skyler, who smiled up at her response. 

“She said you is not friends now.” Skyler pouted.

“Well we’re…uhm….” Kelly cleared her throat before she glanced at Eliza, like she was looking for help with how to answer. 

“The main thing right now is that Kelly is still your friend, right?” Eliza questioned and Skyler gave a little shrug. 

“Mummy was more smiling when her was her friend.” Skyler said, pointing to Kelly as she spoke. 

“Well she’s still got you to make her smile,” Kelly replied, Skyler giving a little nod. “So, uh….” Kelly looked back to Eliza. “Is she….I mean she is doing okay though?” 

Eliza was pleased that Kelly still cared about Alex’s wellbeing. It gave her hope for a reconciliation. “She’s strong,” Eliza answered. “But she hates what she has done. That she hurt you. She is feeling incredibly guilty.” 

“I’m sure she does,” Kelly mumbled. “I just….I can’t forgive, I…I’m trying.” 

“It’ll take time,” Eliza told her. “You can’t rush this.” 

“So everyone keeps telling me,” Kelly exhaled lightly. “Uh….anyways, what’s uh….do I have a time to bring her home?” 

“4.30,” Eliza told her. “You can bring her to the house, if that’s okay, or I can meet you here.” Eliza said.

“Uhm,” Kelly pursed her lips. “Whatever is easier for you.” 

“It’s up to you,” Eliza told her. “Although Alex will probably be at the house, so if you wanted to see her…” Eliza trailed off, her eyebrows raising slightly. 

Kelly gave her a soft smile. “I’ll bring her home.” 

“Great,” Eliza said. “So, you can do what you want till then. She’s had lunch, and will get dinner when she gets home, but you can take her for a snack.” 

“Ice-cream,” Skyler jumped up and down excitedly. “I want ice-cream.” 

“Well, I’m sure we can manage that,” Kelly said. “Uh…so you and Alex going to do anything nice with your free time?” 

“We have a spa booking,” Eliza told her. “Managed to get a last minute massage booked. Alex needs some relaxation. I’m sure it’ll do her good.” 

“Yes,” Kelly seemed to agree. “Well, I hope you have a nice afternoon and I’ll see you later.” Kelly said, looking down to Skyler as she took her hand. 

“I best give you this.” Eliza took the backpack from her shoulder, giving it out to Kelly. It was Skyler’s Paw Patrol one, and had her water bottle, a zip up hoodie in it in case she got cold, and her purse which had a few dollars in it. 

“Thanks.” Kelly took it from her and put it over her shoulder. 

“Right missy,” Eliza bent down to Skyler’s level. “You be good for Kelly and I’ll see you later, okay?” Eliza gave Skyler’s cheek a kiss.

“Uh-huh,” Skyler nodded. “Bye Granny.” 

“Bye darling,” Eliza gave a little wave before looking to Kelly. “See you.” Eliza said, before she walked away, leaving Skyler to spend some time Kelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support so far. Comments are always appreciated. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the gap between chapters. I'm feeling a little lost with this at the moment, but hopefully soon things fall back into place for me and I can update regularly. Hope this one is alright....

Kelly and Skyler had spent some time at the playground, thankfully for Kelly, without any injuries to Skyler. They then went to the nearby mall, Skyler saying she wanted to look at the shops then get some ice-cream. They were one of the many toy shops the mall had, Kelly and Skyler in the aisle with all the soft toys, a large collection of bears, animals, fish, Disney and other cartoon characters. Skyler had taken a liking to a Chase plush teddy, hugging it close to her. “Oh I like this so much,” Skyler beamed, her eyes all wide as she looked to Kelly. “He’s Paw Patrol.” 

“I remember him from the ones we watched,” Kelly told her, Skyler giving her a smile. “You don’t have one like that already?” Kelly questioned, because she knew Skyler was currently obsessed with Paw Patrol. She had Paw Patrol bed covers, pyjamas, a water bottle, a backpack, Paw Patrol jigsaws, and a bowl, plate and cup with her beloved Paw Patrol on. 

“Not Chase,” Skyler shook her head, still hugging the teddy. “I’s got Skye and Marshall ones but not this.” Skyler told her. 

“Well,” Kelly raised her eyebrows a little as she glanced to the price ticket on the shelf. “Would you like me to buy it for you?” 

Skyler gasped. “You will?” 

“Of course I will,” Kelly ruffled her hair. “A nice little treat for our day out.” 

“Oh wow,” Skyler looked pleased. “Thank you Kelly. Thank you. Thank you.” Skyler rushed towards her, wanting a hug. Kelly bent down, wrapping her arms around her. 

“You are very welcome, sweetie,” Kelly murmured, lightly rubbing Skyler’s back. “How about we go buy this then we can go for some ice-cream?” 

“A Chase and ice-cream?” Skyler questioned as they pulled back from the hug. “You is so nice to me Kelly.” 

Kelly smiled softly, lightly rubbing Skyler’s cheek. “Well I think you are a pretty great kid so it’s easy to be nice to you,” Kelly told her, Skyler giving a big grin. “But you have a pretty awesome mum so it’s no wonder you turned out so great.” Kelly spoke under her breath, so was a little surprised when Skyler replied. 

“Yeah my mummy is the most bestest awesome,” Skyler gave a little skip as she took Kelly’s hand, the both of them walking towards the cashier desk. “You should come to play with her again.” 

“I’d like to,” Kelly murmured. “But it’s uhm….” Kelly cleared her throat. “It might be a while before I come to play again.” 

Skyler frowned. “Because you are not friends anymore.”

The words stung in Kelly’s heart. She hated thinking she wasn’t even friends with Alex. “I guess we are not, no,” Kelly mumbled. “But hey, I still get to be your friend and that’s cool, right?” 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler nodded, a grin on her face. “But I want you and Mummy to be friends again and you can come play and we can watch Paw Patrol together.” 

“That would be good, huh?” Kelly briefly closed her eyes, thoughts on spending time with Alex.

“Yes,” Skyler’s answer brought Kelly back to the conversation. “So, will you come play?” Skyler sounded hopeful.

Kelly bit her lip. She didn’t want to promise Skyler anything so knew she might not be able to keep. “We’ll see. I uhm….I’ll talk with your Mummy when I take you home, okay?” 

“Okay,” Skyler seemed happy enough with this response. “We still go for ice-cream first?” 

“Oh yeah,” Kelly answered enthusiastically as Skyler gave a little jump in excitement. “We’re just going to pay for this, then we’ll go,” Kelly told her. “Give me Chase for a moment.” Kelly held her hand out and Skyler passed him up to her, Kelly stepped forward and giving it to the woman at the cash desk. She paid for the item and handed it back down to Skyler, before taking her hand again, as they walked out of the shop, heading to the diner in the food level of the mall so Skyler could get her strawberry ice-cream and sprinkles. Kelly looked down to the youngster, who was giving a little skip every now and then, a smile on her face. She smiled softly, loving this time with her and hoping that in time, she’d be able to forgive her mother and that they’d become family. 

\-----------

“Mummy,” Skyler jumped up and down as Alex opened the front door. “Look, Kelly bought me a Chase,” Skyler shrieked. “Look Mummy, look, look.” Skyler held it up for Alex to see. 

“I see it,” Alex smiled down at her daughter. “That’s really nice of her. I hope you said thank you.” 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler nodded. “And I had ice-cream and sprinkles,” Skyler grinned and Alex smiled at how pleased her daughter seemed, telling her about her time with Kelly. “Imma show Granny my Chase then be back. Don’t go with not saying bye okay Kelly?” Skyler looked up at Kelly as she spoke. 

“I won’t.” Kelly told her, watching as she ran into the house shouting for Eliza. Kelly cleared her throat as she looked back to Alex. 

“How much do I owe you?” Alex questioned.

“What?” Kelly sounded a little confused. 

“For the Chase and the ice-cream,” Alex replied. “How much?”

“I don’t want any money,” Kelly shook her head. “I can buy her a teddy and an ice-cream.” 

“Well thank you.” Alex spoke softly.

Kelly smiled awkwardly. “I uh…I had a great time this afternoon with her,” Kelly said. “Thank you for letting me see her.” 

“Thank you for agreeing,” Alex murmured. “She uh….she’s really taken a shine to you and she just kept asking and I hate to….I hate this.” 

“I know,” Kelly exhaled lightly. “But it just….it has to….” 

“Yeah.” Alex cleared her throat as she looked downwards sheepishly. 

“So how was your massage?” Kelly questioned. She missed talking to Alex. She missed her voice and she missed her. She just really missed her. 

“It was good,” Alex answered. “I uh….I tried to relax but my mind was uh…well,” Alex looked back up to Kelly. “I kept thinking about us and about the fact you give great massages and I couldn’t…I eh….I couldn’t relax all that well.” 

Kelly felt a little smile forming on her face. “Aww c’mon, I’m sure it was much better from a professional."

Alex shrugged in response, her lips pursing as she looked into Kelly’s dark eyes. She opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by the sounds of her daughter’s little voice. “Kelly, Kelly, did you talk about playing?” Skyler questioned, returning from showing Eliza her Chase teddy.

“Uh….” Kelly started. 

“What about playing?” Alex questioned, looking from her daughter to her ex-girlfriend and back.

“She uhm…she wants us to play together again.” Kelly said.

“Oh well of course,” Alex answered. “I’d love for you two to keep hanging out.” 

“Not just me and Skyler,” Kelly informed her. “She means me and you.” 

“Oh,” Alex widened her eyes. “Well sweetie remember I told you that we aren’t friends like that anymore.” 

Skyler huffed. “I want you to be and Kelly can sleepover again and we can all watch Paw Patrol together.” 

“Well uh….” Alex glanced at Kelly. She love for Kelly to be sleeping over. She’d love for them to get back together. 

“I won’t be sleeping over any time soon but if it’s okay with your Mummy maybe I could come hang out with the two of you and we can watch Paw Patrol.” Kelly said, glancing at Alex, the starts of a soft smile appearing on her lips.

“Oh Mummy please say yes.” Skyler batted her eyelashes up at her. 

“Uh yeah,” Alex said and Skyler cheered. She felt a glimmer of hope in the pit of her stomach at the fact Kelly was wanting to hang out with her. She took this as a good sign for their relationship. “I’d love for us to do that.”

“Well we can,” Kelly said. “I think building a friendship up again will be good.” 

Alex twisted her lip. She wished more than anything they were still more than friends, but knew she’d have a lot of work to do to win back her trust and forgiveness. “Mummy,” Skyler pulled on Alex’s hand, causing her to look down to her daughter. “Can she come in?” 

“Oh,” Alex widened her eyes, realising Kelly was still standing on the porch. “Sorry, I….” Alex shook her head at herself. “Do you want to come in?” 

Kelly pursed her lips. She wanted to go in. She wanted to keep talking to Alex. She wanted to do more with Alex that just talking, but she knew it wasn’t the right time. She knew Alex needed to work for forgiveness for longer. That she was still to prove she was worthy of it. “Maybe another day, sweetie,” Kelly said, looking down to Skyler, who looked disappointed. “I had great fun with you today and I’m going to come watch Paw Patrol with you soon, I promise.” 

“And Mummy?” Skyler questioned.

“Mummy too,” Kelly nodded. “Just the three of us, yeah?” 

“Well Arlo be there too.” Skyler said and Kelly gave a little laugh. 

“Of course, Arlo too,” Kelly corrected herself. “Now how about a goodbye hug?” Kelly bent down to Skyler’s level and opened out her arms. Skyler ran into her, giving her a hug. Kelly rubbed her back softly. 

“Bye Kelly.” Skyler said as they pulled apart. 

“Bye kiddo.” Kelly replied as she watched Skyler run off down the hall, shouting for her granny. Kelly stood back up, locking eyes with Alex, the pair of them staring silently at each other for a moment. 

“So,” Alex cleared her throat. “Thanks again for today. It really means a lot to me that you could be there for Skyler,” Alex said. “But I don’t want to confuse her and I don’t want her getting attached to you if we’re not….I mean…” Alex paused for a moment. “I know we can be friends and you can see her, but I thought you were going to be a mother to her and now we’re…..I……” Alex shook her head as she stopped talking. 

“I wanted to be a mother to her,” Kelly felt herself getting emotional as she spoke the words. “God, Alex, I…I miss you so much. And I love you. I’ve never loved like I love you but-”

“I love you too,” Alex responded. “And I miss you. I miss you so, so much.” Alex took a step forward, almost stepping out the door of the house. “I miss everything about you.” Alex reached her hand up and cupped Kelly’s cheek, before she leaned in and kissed her.

Kelly responded for a brief moment, before she pulled back, her head shaking. “No. No, you can’t just kiss me and think everything is going to be okay.” 

“I know it won’t be,” Alex’s voice quivered. “I know it’ll take time, but we can work at this while being together.” 

“No,” Kelly shook her head as she felt her eyes gloss over with tears. “No, it doesn’t work like that. I can’t…I….” Kelly bit her lip. “Like I just said. Baby steps. We start hanging out again. You uh….you’ve still got a lot to prove to me.” Alex nodded lightly, knowing Kelly was right. “I uh….I’m going to go, but we can hang out soon, I promise.” 

“Okay,” Alex spoke quietly. “Goodbye then.” 

“Bye Alex.” Kelly said, before she walked off the porch, Alex watching as she walked down the driveway and along the sidewalk, her eyes staying on her former lover till she was out of sight.


	16. Chapter 16

Kelly rolled up her yoga mat, putting the bands around the ends so it wouldn’t open up again. She picked it up, tucking it under one arm as she reached for her water bottle and straightened herself up as she took a drink. “Kelly,” Kelly looked to her side as she heard her name being called. “Thought that was you.” 

Kelly looked down to the smaller woman. She’d noticed her right away, as soon as she’d walked into the yoga class. She’d thought about leaving, but then decided not to let her stop her from doing what she normally would. “Maggie.” Kelly murmured. 

“You uh….you can’t get Alex along to yoga either?” Maggie questioned.

“It’s not her thing,” Kelly shrugged. “I’m not going to make her do something she doesn’t want to do.” 

“Nice to do things together through right? And have her show interest in what you like?” Maggie replied.

Kelly shrugged once again. “There’s plenty stuff we did together,” Kelly told her. “Besides, what does that matter now? We’re over thanks to you.”

“It takes two,” Maggie reminded her. “And it was no-ones choice but your own to end things.” 

“So I’m supposed to just carry on as normal?” Kelly questioned. “Oh don’t worry. It doesn’t matter that you slept with your ex-fiancée. Let’s take Skyler to the playground then go out for a nice fancy dinner.”

Maggie sucked in her bottom lip as she looked downwards. “Look for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah, you said that the night we met at the bar,” Kelly mumbled. “And for what it’s worth, I don’t need or want your apology,” Kelly told her. “I don’t want to talk to you after yoga class and I certainly don’t need you telling me how to deal with this,” Kelly’s tone got angry. “Just….why?” Kelly questioned. “Why are you even here talking to me?” 

“Because I love Alex,” Maggie replied honestly. “And I want to fix this for her. For you.” 

Kelly shook her head. “You have done enough,” Kelly told her. “If you want Alex and I to work things out then leave us alone,” Kelly felt herself getting emotional, tears filling her eyes as she spoke. “You need to be in National City right now then fine, you be here. You do the work you need to do, but stay away from us,” Kelly requested. “We don’t….we don’t need to be friends.” 

“I’m not trying to be your friend,” Maggie replied. “Like I said, I just…” Maggie sighed lightly. “I hate that I’ve caused you hurt.” 

“You’ve caused me more than hurt,” Kelly retorted. “Alex was….I wanted to….” Kelly shook her head. “What Alex and I had has been completely ruined and we’re never going to have that back. It can never be the same again.” 

“Seems like you are thinking about forgiving her then?” Maggie questioned.

“I love her so much,” Kelly answered. “I want us to be able to work this out, but I….” Kelly bit her lip. “I just don’t know.” 

Maggie sucked in her bottom lip. “Well of course it’s your choice but speaking from experience, getting over Alex,” Maggie shook her head. “I can’t….I haven’t,” Maggie paused, taking a deep breath. “Letting go of Alex was the biggest regret of my life,” Maggie admitted. “And I know it’s too late for me and we’d have the whole kids issue hanging over us but it’s not too late for you two.” 

“Oh because having sex with someone else isn’t a big deal to get over.” Kelly murmured. 

“I didn’t say it wasn’t a big deal,” Maggie replied. “It’ll be hard, and infidelity ends relationships. I know that from first-hand experience with the topic,” Maggie told her. “I’m just saying. She regrets what happened. All she wants is to work it out with you.” 

“I know what she wants. You don’t need to tell me,” Kelly exhaled lightly. “But I’m the one who’s been betrayed. I’ve been made to feel like I’m not good enough, so she had to go elsewhere,” Kelly seethed. “I’m the one who’s hurt. Me,” Kelly hit her chest as she spoke. “So I’m the one who has a say in what happens,” Kelly said. “The way this goes and what happens is my say and only my say,” Kelly said, quickly talking again before Maggie could respond. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have way more important things I need to be doing, than standing here talking to you.” Kelly said, walking out of the room, done with the conversation she was having with Maggie. 

\------------

Alex and Skyler were at the grocery store, getting in some things they needed for the house. Alex was pushing the cart, while Skyler was a few feet in front looking at a box of Lucky Charms cereal. “These ones Mummy. I want these.” Skyler pointed to the box, a smile on her face. 

“Oooh Lucky Charms? Really?” Alex questioned, Skyler nodding as she picked up the box. 

“Not had these for years and years.” Skyler said and Alex chuckled lightly at the comment.

“It’s not quite been years sweetie,” Alex told her daughter. “It’s been a few months though.” 

“I like the soft colours.” Skyler reminded her mother. 

“The marshmallows, I know,” Alex picked up a box of Honey Nut Cheerios as she spoke and put them into the cart. “Go on then. Put them in the cart. They can be a Sunday breakfast treat.” Alex said and Skyler grinned as she stood on her tiptoes and threw the cereal over the side of the cart. 

“We need these too?” Skyler questioned, picking up the Froot Loops. 

“No,” Alex answered, and Skyler gave a little pout as she put them back on the shelf. “That’s all we need in this aisle.” Alex said, walking away from the cereal as Skyler was walking beside her. 

“Oh Kelly, it’s Kelly,” Skyler shrieked as she ran off down to the end of the aisle, where Kelly was looking at the muesli. “Hi Kelly.” 

“Oh hey little one.” Kelly smiled as she looked down to Skyler, before she looked up, seeing Alex walking towards her. 

“Kelly,” Alex looked surprised to see her. “I’m surprised to see you in here.” 

“What?” Kelly questioned. “I need groceries.” Kelly said, picking up a box of Oat and Honey Muesli and putting it in her cart that was already filled with a few other things. 

“I’m aware of that,” Alex replied. “But this isn’t your local grocery store. It’s uhm….well, not the nearest one to your apartment.” Kelly bit her lip. She may have gone to Alex’s local grocery store instead of her own one in hopes of running into her, but Alex didn’t need to know that. She wanted to see her but didn’t want to seem too forgiving and arrange that they hang out, so thought running in to her by chance seemed like a good idea and she knew Alex usually did a big shop on a Friday afternoon. 

“You trying to tell me what stores I can do my shopping in now?” Kelly questioned.

“No, no, no,” Alex waved her hand out in front of her. “No, of course not. I just…” Alex trailed off. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” 

Kelly pursed her lips, and was about to reply, when Skyler spoke over her. “Kelly,” Skyler pulled on Kelly’s hand. “You need Lucky Charms?” 

“Uh, no I don’t need them.” Kelly answered but Skyler had already run off towards them, wanting to get her a box. 

“Skye, no,” Alex turned to look to her daughter. “Put them back,” Skyler frowned as she shook her head. “Kelly doesn’t want them.”

Skyler sighed as she put them back on the shelf and ran back over to her mother and Kelly. “Well you can share mine,” Skyler pointed to her box in the cart. “When you come for Paw Patrol.”

“Sounds good.” Kelly gave her an enthusiastic smile. 

“Will you come now tonight?” Skyler wondered, looking up to Kelly with wide eyes.

“Uh.” Kelly glanced at Alex.

“You can come if you’d like,” Alex told her, smiling softly. “Ehm…my mum is with Kara at some event thingy then she’ll be staying at her place, so its uh…” Alex cleared her throat. “It’ll just be us and uh…we don’t need to watch Paw Patrol all night. I mean she will be in bed by 8.15,” Alex said, gesturing to Skyler who was trying to put some pop tarts into the cart. “We could just uhm…I dunno eh…” Alex took the pop tarts from Skyler and threw them into the cart, Skyler smiling that she was allowed to get them. “We can talk.” 

“Is there anything for us to talk about?” Kelly wondered.

Alex bowed her head, looking a little disappointed. “I thought we were going to be friends. I thought we were going to start hanging out again,” Alex said. “Usually when people hang out they talk.” 

“Uh yeah sorry, they do,” Kelly murmured. “I just don’t know how this is supposed to work.” 

“That’s really up to you,” Alex told her. “I’m the one who has the making up to do, but uh….I guess it’s on your grounds,” Alex said. “I mean I know it’s on me to fix us, but ehm….it’s on you to let that happen,” Alex pointed out, Kelly pursing her lips as she gave a little nod. “You do still want that, right?” 

Kelly started to reply. “I uhm -”

“Kelly,” Skyler pulled on her hand, Alex and Kelly sharing a glance, knowing they couldn’t really talk with Skyler around. “Kelly I brought my Chase.” Skyler pointed to the seat at the front of their cart, her Chase and koala teddies sitting there. 

“Oh yeah.” Kelly smiled down at the youngster. 

“I love him. He is my new best favourite teddy.” Skyler informed her. 

Kelly smiled softly before looking back to Alex. “She hasn’t let it out of her sight since you bought her it,” Alex told her. “He sat on the toilet seat last night while she had a bath.” 

Kelly looked pleased that she liked her Chase teddy. “I’m glad she likes it.” 

“Of course she was going to like it,” Alex replied. “Put aside the fact she is Paw Patrol mad, you got her it,” Alex told her. “And uhm….she loves you. How could anyone not love you,” Alex smiled lovingly as she spoke, Kelly feeling her heart pang at her words. “But uhm….yeah,” Alex cleared her throat, feeling the tension between them. “If you want to come over later, I’d really like that. Uh…we’d….Skyler and I would both love it.” 

Kelly looked down to Skyler who was smiling up at her. “Yeah, I’ll come. What time?”

“Well, we have to finish this shop, then we have a few more errands to run so how about I text you when you are good to come over?” Alex said. 

“Sounds good to me,” Kelly already sounded nervous for it, although it was something she wanted to do. It was only hanging out with Alex and for a little while, Skyler. “Do you want me to bring anything?” 

“No,” Alex shook her head. “Just bring yourself.” 

“Okay, well I’ll see you later, yeah?” Kelly looked to Skyler as she spoke, the little girl nodding excitedly as she gave a little jump of excitement.

“Yeah. See you Kelly.” Skyler grinned as she watched her walk away, Alex also watching as her ex walked down the aisle, hoping that soon she wouldn’t be calling her her ex. 

\------------

Kelly walked back into the living room, having been putting Skyler to bed. “She okay?” Alex questioned. 

“Yes,” Kelly nodded, taking a seat on the couch, leaving a gap between her and Alex. “She fell asleep half way through the story.”

“Well I’m not surprised,” Alex said. “She had a lot of fun playing with you. You probably tired her out.” 

Kelly smiled softly. “I had fun too.” 

“I could see,” Alex said, turning slightly on the couch so she was facing Kelly. Kelly did the same, her hands rubbing together nervously. “Uhm….” Alex cleared her throat. “So, turning up at my local grocery store huh?” 

Kelly shrugged as she put the cushion over her legs and fiddled with the zip. “I just…I really wanted to see you.”

“So we have these things called phones,” Alex said. “Friends use them to communicate and meet each other.” 

“I know,” Kelly looked downwards. “It’s just….it’s difficult. I’m still deeply hurt.” 

“I understand,” Alex pursed her lips. “But I’m never going to be able to make it up to you if you don’t…” Alex paused for a moment. “If we don’t meet up.” 

“I know but I’m here and we’ve had a fun night, right?” Kelly questioned.

“Well if we can call watching Paw Patrol, playing Hungry Hungry Hippos, and hide and seek fun, then yeah, we had a great time.” Alex replied.

“Of course it was fun,” Kelly answered. “Skyler was having a great time.” 

“She was,” Alex smiled. “She’s really taken to you. I don’t know how she’ll…uhm….” Alex cleared her throat. “She’ll really miss you when you go back to Iraq,” Alex said, Kelly biting her lip at the comment. “Do you uh….do you know when that’s going to be yet?” 

“Oh, uh….” Kelly pulled at the zip again. “No, I -”

“You’ll be safe out there through, right?” Alex questioned, feeling herself getting teary eyed as she spoke. “You will come back to us?” 

“I uh…” Kelly paused again. She was pretty certain she wasn’t actually going to go back, and knew she should tell Alex this, but there was still a part of her that wanted Alex to fight for her to stay. 

“And Erica?” Alex questioned before Kelly could really answer her other question. “Is she going back out?” 

“No. No, she’s not.” Kelly answered. 

“Of course not,” Alex mumbled. “What a dumb question,” Alex exhaled lightly. “Well how is Erica? Is she talking? Opening up?” 

“Uh I don’t know,” Kelly shrugged. “She went back to Seattle with her family.” 

“What?” Alex sounded a little surprised. “I thought she wanted it to be you she talked to?” 

“She couldn’t….” Kelly shook her head. “She wanted more than friendship from me, and she couldn’t get that. She uhm….she….it was too hard for her so, yeah, uh….” Kelly trailed off.

“Oh I’m sorry,” Alex felt the need to apologise. “I didn’t mean to drive her out of town.” 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Kelly assured her. “I was here for her as a friend and a therapist, but she decided she wanted more. That she wasn’t okay with that, so made the choice to leave. Only friends was something she couldn’t get on board with.” 

“At least it’s something you made clear to her,” Alex mumbled. “Not like me with Maggie,” Alex spoke in a whisper looking disappointed with herself. “I…God Kel, I screwed up. I screwed up big time and I’ve lost you for it.”

“You’ve not lost me,” Kelly told her. “I’m here aren’t I?” 

“Not like I want you to be.” Alex squeaked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“Well like I’ve said,” Kelly exhaled lightly. “Baby steps,” Kelly moved forward on the couch, moving a little closer to Alex. She reached forward, lightly placing her hand over Alex’s. “We both want this, and I know we are strong enough to get past this, but we just need time and we need to build things back up again.” 

“Yeah,” Alex spoke softly. “And I uh…I know I need to work harder to win you back. You deserve more and uh….just know that I love you so much and I’m so sorry and I’m going to spend the rest of our lives making it up to you,” Alex told her. “You know I will, right?” 

“I know you will.” Kelly spoke softly. “Come here.” Kelly opened her arms out, Alex falling into the hug as she tightly wrapped her arms around Kelly. Making it up to Kelly was all she wanted to do, and she’d spend the rest of their lives showing Kelly how much she loved her and just how amazing she was. She knew it was going to take some time to get things back to a relationship, but she was willing to put her all into it, because a life was Kelly would certainly be worth it.


	17. Chapter 17

Alex unscrewed the caps on the beers, leaving them on the worktop. She picked up the bottles of beer, and walked through to the living room, handing one down to Kelly as she sat down next to her. “So,” Alex bit her lip, sounding nervous for what she wanted to say. “Uh,” Alex cleared her throat, taking a drink of her beer. “I’ve been thinking,” Alex took a deep breath, Kelly staring at her, totally intrigued to what she was about to say. “What about therapy? For us…uhm…” Alex cleared her throat again. “To help us.” 

“Therapy?” Kelly questioned. “Like, what I do for a living?” 

“Well yeah,” Alex started pulling at the label of her beer. “But a relationship specialist.” 

“A therapist going to a therapist?” Kelly didn’t look sure. 

“What’s wrong with that?” Alex wondered. “Dentists need dentists, a doctor will sometimes need a doctor,” Alex pointed out. “It doesn’t have to be a colleague at Obsidian,” Alex told her. “I’m sure there are plenty specialists in the city.” 

“I’m sure there are too,” Kelly retorted. “But we don’t need to see a therapist, Alex,” Kelly told her, reaching out and placing her hand on her thigh. “Don’t you think we are strong enough to work through this on our own?” 

Alex shrugged as she swallowed a lump in her throat. “I thought a therapist might help me find out why I did it. I’d like to think there was a reason and I wasn’t just a heartless bitch.”

“You are not a heartless bitch,” Kelly lightly rubbed her thigh. “And I cheated first. Maybe not to the same extent but kissing someone who is not your girlfriend still isn’t right.” 

“No,” Alex shook her head. “You don’t need to take any of the blame,” Alex assured her. “I…I was in the wrong. I was hurting for sure, thinking we were as good as over, but I….maybe I just…” Alex pursed her lips, looking Kelly in the eyes. She still saw love there, but not like it once was, which killed her. “I guess I was scared that I was going to lose you to Ricki and I uhm….to protect myself from getting hurt I hurt you instead,” Alex said. “But then I….of course I’ve ended up hurting myself too.” 

Kelly bit her lip. “I should never have told you I didn’t know what I wanted.” Kelly admitted. 

“I know how much Ricki meant to you,” Alex said. “How hard it was for you to get over losing her. You told me as such and I….her being back in your life was bound to confuse you and bring up old feelings but I….I should have trusted that you’d stay true to me,” Alex told her. “You are the most loyal person I’ve ever met.” 

Kelly shook her head, like she was disagreeing with what Alex had said. “Kissing Ricki wasn’t being loyal to you.”

“You got caught up in a moment,” Alex told her. “It was just a couple of kisses. I….I…..” Alex clicked her tongue. “Well, you know what I did.” 

“Alex you…” Kelly exhaled lightly, putting both hers and Alex’s beers on the coffee table. She took Alex’s hands in hers, shuffling a little closer to her, both of them sitting sideways on the couch. “You need to let it go,” Kelly told her. “If you want us to work again, this guilt, Alex, you need to let it go.” 

“How can I let it go when I’m looking for forgiveness?” Alex questioned. “You need to forgive me before I can start to let any of the guilt I’m feeling go.”

Kelly pursed her lips, looking downwards. “I’m trying,” Kelly murmured. “I eh….I….” Kelly cleared her throat, looking back up to Alex. “It was just about the confusion with Ricki and the uncertainty of our relationship, right?” Kelly questioned. “You didn’t uh…you didn’t feel the need to go elsewhere because you wanted something more uh…” Kelly spoke nervously, letting go of Alex’s hands. “Something more….sexually?” Kelly spoke in almost a whisper. 

“No, no,” Alex shook her head. “Kel, babe, no. There’s nothing…..” Alex exhaled lightly, reaching her hand out and taking one of Kelly’s back in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. She opened her mouth to talk again, but Kelly spoke over her.

“Because you know sometimes when people go elsewhere it’s because they are not satisfied with what they are getting at home and -”

“Kelly, no,” Alex shook her head. “I am beyond satisfied with our sex life,” Alex assured her. “Sex with you is….it’s mind-blowing,” Alex told her, lightly rubbing her thumb over Kelly’s hand, Kelly giving a soft smile and a nod of her head, like she was agreeing. “It really was just about me being insecure and I’m sorry for that, but I promise you, Kel, I will never, never, do anything to hurt you ever again,” Alex told her. “After Skyler you are by far the best thing to have ever happened to me. I love you so much and I want to grow old with you. I want to raise kids with you and spoil our grandkids,” Alex said, a smile forming on her face. “You still want that, right?” 

“I do,” Kelly answered without any hesitation. “And I’m sure in time we’ll get that. Me, you, Skyler, a few more kids,” Kelly looked down as she felt a head going onto her knee. “Arlo too,” They both chucked lightly as Kelly patted Arlo’s head. “I’ve never wanted anything more.”

“Me either.” Alex murmured before they stared into each other’s eyes, both of them slowly leaning in for a kiss. 

\-----------

The rain was beating down heavily, making for a boring Sunday afternoon. It seemed even the aliens weren’t coming out, leaving Supergirl with not much to do so Kara arranged for everyone to come to her loft, for a bit of a games afternoon. J’onn, Brainy, Nia, Kelly and James were already there, the friends just waiting for the arrival of Alex and Eliza to the begin the first game. “You okay?” James questioned, watching as his sister was looking nervous, her legs shaking.

“Yeah,” Kelly spoke quietly, her hands rubbing together. “Just….Alex and I haven’t hung out in a group since splitting up.” It was also the first time they’d be seeing each other since sharing that kiss on Friday evening. Kelly left shortly afterwards, and they’d not spoken since, Kelly unsure to what Alex would think the kiss meant, because they certainly weren’t back together, not yet. 

James raised his eyebrows. “Well if it’s awkward she can leave.” 

“No one has to leave,” Kara sighed. “Alex said things were okay with the two of you. That you were working things out.” Kara glanced in Kelly’s direction as she spoke. 

“We are but it’s still….” Kelly pursed her lips. “It’s still not right.” 

“Well don’t you think it’ll be better in a big group?” Nia questioned. “You don’t really need to talk to her if you don’t want to.” 

“I want to talk to her. Of course I do,” Kelly sighed. “It’s just….I just hate this.” 

“So does Alex,” Kara informed her. “She hates what she’s done. That she’s broken your trust.” 

“I know.” Kelly murmured, looking over to the door as there was a knock, Kara walking towards it as it opened, Alex and Eliza walking in. 

“Hey,” Kara smiled over at them. “Where’s little skittle?” Kara looked disappointed that her niece wasn’t there. 

“Do I ever bring her to game night?” Alex questioned, giving her sister a hug. 

“Well no,” Kara replied. “But it’s game day, not game night.” Kara informed her and Alex rolled her eyes.

“We couldn’t really get games done with her around.” Alex answered, glancing to Kelly, giving her a smile, which was returned. 

“So where is the little mite?” Brainy questioned.

“She’s currently jumping in puddles in the back yard in her dinosaur onesie and her rain boots.” Alex answered.

“Uh,” Brainy held his hand out. “You do have someone with her?” 

“She’ll be fine on her own. She’s sensible,” Alex answered, Brainy widening his eyes, looking worried for the youngster. Alex gave a little chuckle as she sat down on the floor, James moving from his chair to let Eliza sit down. “Jade is looking after her.” 

“Ah very well,” Brainy said. “So, now we are all here, let the games begin,” Brainy sounded excited for the games day. It had been a while since they’d all been together for games. “Can I suggest we play Pictionary first?” Brainy questioned. “Uh…same teams as last time?” 

“You okay with that Kel?” James questioned, looking over to his sister, who’d usually pair with Alex on the games nights. 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Kelly answered, exchanging a glance with Alex. “Uh….I’m just going to grab another water first.” Kelly stood up from the couch, picking up her almost empty glass. She walked over to the kitchen area, putting her glass under the dispenser on the fridge. 

“You won’t do bad going with me you know,” Kelly turned her head as she heard Alex’s voice. She watched her as she took a glass from the cupboard. “I am a Picasso after all.” 

Kelly stifled a laugh. “Not sure you are remembering previous Pictionary games like I do.” Kelly told her, this game not one of Alex’s strong suits. 

Alex gasped, mocking offence. “Are you saying I can’t draw?” 

“I think I’d do better with Skyler on my team,” Kelly mumbled, Alex gasping once again as she playfully hit Kelly’s arm. “Hey.” Kelly pouted as she rubbed where Alex had struck her. 

Alex raised her eyebrows as she filled up her glass from the fridge dispenser. “Well I should take offence but since you are complimenting my daughter’s artistic skills, I’ll let that one slide.”

“That’s good of you,” Kelly murmured, a grin etching on her face. “Uh…besides you are great at Articulate, so I need you on my team for that.” 

“Oh you do?” Alex questioned. “Might want to change things up by then,” Alex glanced over to the group, everyone chatting to each other. “Nia’s pretty mean competition for that game so if the two of us were to team up together we’d be unstoppable,” Alex said, her lips etching into a cheeky grin. “I’m sure I’ll be sick of you by then anyways.” 

“Like you could get sick of me.” Kelly murmured before biting her lip.

“Not a chance of that ever happening.” Alex spoke softly, her hand lightly rubbing Kelly’s arm. They caught each other’s gaze, both of them smiling at each other, neither of them speaking for a moment. 

“Uh,” Kelly cleared her throat, causing them to break the eye contact. “We best go join them and get this game started.” 

“Yeah,” Alex swallowed nervously. “Let’s go.” Alex exhaled lightly as she followed Kelly back over to the rest of their friends, all of them ready to start the first game. 

\------------ 

Police and DEO agents – along with Supergirl and Martian Manhunter, were in Obsidian North. They’d been called to stop an alien invasion. At the moment, it was unclear why the aliens had chosen to attack there, but their priority right now was getting everyone to safety while a select few were battling with the aliens. Alex still hadn’t been able to locate Kelly and she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

“Maggie,” Alex called over to her. “Have you seen Kelly?” 

“No,” Maggie shook her head. “Maybe she is already out to safety.”

“God I hope so.” Alex glanced over her sister, who was using her laser on one of the aliens, but they didn’t seem to be having any effect on him. 

Martian Manhunter was also battling with another of the aliens, DEO agents and police officers working together to try to apprehend several others, gunshots ringing out from the police and DEO agents guns, but they didn’t seem to be doing much to stop the aliens. “Alex,” Martian Manhunter called out to her. “I think Kelly is in there.” He gestured into another room where it was clear someone was battling with another alien. 

Alex and Maggie both rushed into the room, Kelly with a shard of glass in her hand, from one of the windows that had been broken, Alex not sure if she was using it for protection, as a weapon or both. “Kelly,” Alex shouted out, the alien turning to look at her. “What are you still doing in here? You should have gotten out.” 

“I couldn’t….I…..I was stuck.” Kelly told her, Alex watching the alien as he was getting closer to Kelly, an evil look in his eye, like he was about to do something. 

“Leave her,” Alex shouted, putting herself between the alien and her ex-girlfriend as she fired a shot from her gun, but it just bounced off the alien, the bullet falling to the ground. Maggie also fired a couple of shots, but they ended up on the floor, with the other bullet. “Maggie, get her out of here.” Alex instructed. 

“No,” Kelly put her hand on Alex’s arm. “I’m not leaving you alone with him.” Kelly said, just as the alien shot his venom from his finger, Alex screaming out in pain as it immediately burned through her suit, exposing her skin. He shot more venom on her as Maggie fired more shots, one of them hitting him in his neck, this one having an effect as he fell to the ground. 

“Alex,” Kelly held her as she fell to the ground, screaming in pain as her skin was burning. “Alex why did you do that? Why did you step in front of me?” Kelly cried. 

“Help, we need help in here,” Maggie shouted. “Supergirl.” Maggie shouted out for her, knowing she needed to get Alex to the hospital or back to the DEO med bay as soon as she could. 

“Kel…Kel…” Alex’s eyes were dropping, like she was about to lose consciousness. 

“I’m here,” Kelly told her, taking her hand in hers. “It’s going to be okay.” 

“I can’t breathe,” Alex sounded raspy, the venom clearly seeping into her body. “So much pain…I….” Alex gritted her teeth. 

“Shhh.” Kelly shushed her, her gaze going to see if Supergirl was coming to save her sister before she looked back down to her ex, the colour having drained from her face.

“I love you, Kelly.” Alex spoke in a whisper, her body shaking as her eyes closed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that the UK is on a lockdown, and my place of work is closed, I will probably have a bit more free time to write, so hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly for you. Hope everyone is staying safe!

Alex was in the med bay at the DEO, connected to a drip that was flushing out the venom that had seeped into her body. She had big red burn marks on the right side of her stomach where the alien had struck her, and she’d been given some strong painkillers to help her cope with the pain that she was still feeling from the area. Kelly was sitting by her side, as Kara was standing close by, still in her Supergirl outfit. “Why did she do that?” Kelly questioned, looking over to Kara. “She stepped in front of me. It should have been me lying there.” 

“Isn’t it obvious why?” Kara questioned. Kelly pursed her lips, giving a little nod as she looked back to Alex, who was currently sleeping. “Kelly, I…” Kara stepped closer to her. “Alex told me that you knew I was Supergirl but didn’t say anything, uh….that you wanted her to tell you.” Kara rubbed the back of her head as she spoke. 

“Oh that’s…” Kelly shook her head. “It was up to you when I found out, I -”

“I just don’t want you thinking we didn’t trust you with the secret,” Kara told her. “It’s just not safe for people to know. I assume Alex told you about Rick Malverne?”

“She did,” Kelly exhaled lightly. “I get it. It’s okay. I’ve had the whole conversation with Alex, it’s fine,” Kelly assured her. “Uh….and it’s pretty cool to know Supergirl will always have my back.” 

“Of course,” Kara smiled at her. “Although I’m not sure you’ll need me. You’ve got Alex.”

“Yeah,” Kelly took Alex’s hand in hers, squeezing it gently. “She put her life on the line for me and we’re not even together, I…..” Kelly shook her head. “God, she has a child. Was she not thinking about Skyler?” 

“I’m sure in that moment she just wanted you to be safe,” Kara told her. “And she doesn’t really go on as much missions anymore. Not since having Skyler,” Kara said. “She only came out today because it was at Obsidian. Her first thought was for you.” 

“She’s always putting others before herself.” Kelly murmured.

“I know,” Kara exhaled lightly, watching her sister’s chest as it rose up and down with each breath she took. “I might be Supergirl but I’m never not going to need her,” Kara admitted. “I couldn’t do it without her support and help.” 

“She is pretty great,” Kelly murmured, rubbing her thumb over her hand. “I love her so much, Kara, I really do,” Kelly admitted. “I uh….we are going to work this out, aren’t we?”

“I know Alex wants to,” Kara said. “Uh…but the ball’s really in your court.” 

Kelly pursed her lips, her gaze going back onto Alex. She watched as her eyes fluttered, like she was beginning to wake up. “I keep saying she needs to prove things to me but uh….maybe putting her life at risk to keep me safe is something. A pretty big something.” 

“Maybe.” Kara gave a little nod, looking to the door as she heard a knock, smiling as she saw Eliza and Skyler standing there. 

“Is it okay for us to come in?” Eliza questioned. Eliza was due to go home that day, but after what had happened to Alex, she’d decided to stay a few days longer. 

“I don’t see why not,” Kara answered. “She uh….she’s sleeping off some rather strong painkillers right now.” Kara explained why she was sleeping, mostly for Skyler’s benefit. 

Eliza gave a little nod as she and Skyler walked over to the bed. “Hello Kelly.” Skyler sounded pleased to see her as she walked over to her. 

“Hey little one,” Kelly smiled as she lifted Skyler up on to her knee. “I see you brought your teddies?” 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler nodded. “Chase and my Koala. My best favourite ones.” 

“Aww are they to make Mummy feel better?” Kelly wondered. 

“Yeah,” Skyler answered. “She not wake up to see me?” Skyler questioned, looking a little disappointed. 

Kelly glanced over in the direction of Eliza and Kara, like she wanted help with an answer. “She’ll wake up soon my darling,” Eliza told her. “She’s just having a little rest.” 

“Oh,” Skyler leaned back against Kelly, resting her head on her chest as she gave a loud sigh. Kelly wrapped her arms around her, holding her in a hug. “Kelly is you and Mummy friends again yet?” 

“Uh,” Kelly pursed her lips. “Yeah we are friends, but we’re not…uhm…” Kelly cleared her throat. 

“Best friends?” Skyler questioned.

“Yeah,” Kelly stifled a laugh. “We are not best friends yet.” 

“It’s taking too long to be best friends.” Skyler huffed, and Kelly hugged her a little tighter, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. 

“I’m sorry sweetie,” Kelly felt the need to apologise. “But we’ve been hanging out and having fun, right?” 

“Uh-huh,” Skyer nodded her head. “She played Hungry Hungry Hippos with me.” Skyler said, looking in the direction of her granny and auntie. 

“Ah you like that game don’t you?” Eliza questioned and Skyler nodded again. 

“I need a pee-pee.” Skyler said, jumping down from Kelly’s knee. 

“C’mon then, I’ll take you.” Kara said, holding her hand out for her niece to take. 

“No, no, no,” Skyler shook her head as she waved her hands out, her teddies shaking rather violently. “I want Kelly to take me.” 

“Let’s go then,” Kelly stood up from the chair, holding her hand out. Skyler put her teddies on the chair, before she took Kelly’s hand in hers, Kelly walking her out of the room. Eliza walked over to Alex, her hand lightly brushing over her cheek. 

“God Alex,” Eliza murmured before looking over to Kara, Kara seeing the look of worry on Eliza’s face. “Do we know why they attacked?” 

“Not yet,” Kara shook her head, walking closer to Eliza. “We don’t know much about them at all right now,” Kara told her. “Let’s just be thankful Dr Ross was quick to get the right antidote for Alex.” 

“We are thankful for that for sure.” Eliza said, looking back to her elder daughter, seeing her eyes fluttering. 

“Ahh,” Alex’s eyes slowly opened. “Mum…” Alex looked up to her. “Kelly…where is she? She’s okay right? Tell me she is okay.” 

“She’s absolutely fine,” Eliza answered. “You made sure of that.” Eliza sounded annoyed with her daughter. 

“Did you bring Skyler?” Alex questioned, ignoring her mother’s comment. 

“Kelly has her at the bathroom,” Eliza said, Alex giving a little nod before she pushed herself up to sitting on the bed, wincing as she felt pain from her right side. “Careful.” 

“I’m okay,” Alex spoke through gritted teeth. “Ahhh,” Alex winced in pain, her hand going to her right side before she gave a little scream, the touch of her hand on her side bringing a shooting pain through her body. “I need something for this pain.” Alex sounded like she was about to cry as she spoke. 

“You had something not that long ago.” Kara reminded her. 

“Well I need something more,” Alex retorted, the pain she was feeling evident on her face. “Please…what doctor is dealing with me?” 

“Uhm…Dr Ross,” Kara told her. “I’ll go talk to her for you.” Kara said. She knew Alex must be in pain if she was complaining. Alex was strong and could deal with pain, so she must have been really hurting to be asking for something. Alex gave her sister a thankful smile, watching her as she left, just as Kelly and Skyler walked back into the room.

“Mummy.” Skyler screeched as she ran over to her, climbing up on the bed, trying to get to her mother. 

“Careful sweetie,” Alex grabbed her daughter’s arm, helping her onto the bed. “On the other side.” Alex glanced at her mother, who lifted Skyler to Alex’s other side, so she wasn’t lying on her sore side. Alex wrapped her arm around her daughter, Skyler cuddling into her mother. Alex looked over to the door, where Kelly was hovering. “Hey.” Alex smiled softly at her, Kelly still seeing the pain in her eyes. 

“Alex, I….” Kelly shook her head, walking further into the room. “I’m so glad you are okay.” 

“Of course I am okay,” Alex said, lightly playing with Skyler’s hair as she spoke, Skyler still cuddling into her mother. “It was just a little bit of poison.” 

“Just a little bit of poison?” Kelly murmured, stepping forward as she shook her head at Alex. “I can’t believe you did that.” 

Alex shrugged. “I couldn’t bear you being injured, or worse.” 

“And you think I can deal with it?” Kelly squeaked. “Alex, I….I thought I was about to lose you. You were shaking and cold and the colour left your face, I….” Kelly glanced at Eliza for a moment. 

“I’ll go see if Kara found the doctor.” Eliza said, making an exit from the room, leaving Alex and Kelly to talk a bit more privately. 

“Hey, I’m okay,” Alex said, seeing tears rolling down Kelly’s cheeks. “Come here,” Alex held her hand out, Kelly stepping forward and taking it in her. “I’m okay,” Alex assured her. “Yeah, I’m in pain right now but that will go away eventually.” Alex said. 

“I know it will,” Kelly swallowed a lump in her throat. “I just…I couldn’t have coped if I’d lost you, so, less of the heroics, yeah?” Kelly said as she rubbed Alex’s hand.

“Well I can’t make any promises,” Alex told her honestly. “This kind of stuff sometimes comes with my job and I know I don’t go on as many missions now because I have Skyler to think about, but from time to time, and most especially if my loved ones are in danger, I am going to be there to stop that from happening.” 

Kelly pursed her lips as she gave a little nod. “I don’t want to spend another second without you,” Kelly told her, another tear rolling down her cheek. “I know we still have issues and things to resolve, but we can do that when we are together,” Kelly said, Alex’s lips etching into a smile. “Because I love you and being apart from you is killing me. I can’t….I….” Kelly took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. 

“I love you too,” Alex told her. “But do you really want this?” Alex couldn’t quite believe she was questioning this, but she didn’t want to get back together too soon and end up ruining things completely. “I don’t want this to just be a reaction to what happened today.” 

“I want this,” Kelly assured her. “Maybe you getting hurt helped me realise that, but Alex, you risked your life for mines when we weren’t even….when I was….” Kelly pursed her lips. “I want this. I want you and me to work this out, together. We can do this; I know we can and I know you are being sincere and genuine in your want to make this up to me. I know you’ll be able to prove you are worthy of trust again and most of all, I know you’d never, never, do something like that again.” 

“I won’t. I really, truly, won’t.” Alex swallowed a lump in her throat.

“I know,” Kelly assured her. “I love you, Alex.” 

“I love you too.” Alex cried, Kelly leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on this story so far, and as always, comments are very much appreciated. :)


	19. Chapter 19

“Maggie.” Eliza sounded surprised to see her at the other side of the door. See glanced at her, looking at the flowers, box of chocolates and bottle of scotch that was in her hands. 

“Eliza,” Maggie smiled softly. “Long time no see.” 

“Uh yeah,” Eliza cleared her throat. “How’s things? You doing okay?” 

“Oh, can’t complain,” Maggie mumbled. “Uh….is Alex here?” 

“Yes, sorry, uhm….” Eliza looked back into the house, before looking back to Maggie. “Come in.” Eliza gestured for her to come into the house. Maggie walked inside, Eliza closing the door behind her, as Maggie waited in the hallway, like she was nervous for going through to see Alex. She took a deep breath as she followed Eliza down the hall and into the living room, smiling as she saw Alex sitting on the couch. “Maggie is here to see you.” Eliza said, causing Alex to look round to them.

“Oh,” Alex looked surprised as she stood up, wincing slightly, still feeling some pain from her side. “Uh…hello.” 

“I just wanted to come see you were okay,” Maggie said. “Eh, these are for you.” 

“You didn’t need to get me anything,” Alex took the flowers from her, glancing at them with a little smile on her face as she put them down on the coffee table. “Thank you.” Alex took the chocolates and bottle off scotch from her, also putting them on the coffee table. 

“You’re welcome,” Maggie murmured. “It’s nice to get a little something for when you are recovering,” Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod. “So, how are you feeling?” 

“Uh,” Alex exhaled lightly. “My side still has some pain but other than that I’m fine.” 

“Good to hear,” Maggie said, all three women pursing their lips as they looked between each other. “But uh….” Maggie exhaled lightly. “It’s only been a few of days so some pain is to be expected till you fully heal.” 

“There’s not much more healing to be done,” Alex murmured as she took a seat on the couch, Eliza sitting next to her as Maggie sat down on the armchair, lifting up Skyler’s Chase teddy that had been sitting there, keeping hold of it on her knee. “I’m forever going to have the burn marks.” Alex spoke with a sadness to her tone, obviously the woman not wanting to have scars for life. 

“Well you’ve got bruises, scrapes and scars anyways.” Maggie pointed out. With the nature of Alex’s job, she’d collected some scars along the way. 

“Not like this,” Alex shook her head. “It covers practically the whole right side of my stomach.” 

“Well it’s not going to change anything about you,” Maggie told her. “And it’s just something else to show for how brave you are.” Maggie gave her a comforting smile. 

“I guess so.” Alex murmured.

“I’ve tried telling her this too,” Eliza said. “But she is just a little sensitive about it right now. I’m sure in time she’ll see it doesn’t matter. The main thing is she is alive, she’s healthy and she’s got a wonderful, loving girlfriend and an amazing little girl.”

“Oh,” Maggie widened her eyes. “Are you and Kelly back on?” 

“Uh yeah,” Alex cleared her throat. “We’re ehm….we’re together.” 

Maggie looked a little disappointed, but at the same time, she was pleased for Alex. She knew she loved Kelly very much and was glad that Alex was going to be happy with the woman she wanted to be with. “Well I’m glad, uh….I’m pleased you two worked it out.” 

“Well I wouldn’t say we have yet,” Alex replied. “I’ve still got a lot to prove to her, but we’re together.” 

“Well I’m sure it’ll happen,” Eliza said. “If she is willing to give things another go then she is clearly capable and wanting to forgive.” 

“Yeah.” Alex smiled softly thankful Kelly was giving things with her another go. 

“So, you going to give yourself a few days off work?” Maggie wondered.

Alex opened her mouth to reply, but stopped as she heard the front door open, Kelly and Skyler back from walking the dog. “Mummy, Mummy,” Skyler screeched as she ran into the room, Arlo running in behind her. “Look what I…” Skyler stopped talking as she saw Maggie sitting on the armchair. “Oh.” Skyler’s eyes widened, just as Kelly walked into the room, her gaze going straight onto Maggie, who Arlo was currently sniffing at. 

“Who is it Mummy?” Skyler walked closer to her, Alex noticing she had something in her hand, probably something she’d found out on her walk. 

“This is Maggie. Remember you’ve met her before.” Alex said.

“Uh,” Skyler scratched the side of her head. “I don’t know.” Skyler gave a little shrug. 

“Kelly,” Maggie glanced over to her, Kelly still standing by the doorway of the room. “You doing okay?” 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Kelly cleared her throat, stepping further into the room. “What’s uhm…” Kelly looked down to Alex.

“She just brought me some get well things.” Alex murmured, gesturing to the coffee table. 

“Ooh pretty flowers,” Skyler looked at them, before she spotted the chocolate. “Oh can I have one?” Skyler questioned. 

“Uhm sure.” Alex answered, Skyler putting down what looked like a stone onto the coffee table then picked up the box of chocolates.

“Open them Mummy.” Skyler said, handing them to Alex. Alex opened them and Skyler’s eyes lit up, looking down to the different chocolates. She took a moment to think about which one to take, before she picked one up, stuffing it all in her mouth at once, making an ‘mmm’ sound as she ate it. 

Alex picked out a chocolate for herself. “Go offer them to everyone else.” 

Skyler picked up the box and walked over to Kelly first, who was still standing between the door and couch. Kelly took a chocolate then Skyler walked over to Eliza, who also picked one out. She walked over to the armchair holding the box in front of Maggie, seeing her Chase teddy on her knee. “Hey,” Skyler gasped as Maggie took a chocolate. “That’s my Chase.” Skyler sounded mad it was on her knee. She put the chocolates down and picked up the teddy.

“It was just on her knee sweetie.” Alex said. 

“No, it’s mines from Kelly.” Skyler hugged it close to her chest as she moved away from Maggie. Kelly pursed her lips, trying not to look amused by the situation. 

“It’s okay Skyler,” Eliza told her. “How about we go put the flowers in a vase for Mummy?” 

“Yeah okay.” Skyler was still glaring at Maggie, clearly not impressed with her. She stared at her a moment longer before she left the room with Eliza to put the flowers into a vase.

“Someone is a little possessive over her stuff.” Maggie murmured.

“Or maybe just a good judge of character.” Kelly muttered under her breath as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Alex.

Maggie pursed her lips, having heard what Kelly said. “I uh…I’ll leave,” Maggie said as she stood up. “I’m glad you are going to be okay and I’ll maybe see you out on duty sometime,” Maggie gave Alex a smile. “I would ask to give you a hug goodbye but…” Maggie raised her eyebrows, glancing at Kelly, who was staring up at her. “I’ll see myself out, don’t worry.” Maggie held her hand out as she saw Alex was about to get up from the couch. 

“See you.” Alex gave her a soft smile.

“Yeah, bye.” Kelly shouted as Maggie walked away. 

“Kel,” Alex sighed lightly, turning to face her girlfriend. “She was just showing concern. She was there when I got hurt.” 

“Hmmm.” Kelly raised her eyebrows. 

“You are going to have to trust me if this is going to work.” Alex spoke softly, her hand going onto Kelly’s thigh. 

“I do trust you,” Kelly retorted. “It’s her I don’t trust.” 

“Well trusting me should be enough,” Alex sighed. “You are the only one I’ve got eyes for.” Alex assured her, rubbing her thigh. Kelly gave a soft smile.

“I know.” Kelly murmured as Alex leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. 

\------------ 

Eliza and Skyler were already in bed, Alex and Kelly sitting in the living room, having been watching a movie. Alex was resting her head on Kelly’s chest, as Kelly’s arm was wrapped around her girlfriend. The movie had just finished, and the credits were rolling on the screen. “It’s getting late.” Kelly spoke through a yawn as she glanced at the clock on the fireplace, checking the time. 

“Do you uh…..are you leaving?” Alex questioned as she sat up and looked around to her. 

Kelly looked unsure as she bit her lip. “I ehm,” Kelly cleared her throat. “I don’t know if….” Kelly paused. “Would you like me to stay?” 

“I would,” Alex answered honestly. “But if you are not ready to….uhm….” Alex exhaled lightly. “If you don’t think we’re at the having sex stage again I’d understand,” Alex told her. “We can take this at your pace.”

Kelly smiled appreciatively. “Why would we not be?” Kelly questioned. “We got back together so we need to be together, you know, no restrictions on what we can and can’t do.”

A smile etched on to Alex’s face. “Well eh, you want to head up to….bed?” Alex said, her eyebrows raising suggestively. 

“Yeah, lets go.” Kelly murmured, standing up from the couch, leaning forward and pushing the button on the remote, switching off the TV. Alex glanced over to check on the dog, but he was all curled up on his bed, sound asleep. 

They walked out of the living room, Alex switching off the light as they went out the door. They walked up the stairs and into the bedroom, the newly reunited couple turning to face each other, both of them with slight smiles on their faces. “I’ve missed you,” Alex murmured, reaching her hand out and putting it around Kelly’s waist, pulling her closer to her, their bodies nearly touching. “God, you are so gorgeous.” Alex murmured, reached her other hand up and tucking Kelly’s hair behind her ear. 

“You are too,” Kelly told her, a smile on her face as she looked into Alex’s eyes. The smiles on their faces grew as their lips met in a kiss. It started off like a soft peck, before it slowly deepened, becoming more passionate as Kelly’s tongue found it’s way into Alex’s mouth. Alex ran her hands down Kelly’s back before pulling at her top, lifting it up over her head, the kiss momentarily breaking. Alex threw the top on the floor, their lips meeting again as she ran her hands over Kelly’s back, gently pushing her towards the bed as Kelly’s hand were quickly undoing the buttons of Alex’s shirt. She threw the shirt to the floor, her hands going onto her girlfriend, causing Alex to grimace as she pulled away from the kiss, taking a few steps away from her girlfriend. “Sorry. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” 

“Uh,” Alex shook her head as she moved slightly, like she was hiding her right side from Kelly’s view. “It stung a little on touch but I just….” Alex bowed her head. “I don’t like that you are going to have to see them. They’re gross.” 

“Alex,” Kelly spoke softly, keeping her gaze up on Alex’s face. She stepped forward, her hand going onto Alex’s chin, pushing her head up so she was facing her again. “Nothing is going to diminish the way I feel about you. Scars or no scars, I love you and I think you are beautiful. You are so, so beautiful,” Kelly assured her. “And you got these burns because you were protecting me. These are just a reminder of how brave and selfless you,” Kelly said as Alex sniffed back, feeling herself welling up. She turned her body to face Kelly again, her gaze going downwards, Kelly’s doing the same, both of them with their eyes on the red burn marks that covered the right side of her stomach. Kelly didn’t say anything else, but she placed a soft kiss on Alex’s lips, before kissing down her jaw line, down her neck, her chest and stomach, before placing a gentle kiss over the burn marks. “These don’t change anything,” Kelly spoke softly, Alex giving a little nod. “Now, you want to just get in bed and cuddle for tonight?” Kelly questioned. She could see Alex had become self-conscious about her marks and didn’t want her to continue with the closeness and the nakedness if she didn’t feel comfortable. 

Alex pursed her lips as she gave a little nod. “If that’s okay with you.”

“Of course it is,” Kelly stood up straight again, her hand lightly rubbing over Alex’s arm. “Now, c’mon big spoon, let’s get ready for bed.” Kelly said, taking Alex’s hand in her and leading her through to the en-suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this one....think I am going to bring this to an end, so the next chapter will be the last. I do have ideas for a sequel, if there will be any interest. I tend to gauge interest by comments, and I've not been getting much, so just let me know if you'd like more.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter skips forward around 4 months in time.

Skyler jumped out of her bed, grabbing her two favourite teddies – Koala and Chase. She ran out of her room and pushed the door open to Alex’s. “Mummy Mummy Mummy,” Skyler screeched as she climbed up onto the bed. Alex groaned as she rubbed her eyes, before glancing at the alarm clock, 6.08 being the time. “Mummy.” Skyler was jumping violently on the bed. 

“Skye sweetie, sit,” Alex reached her hand out, finding her daughter’s arm. “It’s still early.” Alex mumbled through a yawn.

“But it my birthday,” Skyler informed her. “It’s today.” 

“I know,” Alex turned to face her daughter as she sat down on the bed. “Happy Birthday my darling angel.” Alex pulled her daughter into a hug. She couldn’t believe her little girl was 4 years old already. 

“It’s my party now?” Skyler questioned. 

“Later this afternoon.” Alex told her. Skyler was having a small party in the back yard of the house. There was going to be a bouncy castle and a ball pool, and of course it was going to be Paw Patrol themed. All of the Superfriends were going to be there, as was Eliza and some of Skyler’s friends from her day care would be there.

Skyler pouted. “Is Kelly coming?” 

“She is.” Alex answered.

“Kelly should live here Mummy.” Skyler sighed. She was disappointed Kelly wasn’t there when she woke up. 

“Oh you think so?” Alex questioned, Skyler nodding her head as she cuddled closer to her mother in the bed. Alex would love to live with Kelly and knew it would obviously make sense for Kelly to move into her place, since her home was far bigger than Kelly’s apartment, and had plenty room for if they were to have children together in the future. 

“Uh-huh,” Skyler answered. “And you should marry her.” 

“Should I?” Alex was slightly amused and wondered where Skyler had gotten these ideas from, but she liked that Skyler would be fine with things when moving in and marriage did come, not that she thought she wouldn’t be. Skyler adored Kelly and they’d formed a close bond. 

“Yup,” Skyler nodded. “And would I be in the wedding?” 

“Of course you would,” Alex told her. “You’ll be our flower girl.” 

“Cool,” Skyler grinned. “But does you and Kelly both wear the dress?” 

“Uhm,” Alex twisted her lip. “Well, Kelly would wear a dress for sure,” Alex told her daughter. “But I think I might wear a suit.” Alex would be lying if she said she hadn’t already thought about a wedding day with Kelly. 

“Oh,” Skyler looked a little unsure. “But you look so pretty in dresses.”

“Aww thank you sweetie,” Alex hugged her daughter a little tighter. “Well Mummy will think about it. I mean we’re not even engaged yet.” Alex knew there was no harm in thinking about what their wedding could be like, but she didn’t want to think about it too much till she actually had something to plan. 

“Then you should be.” Skyler sighed. 

“One day darling,” Alex promised her. “It’s too soon right now.” 

“Ahh,” Skyler huffed. “But I love her.” 

“Aww,” Alex placed a soft kiss on her daughter’s temple. “Mummy loves her very much too and I know that she loves us.” 

Skyler grinned as she hugged her Chase teddy a little closer to her. “She is my best friend.” 

“Oh she is?” Alex questioned. “I thought Mummy was your best friend.” 

“Uhm, well,” Skyler scratched the side of her head. “You is my best best friend and Kelly is my best friend.” Skyler explained, sitting up on the bed. 

“Ah I see,” Alex exhaled. “Well how about you cuddle up with your best best friend and go back to sleep for a little while?” Alex hoped her daughter would comply. “It’s still early.” Alex gave a yawn as she spoke, indicting she was still tired. She rubbed Skyler’s back as Skyler tucked her hair behind her ear, it still going in all directions, all tousled from her sleep. 

“Hmmm,” Skyler shook her head. “I want my birthday breakfast.” 

“And what would you like for your birthday breakfast?” Alex questioned, sitting up in the bed, knowing she wasn’t going to get anymore sleep that morning.

“Uh,” Skyler scratched the side of her head. “Strawberry ice-cream with sprinkles and some chocolate milk.” Skyler spoke with a grin. 

“Ice-cream for breakfast?” Alex gasped. 

“Yeah,” Skyler answered. “Cos it’s my birthday.” 

“Right,” Alex gave a little nod. “Well I guess it’s ice-cream for breakfast then,” Alex said as Skyler gave a little cheer. “But you know what has to come first?” Alex questioned and Skyler shook her head, looking intrigued. 

“What is first Mummy?” Skyler questioned, full of wonder. 

“Birthday tickles.” Alex said, a cheeky grin on her face as she started to tickle her, Skyler bursting into an infectious laugh, causing Alex to laugh along with her, as she continued to tickle her daughter. 

\------------ 

Alex walked into the back door of the house, going through the laundry room and into the kitchen, finding Kelly leaning against the worktop, a cup of coffee in her hand. “You hiding out in here?” Alex murmured. 

“Uh,” Kelly looked sheepish, taking a drink of her coffee. “I just needed 5 minutes,” Kelly answered. “Kids are loud.” 

Alex chuckled. “We might have a noisy future if we have more kids.” 

“Yeah but we’re not having 6 kids,” Kelly told her. “There’s 6 kids out there right now, Alex. Six.” Kelly widened her eyes, looking panicked.

“I’m aware,” Alex stepped closer to her girlfriend, her hand rubbing her arm. “But they are Skye’s little day care buddies and it’s her birthday party.” 

“I know, I just…” Kelly have a little shrug. “I’ve never been around so many kids before.” 

“Kel, you are a natural with kids,” Alex assured her, rubbing her arm again. “Skyler adores you and you’ve made her little buddies laugh all afternoon,” Alex said. “But if you are going to be the parent who hides out in the kitchen, then you need to be drinking something stronger than coffee.” Alex told her, walking over to the cupboard and taking out a bottle of scotch. “Let’s Irish this coffee up, huh?” Alex unscrewed the cap on the scotch and poured a little into Kelly’s coffee. 

“Alex, it’s a child’s party.” Kelly looked shocked.

“Don’t worry. It’s Mummy’s little secret,” Alex winked at her girlfriend as she put the bottle away. Kelly smirked as she shook her head lightly before taking a drink of her coffee. “Now I came in here to light the candles on the cake,” Alex said, hunting in the drawer for some candles. “You’re not going to miss that, are you?”

“Of course not,” Kelly took another drink of the coffee before she put it down on the worktop. “Let’s see the cake,” Kelly walked over to Alex as she was taking the lid from the box. “Paw Patrol. Of course.”

“You know Skyler. Would it be anything else right now?” Alex questioned. 

“I suppose not,” Kelly murmured. “Gonna go out on a limb here and say you got this made elsewhere?” Kelly gave a cheeky grin as she nudged her girlfriend’s arm. “This looks way too good to have been made by you.” 

“Coming from the woman who could burn water?” Alex murmured, nudging her girlfriend back. While neither of the women were known for having great culinary skills, Alex was the better cook out of the two. “But yes, I got it made at Marcel’s Bakery.” 

“Oooh,” Kelly licked her lips. “I love that place.” 

“Hmm well I’m sure Skyler will let you have a little slice.” Alex teased. 

“Just a little?” Kelly questioned.

“Just a little.” Alex repeated, giving Kelly’s bum a cheeky slap.

“Hey, behave. It’s a child’s party.” Kelly said, a cheeky grin etching on her face. 

“There’s no children around,” Alex raised her eyebrows as she pulled her girlfriend closer, so their bodies were touching. She rested her hands around Kelly’s back as she placed a kiss on her lips. Kelly smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as her hand ran through Alex’s hair. “God, I love you.” Alex pulled back from the kiss, her hand going up and brushing Kelly’s cheek. 

“I love you too,” Kelly murmured. “But I think we might have an annoyed little girl soon if we don’t get this cake out to her.” Kelly but her lip, staring into Alex’s hazel eyes. She loved her eyes. And her lips. She loved those lips. And she loved kissing them. She certainly wanted to kiss her girlfriend some more, but she knew they should get back out to the party.

“Hmm yeah, you are right,” Alex exhaled lightly pulling away from Kelly. She took 4 candles out the drawer – two yellow and two orange and put them into the cake, as Kelly reached for the matches. She took one out the box and struck it against the side, the match taking light. She lit the 4 candles, before blowing out the matchstick, and throwing it into the trash. 

Alex picked the cake up and walked outside, Kelly following behind her. Everyone was sitting around the table, waiting on Alex with the cake. “Happy Birthday to you…” Everyone started singing. “Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Skyler, Happy Birthday to you.” Alex put the cake down in front of her daughter, the little girl grinning widely at her cake. 

“Don’t forget to make a wish.” Kelly said, her hand going around Alex’s waist as Alex was taking pictures of her daughter and her cake. Skyler looked to Kelly looking deep in though for a moment before she looked like she’d got a great idea for a wish. 

Skyler blew all 4 candles out in one big blow, her friends cheering and clapping as she did so. “Cut it Mummy, cut it.” Skyler looked very keen to eat a piece of her cake right away. 

Alex walked over to her, taking the candles out of the cake. She reached for the knife that was already on the table, telling Skyler to help her with the first cut. Skyler put her hand on the knife, helping Alex make the cut as Kelly took a picture of the moment, smiling at them and feeling lucky to have found them. They may have had a rocky road a few months ago, but they’d gotten through it, and she knew Alex was the woman she was going to spend the rest of her life with, and Skyler was just an added bonus. She loved that little girl so much and felt lucky to get to be a parent to her. “Kelly Kelly,” Kelly was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Skyler calling her. “You want some cake?” 

“Oooh I’d love some.” Kelly smiled down at her as she walked over to the table, the kids already digging into their pieces of cake.

\------------

“Ah she is finally asleep,” Alex walked back into the living room, finding Kelly playing with Arlo. She pulled the rope toy from his mouth and threw it across the room, Arlo bounding off after it. “Glad you only get one birthday a year.” Alex gave a yawn as she sat down on the couch.

Kelly gave a little chuckle as she sat down next to her, her hand lovingly rubbing Alex’s thigh. “She was just excited because you gave her such a good party.” 

Alex smiled softly. “But all that running around and jumping on the bouncy castle? You think it would have tired her out.” 

“True,” Kelly murmured. “But she’s sleeping now, so that’s all that matters, right?” 

“I guess so,” Alex opened her arm out and Kelly leaned into her, the couple snuggling up together on the couch, just as Arlo came back, the rope toy in his mouth, the dog clearly wanting to play some more. Alex pulled it from him and threw it away, Arlo running of after it. “Let’s hope she stays asleep this time,” Alex said as she lightly traced her fingers over Kelly’s arm. Alex usually read Skyler a story then left her to fall asleep on her own, but she’d been getting up for the last hour, so this time, she stayed with her till she fell asleep. “But if she does get up, I’m switching it over to you to get her to sleep.” Alex said. Skyler usually went to bed with no problems, so she just put it down to the excitement of her birthday party to why she wasn’t sleeping. 

“Challenge accepted,” Kelly stifled a laugh as she rest her hand on Alex’s stomach, snuggling her herself against her more. “If I don’t get too comfy here.” Kelly murmured.

“I’d like it if you did.” Alex mumbled.

“Huh?” Kelly glanced up at her, looking a little confused as to what Alex meant by the comment. 

Alex pursed her lips, glancing over to Arlo who seemed to be happy enough playing with the rope by himself. She looked back to Kelly, a nervous look on her face. “What if you were to uh….” Alex took a deep breath. “Move in with us.” 

“Oh.” Kelly looked a little surprised. 

Alex twisted her lip as the couple sat up on the couch, Kelly turning to sit sideways so she was facing Alex. Alex reached her hands out, taking hold of Kelly’s. “I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know it was rocky for us only a few months ago, but Kel, we’re past that and we’re stronger than ever and I….being with you has changed my life for the better and I don’t want to spend another day living apart from you.” 

Kelly felt a smile forming on her face. “I’d love to live here with you.” 

Alex leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Kelly’s lips. “Yeah? Is that a yes?” 

“Of course it’s a yes.” Kelly grinned, her heart thudding at the prospect of moving in with Alex. 

Alex smiled softly. “And I get this is my house so I don’t want you to feel like you are moving into my place so we can redecorate a few rooms to help make it feel more like our place,” Alex suggested. “You can put your style into the place.” 

“Alex, you don’t need to change your house just for me.” Kelly told her. 

“I want to,” Alex assured her. “You just said _your_ house. And I don’t want it to be _my_ house. I want it to be _our_ house. Me, you, Skyler and Arlo,” Alex said. “And any future children.” Alex added. 

“As long as I am with you then I’m home.” Kelly said, lightly rubbing Alex’s thigh. 

Alex smiled widely. “You’re my home too,” Alex said, leaning in for another kiss, this one lasting a little longer than the first. “So, we’re doing this? You are moving in?” 

“I’m moving in.” Kelly said, both of them giving a little squeal of excitement. 

“Then we need to celebrate this with a drink.” Alex got up from the couch and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Kelly sitting on the couch, a smile on her face at the thought of moving in with Alex. 

Alex returned after a few minutes, a bottle of wine in her hand and two wine glasses. “So, I don’t have any champagne so this bottle of red will have to do.” Alex put the glasses down on the table, before she unscrewed the cap of the wine bottle, pouring two rather generous glasses. 

“It’ll do fine,” Kelly reached forward and picked her glass up as Alex put the lid back on the bottle and left it on the table. She picked up her glass and looked around to Kelly. “To the next chapter of our lives.” Kelly said, both of them with smiles on their faces as they clinked their glasses together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who commented and left kudos. I hope you enjoyed this one. I do have a sequel in mind, that I'll probably start posting in the next few days. (Thinking of a title is one of the hardest parts, haha.)


End file.
